Outcast Saga Lost in Sailor Moon world
by Benji Himura
Summary: This is a second universe for my Outcast story. The Outcast prologue can be used to link any possible Universe possible. Anime or nonanime. Rating to be decided. A writer is send to the world of Sailor Moon. How he will deal with the Sailor senshis?
1. Default Chapter

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new fanfic. Is a Sailor moon story. I don't own Sailor moon or any of the characters. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

This story happens after the Stars saga. Most of the senshis are in the college. Hotaru is on the high school. She has 18 years old. If you dislike changes in things that people call CANNON then it is better stop reading here. If you dislike Self-Inserted fics then stop reading here. If you dislike both then don't read from me. If you like both or you want to see what I will do then I welcome you to read my fic. And please if you are a purist fan and think that I ruined the story save the harsh comments for yourself. I don't mind being flamed but just say that you disliked. If you send a harsh flaming review I might send a harsh answer. If you just disliked and review saying me so it is fine. I can't please everyone. But please don't do as few reviews that I had and send harsh reviews that are basically the same one almost crucifying me. I could say name but I won't. If you want to know who just see my reviews. They are still there. Any review is welcome. But please when writing think if you would like to get an answer with harsh words if you use harsh words. And by harsh I mean cursing, name calling or even saying things about me or someone else that you don't know. Advices, constructive critics, comments about the story or characters, pointing mistakes in spelling, asking for pre-read and questions that I can answer with out giving any secret of the story, will be welcomed. Flames will be read and answered as civil as possible. But remember I also can lose my temper and send a flaming answer.

"Text" Talked or thought sentences.

(Text) Talked sentences in a foreign language. As English when everyone else speaks Japanese.

;Text; Title of the scene song.

:Translations of a sentence in a language that isn't English, and small observations during the story:

Prologue.

Vitória, Espirito Santo, Brazil January 27, 2005

I open my eyes not much happy in leaving my nice and comfortable dreams. But the brightness of my room doesn't let me sleep. I found one of my bandanas on the floor next to me as it has been by the past week. I consider in using that bandana again as a blindfold. I grab it but I give up on sleeping. I sit in floor. My room is too hot. I even folded my futon to sleep in the bare wood floor to avoid the intense heat of the Brazilian summer.

I toss my sheet over the folded futon. I tie the bandana around my neck to use it later. I run my fingers by my hair. As usual it is a tangled mess. Since I cutted it few months ago I wake with my hair looking like some horrible mess. Always happened when I let my hair short. I grab a clean white t-shirt and open the door and move to the bathroom. I finish putting on the shirt and I grab a brush and begin to tame my hair in a less troublesome style.

I look in the mirror. I need to shave again. Have been two weeks. I brush my free hand against my chin. I am Benji Himura. I am an average Brazilian man. I have twenty one years old. My mother is half Japanese and half Brazilian. My father is part Arab and part Brazilian. I am tall and well build. I have a natural tan that I acquired living under the tropical sun for twenty one years. My black hair reaches the base of my neck.

I have light brown eyes and an attractive face. At least I like it. And my friends too. After comb my hair I tie the bandana over it. Is too hot and I know that in few hours that bandana will be soaked. I look to myself. With the white t-shirt and a dark blue shorts. I don't use pajamas. Just the shorts are good. A loud feline cry takes me from my thoughts. Lek a large black cat is waiting for the morning food. As I walk to the kitchen Merle, Lek's mother a large Siamese cat join the line. Spike the father of Lek is nowhere to be seen.

But being a ninja cat as he is I am not surprised. I place food in the three plates belonging to the feline trio and get myself some water. As usual I don't wake up hungry. My body is still running with the last night late dinner. I move to the computer. My brother is dead in sleep as usual. He sleeps during the day and goes out in the night. A vampire as my family teases him. After turn the computer table to my I turn it on. Sadly my brother keeps the computer in his room. The living room is too bright. My room is too filled with my stuffs.

Since he has a closet he can keep his things in there saving some space. I turn it on and put the volume in a lower level. As usual my brother leaves it in the max. After get online and check my e-mails I open the Word. I guess that I might work on my fics. Since I am still blocked in the I guess that I can work a bit so at least have some new chapters to my fics when I gain accesses again. But I am not on the mood of working on my old fics. I have the bad habit of get stuck in the story when it gets really interesting. I have dozens of ideas but putting then down is hard. I sigh loudly and my brother stirs turning in the bed. I am not in the mood to play an online game.

My house doesn't have cable TV since the neighborhood is not on the access area so TV is out. Going to my grandmother don't sounds appealing to me. Is still too early to call my friends. And I am not willing to go out. At least a fall one week and a half ago gives me the excuse to stay in home. I slipped down the stairs when raining. Thanks to my martial arts training I managed to fall in a better way and decreasing the damage. But the momentum and the steps gave me a nasty cut on the ankle. The worse part is that in home we was lacking of gauzes or bandages.

So my mother used an intimate absorbent as gauze and used some medical tape to hold it in the place. I saw that move in movie before. The worse part is that in the following morning I removed the improvised bandage only to found that it was soaking with blood. Since the cut is on a joint it takes time to heal. So I grab another absorbent and place it there again. Well now is closed and don't bleed more. The sound of my playlist fills the air. As usual is a small group of anime music. I careless surf on the net since I don't have much more to do.

After one hour my zombie brother decides that the room is too hot and joins the cats in the living room carpet. I raise the volume of the music a bit. I can hear the workers repairing the post that was hitten last night by a truck. Luckily the power is back on. I work a bit in a couple of fics. They move slowly. Painfully slowly and to think that until few months ago I updated then every week. Sometimes even twice a week. I save my fics and stretch a bit. My back pops and I sigh with pleasure with that. I sigh and stare to the open cabinet of the computer.

Two days ago the machine was so hot that was near of a meltdown. In response my brother opened the cabinet to allow more air to run. Is too hot and the air is hot. So the computer is not cooling. With a ventilator and the removed wall now he can. I look at the lights there listening to the songs of my playlist. I sing along the music. It is the opening theme of Sakura wars, Geki! Teikoku Kagekidan! I like that series. But sadly in Brazil is really hard to found a good anime to buy. I am pissed with the distributors from this country and they old fashioned mind that think that animation is only for kids. I am so pissed that I forgot to pay attention to my surrounding and the music.

I barely notice when the music begun to get some odd spikes. The computer plaques are sparking with electricity. I rush to shut it down by the main line. Big mistake. A power surge runs thru the damaged street line hitting my computer and me. My last thought is that the computer hard drives survive this and me too.

Tokyo June seventh 2004

Benji lands hard on wet concrete. Stunned he fights against the pain of the fall. "Rain?" Benji says in Portuguese feeling the cold drops wetting him. He looks around and founds himself on a empty alley. He sees a familiar bag pack and picks it up with a small smile. He manages to get up and he walks away from the alley. He wanders by empty streets looking around. Too distracted trying to figure how he ended in another city after being shocked to notice that the rain is soaking him. "This can't be real. Those letters are Japanese." Benji whispers looking at the shop windows. He is taken out of his musings by a loud girl scream. Benji runs to the direction of the scream forgetting about his ankle. He reaches the place from where the scream came.

"Tentacle action…" Benji mutters seeing nine sailor suited young women being held by a feminine shaped monster with many tentacles on the crotch area. And the tentacles are moving really close of the girls privates. "Should I help or enjoy the show?" he thinks seeing the action. "What the hell I am thinking! I have to help the senshis!" he thinks grabbing a pair of combat knifes from his bag pack and charging at the demon who is about to penetrate the now unconscious women. Benji unsheathes the knifes and hits the demon tentacles by the roots.

The girls fall in the wet concrete hard. But not as hard as he did. Benji spins drifting on the wet ground using the open guard caused by the pain in the demon to bury his two knifes on the demon neck and he forces them to the sides cutting it off. The demon falls bleeding a greenish goo. Benji sigh in relief for ending the demon. He cleans the knifes and sheathe them. He looks at his surroundings recognizing as the front steps of the Hikawa-jinja.

He moves to Sailor Jupiter and removes the tentacles from her cutting them off if needed. And he picks her up and takes her up to the shrine. After a couple of minutes he reaches the shrine moving to the back entering in the Hino house. He places Makoto on the living room and moves down the stairs taking the senshis to the shrine by a decreasing order. The taller ones first. He moves to Sailor Saturn the last one of the group.

Benji is actually glad of making the choice of the decreasing order. Eight trips up and down the long stairs carrying the senshis are tiring him up. At least he knows that Hotaru is almost as light as a feather. He places her silence glaive on his belt tying on his back to take it up the stairs as he did to Pluto staff. A detail that he forgot is to check if the demon turned into a pile of dust or something like that.

And the demon is regenerating with his cutted body parts joining and fixing themselves. When Benji reaches the first step the demon attacks again. Benji barely dodges thanks to the sound of the demon stepping on a puddle. The tentacles nail themselves on the stone steps and Benji runs few meters. Benji runs away from the youma protecting Hotaru, making the demon runs after him. The demon tries hitting him with the tentacles that he barely dodges and occasionally cuts off slowing the demon a bit.

On the shrine.

The sailor senshis wake not understanding what happened and how they ended on the shrine. They hear the sounds of the battle down the stairs and the lack of Hotaru by them side. They run down the stairs and found Benji dodging the demon attacks. Sailor Moon begun to make a speech. But not even Benji and the demon are paying attention to it anyway. Sailor Mars hit Moon on the head stating that they aren't paying attention. They hear a shout "Death ribbon revolution!" they see a energy attack hit the demon burning many of the tentacles. Benji charges at it and slashes the demon with the two knifes before leaping out the demon range. Sailor Moon attacks the demon vanquishing it. Benji falls on his knees his white shirt is stained with a large stain of blood on his chest. Saturn rushes to his side holding him preventing him from falling face down on the water. The others run to them. After a discussion they take him to the shrine and Hotaru heals him while Ami bandages him. In the living room the others senshis discuss the events.

"I admit that his help was really important but why we have to take care of him?" Rei asks.

"Because if he wasn't there that youma would have raped all of us with those gross tentacles. Honestly I might be lonely but I pass that." Makoto says to Rei, who nods agreeing.

"And how we would explain his wounds in a hospital." Ami says to them. "Besides he did save us all. The least that we could to is treating him." The blue haired senshi statement is agreed by half of the senshis. The other half is not exactly pleased by it. Setsuna is with Hotaru while she heals the stranger. And she is busy examining the bag pack that was found near of them when they woke assuming correctly that it is his.

She removes the contains of the bag pack placing in front of her to exam each of them later. A palm top, a CD player, a CD case, a photo album and a battery charger back in the bag and the combat knife is in front of him, there are five metal rods of thirty centimeters each with a screw tip placed beside the other, the two tekkos are near of the rods one beside the other, there is a long and slender knife on the proper sheath near of the tekkos and metal baton.

"Now why he would carry those weapons around?" Setsuna asks to herself. She sees a wallet and read the documents inside it. "Note to self tell my past self to learn Portuguese." She thinks before shivering.

"Benji Himura. Age 21. Born in August twenty third of 1983." She reads on a driver's license. Hotaru looks a bit surprised at her mother but she continues to heal Benji wounds. Ami cleaned them before the senshi of silence could begin the healing process and the purge of any evil material from him. She let out a small tired sigh, there is a thin layer of sweat over her forehead showing the effort that she is doing to heal him up.

A couple of hours later Setsuna and Hotaru leaved the room. Setsuna is holding a CD case and hearing to a CD player. Michiru moves to Hotaru and wipes her face before making her seat and giving her some cookies and milk. Before the others can shower the duo with questions Setsuna raise her hand halting them.

"Let Hotaru rest for few minutes before she tells us what she saw." The senshi of time tell to the others who nod agreeing. After a couple of minutes Hotaru have finished her snack and she looks at the others that look at her with raw curiosity. "I will say what I saw him doing and only that." Hotaru says to them. "When I woke I was on his arms. He was walking to the shrine steps. When I was going to ask to him put me down so I could walk myself over there the youma attacked again by surprise." The violet eyed senshi take a small break to let the words sink on the others.

"He barely dodged the attack and fell on the ground. During those actions he kept me protected and on purpose made me land over him even knowing that he would hurt himself on the process." Hotaru continues her story. "When he groaned in pain I noticed that he was with my silent glaive on his back and he landed over it. That on the hard asphalt, with me in top of him. But he moved fast and dodged a new attack. I asked him if he could put me down. He said in English that he didn't understand me but that he was glad to see me wake. I asked again this time in English. He nodded and placed me over my feet and handed to me my glaive." Hotaru stops to take a sip of milk. Her best friends or even better her family look at her holding back comments and questions.

"Before I could tell him to leave he draw two combat knifes. Those two that you saw Setsuna-mama. And he said that he would help me. Honestly I was really happy with that offer. The youma was far from us as if waiting for us attack first." She resumes her tale seeing now the surprise on the others faces.

"I asked where you where. And he said that on the shrine. He said that if he got there about half minute later he wouldn't be sure if he would be able to stop the youma. I asked him why and he said that he would probably have fainted with blood loss because he would be seeing a scene that it could have come out from a tentacle hentai movie. I was a bit surprised but then it sank in. His tone was playful one. He was making a joke to ease the mood. I just laugh at the joke."

"What!" Rei asks with shock. "I was really scared. That was my first solo battle. And that youma caught us all. I was almost wetting myself before he tossed that bad joke. After it I relaxed a bit and he noticed. He asked me if I was afraid and I nodded confirming. He said that it was okay. And that he was also scared. But that real courage is to act even in fear, not being totally out of fears. I guess that I smiled at him since he smiled at me." Hotaru continues after Rei interruption.

"I was about to make one of those speeches that Serena always make. He stopped me and said that the youma attacked from behind with no warning. Why we needed to warn him. Besides you really think that he would wait until I finished the speech to try lace me with those tentacles. I gave to his point. After all he was right and the speech was silly." Hotaru comments make Serena and the others blush.

"So we charged at the youma. He fought really well. And his orders were quite easy to understand and to see the reason to do so." This new comment makes Serena blush more, her leadership skills where insulted. "Our first action was to take out the tentacles out of the way. So we where chopping them off before attacking the youma body. He said that we would try holding the youma long enough to the others wake and help us if we couldn't kill it. I agreed with that." Haruka nods hearing Hotaru comment.

"We kept up for about twenty minutes. We where getting tired and I wasn't even close of having energy enough to my death ribbon revolution. I slipped on the wet sidewalk and the youma tried to stab me with one of the tentacles. That man pushed me out of the way getting himself stabbed in my place. He screamed in pain but chopped off the tentacle. He tossed both of his knives on the youma head. He hitted the youma in the eyes. Blinding it for a while. He ran to it and punched him giving a combo. I got up and helped him. He got his knives back and we continued to attack. After a couple more minutes you guys arrived and you know the rest." Hotaru says finishing her tale.

Hotaru sips the remaining milk from her glass, the other senshis are in silence digesting the information. "I think that the least that we could do is thanking him for aiding us and helping Hotaru to fight." Michiru says breaking the silence. And the room bursts with comments of six confuse senshis. Only Setsuna and Hotaru stay quiet along Michiru.

"And we are supposed to do it?" Haruka asks "We can't just show up there like this and say thank you for saving us from a rapist demon." The blonde adds. But she froze with Michiru ice cold glare. "Then he should have left you to enjoy the tentacles." The deep oceans senshi says to her lesbian lover. "After all you just love feeling things inside you right?" Haruka pales and shivers with the last sarcastic comment from her lover. It took a long time to Haruka get used to have fingers and small dildos inside her. And still she is not comfortable with anything thicker than Michiru slender fingers. And her lover knows it.

"But…but…" Haruka stumbles a comment that is cutted by the sudden appearance of a slow moving Benji, only on his pants and bandages wrapped around his chest. He walks by the living hall to the kitchen. The senshis stare as he moves by them with out even looking at them. He walks to the kitchen sink and opens the faucet and drink water by cupping his hands and drinking it. After quenching his thirst he closes the faucet and dries his hands a bit and cleans his lips and begins to move back to where he came. All that looking half sleep and ready to fall on the floor at any moment.

"He was supposed to so that?" Serena asks pointing to the half conscious man moving out of the living room. "Not on his actual state." Ami answers. Benji yawns covering his mouth and keep moving. Not seeing the door from where he came he looks around and move to a corner. He grabs a cushion near of Michiru and tosses on the corner and leans on the floor and sleeps there as soon he leans his leans his head on the soft surface.

"After that wound and healing he was supposed to be able to move so soon?" Makoto asks looking at the now sleeping man. "No. But at least he is sleeping again. He must be really thirsty to move like this when he is so hurt." Setsuna says.

"Moving on more important matters what we will do with him?" Haruka asks happy that Michiru seems to have forgotten about her comment. "Simple. Until he wakes we will take care of him. Then we will ask him few questions. After it just after hearing him." Setsuna says to the others. Ami agrees with the elder senshi plan as well Hotaru.

"Fine. But where we will keep him? Not on my living room I hope." Rei says. "Well we can move him back to the guest room. I guess since he is not used to the layout of this house he haven't found the door to leave on his state. But he was going back." Ami says. And with that Hotaru and Makoto takes the tall man back to the guest room and they continue to discuss over the failed attack against the tentacle demon.

End of the prologue

Author notes:

Please read and review. I will answer every review. Good or bad. If you have time to read and send a review. I will send you an answer. I am making two versions of this story. One with out explicit sex scenes and one with then. As well with sexual related omakes. The unedited version can be found in MediaMiner fanfiction page. The link is on my profile.


	2. Waking up

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new fanfic. Is a Sailor moon story. I don't own Sailor moon or any of the characters. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

This story happens after the Stars saga. Most of the senshis are in the college. Hotaru is on the high school. She has 18 years old. If you dislike changes in things that people call CANNON then it is better stop reading here. If you dislike Self-Inserted fics then stop reading here. If you dislike both then don't read from me. If you like both or you want to see what I will do then I welcome you to read my fic. And please if you are a purist fan and think that I ruined the story save the harsh comments for yourself. I don't mind being flamed but just say that you disliked. If you send a harsh flaming review I might send a harsh answer. If you just disliked and review saying me so it is fine. I can't please everyone. But please don't do as few reviewers that I had and send harsh reviews that are basically the same one almost crucifying me. I could say name but I won't. If you want to know who just see my reviews. They are still there. Any review is welcome. But please when writing think if you would like to get an answer with harsh words if you use harsh words. And by harsh I mean cursing, name calling or even saying things about me or someone else that you don't know. Advices, constructive critics, comments about the story or characters, pointing mistakes in spelling, asking for pre-read and questions that I can answer with out giving any secret of the story, will be welcomed. Flames will be read and answered as civil as possible. But remember I also can lose my temper and send a flaming answer.

"Text" Talked or thought sentences.

(Text) Talked sentences in a foreign language. As English when everyone else speaks Japanese.

;Text; Title of the scene song.

:Translations of a sentence in a language that isn't English, and small observations during the story:

Chapter one: Waking up

Tokyo June eighth 2004

Setsuna is sited besides the sleeping Benji. She is hearing to his CD player listening to anime music. But she is more focused on the sleeping man aura. "Interesting. His aura isn't in synch with our time. He for sure must be immune to time stopping attacks or spells. But why?" She thinks looking at him. Since the battle twenty four hours have passed. Most of the senshis returned to they own houses. Setsuna, Ami and Hotaru are taking turns to watch on the unconscious man.

Hotaru out of gratitude, Ami because she is worried about him as a doctor and Setsuna because his odd aura. Benji squirms on the futon and opens his eyes. He looks at his surroundings and Setsuna notices him. "You are in a bedroom in a shrine. Your wounds were tended too." She says to him in Portuguese. To the surprise of the bedridden man.

"Mind in explaining how you ended aiding the senshis and why you carried weapons on your bag pack?" Setsuna asks him. "It wouldn't be better refraining to why I helped you and your friends?" Benji replies causing to the usual inexpressive senshi of the time to be surprised.

"Look I won't lie to you. I have no idea of how I ended on this place. In one moment I was in my house in Brazil and on the other I was on an alley. Then I saw you all facing the demon. That doesn't exist on my world. That assuming that somehow I ended in another world." Benji says to her. He gives a pause to let the words sink in Setsuna mind.

"So you are saying that you are from another dimension or something like that?" Setsuna asks trying to sound confused. "It is my theory. Because in my world you are part of an anime show." Benji replies. "I am familiar that there is people that can tune with other dimensions and feel events from there and then wrote a story." Setsuna says to him.

"So you are aware of who I am and who my friends are?"

"Yes I am." Benji replies. "And I am also aware that you are the only person that might know a way to send me back." Setsuna sighs with his last statement, and she knows that he is right. "I can try. Since you helped us I will try to send you back. But I can't assure you anything. By far traveling by the time gates requires large strength. You might not be able to do it." Setsuna says. "I am up to it." Benji replies.

"I will search over the time gates. Meanwhile you stay here. And don't tell to anyone about this chat and the fact that you are from another dimension." Benji nods at Setsuna orders. "I will tell them that you saw us changing and that you won't tell anyone. At least then Hotaru will be able to thank you properly." Setsuna adds. "I will say that your family was an old acquaintance of mine and you are trustworthy."

Benji nods to her. "It is not like you can spread the word anyway." Setsuna says. "And if you do our small deal is off." Benji nods again. "Your belongings are over there. Your weapons aren't there. But everything else is." Setsuna says. "Okay, but when I leave I want them back." Benji replies. Setsuna nods walking away.

In the living hall Setsuna tell to the three senshis there her cover story and request that someone takes to Benji something to eat. Hotaru nods and with Ami help she fixes a rice porridge. After it is done the short haired duo moves to the guest room. "We brought you something to eat." Ami says in English to him. "Thank you." He replies in the same language. "I also need to take a look on your wounds to make sure that they are fully healed." Ami adds. Benji nods and sits on the futon. Hotaru hands him the bowl with the warm porridge. Benji eats slowly. Hotaru smiles seeing him eat. After finishing the meal Ami and Hotaru helps Benji to remove the bandages to see his wounds.

"All healed up." Ami says "Because of the blood loss you are still weak so it is better you rest for today. A nutritious lunch and a nutritious dinner will give you all that you need to recover." Benji nods to the blue haired senshi. "You know if I can take a bath? I mean I don't take one have since I got here." Benji says to her. "I will ask Rei about it." Ami says leaving the room.

Hotaru is in silence, Benji picks his bag pack. He opens it and picks up a white t-shirt and a blue shorts. After gaining the permission Benji takes his first Japanese bath. Even taking similar ones on his childhood felt much different than before. After washing himself and soaking on the hot tub he leaves wearing the clothes that he took from his pack.

After a quick explanation of Setsuna over Benji to the other senshis. Most of the senshis especially Minako and Makoto are eyeing Benji with hunger. Two more days run smoothly and the lost writer is fully recovered from his encounter with a youma. Against Haruka will Benji is moved to the Kaioh, Meiho, Tenoh and Tomoe household. But by insistence of Michiru, Setsuna and Hotaru she gives in.

Benji was going to opine in moving to Makoto flat. But the lustful looks of her toward him makes his decision hard. Especially since he is not getting any for a long time. But he wonder if would be wise bunking with her. Sailor Jupiter or Makoto is on his third position of Benji's favorite and hottest Sailor senshis. Losing to Hotaru on the first, Michiru and Haruka together on the second place, Ami on the forth place.

He is quite aware that he won't get anything from the trio who ranked the top two places. But he can't get too friendly over them because when he leaves will only make things harder to everyone. In the house Setsuna shows Benji an empty guestroom.

Hotaru tags along with Benji, Setsuna and Michiru that are going in a shopping trip to get to the young man, older than most of them new clothes. After two hours of shopping they return. Michiru looking oddly unsatisfied with the trip. Benji is guessing is because was actually short and he didn't allowed her to play dress up with him. But the aquamarine haired girl grabs Haruka by the shirt collar and drags her to the bedroom. The last sound they the trio hears is the door slamming.

"Please tell me that they have sound proof walls." Benji says to the two senshis. "We ordered to be placed there years ago." Setsuna replies. "We couldn't take those two anymore." Hotaru continues. Benji sighs relieved. The last thing that he needed was the two girls that were close of the top of the sexier senshi girls doing a hot and loud lesbian action.

"Maybe wouldn't be wise if I live here." Benji mutters in Portuguese. "Too much temptation." Setsuna hides her amusement. She is surprised that Benji is saying that. Most of men would actually try to join the duo. "At least he is showing some restraint." She thinks.

Tokyo August eleventh 2004

All the senshis taking out Setsuna are on the Hikawa-jinja. Three months have passed since Setsuna dragged Benji to the time gates in order train him to help them. Ami and Hotaru are worried over him. Especially since Setsuna is not giving any sign of life. And when they left Setsuna made clear the date of they return. All the senshis are waiting uneasily for they arrive.

And then a pillar appears. Setsuna walks out from it on her senshi outfit. Her clothes are ripped and torn showing that she was fighting hard. She is also looking very tired. And then Benji leaves the pillar. He is wearing jeans trousers, a white t-shirt and a denim jacket. And like Setsuna his clothes are ripped and torn. His shirt is more like dirty brown than white. Across his chest there is a bandolier and a katana on his back. The lacquered red sheathe shines on contrast with the blue saber like hilt and the dirty black jacket.

His face is covered with sooth and sweat. Like Setsuna's. The sight of the war torn duo surprises the senshis. The fact that Benji's hair is almost reaching the middle of his back also surprises everyone. Hair doesn't grow that long in three months.

But before any questions can be asked a large group of demons appears. The senshis transform. And a massive combat takes place there. Benji fights along side the senshis helping them with the combat.

End of the chapter one:

Please read and review. I will answer every review. If you have time to read and send a review. I will send you an answer. I want to say thank you for the reviews to DragonArmada and Andou Masaki. Thank you a lot for the reviews. I also want to thank to anyone that is reading and not reviewing.

I am making two versions of this story. One with out explicit sex scenes and one with then. As well with sexual related omakes. The unedited version can be found in MediaMiner fanfiction page. The address is on my profile.


	3. Adapting

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new fanfic. Is a Sailor moon story. I don't own Sailor moon or any of the characters. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

This story happens after the Stars saga. Most of the senshis are in the college. Hotaru is on the high school. She has 18 years old. If you dislike changes in things that people call CANNON then it is better stop reading here. If you dislike Self-Inserted fics then stop reading here. If you dislike both then don't read from me. If you like both or you want to see what I will do then I welcome you to read my fic. And please if you are a purist fan and think that I ruined the story save the harsh comments for yourself. I don't mind being flamed but just say that you disliked. If you send a harsh flaming review I might send a harsh answer. If you just disliked and review saying me so it is fine. I can't please everyone. But please don't do as few reviewers that I had and send harsh reviews that are basically the same one almost crucifying me. I could say name but I won't. If you want to know who just see my reviews. They are still there. Any review is welcome. But please when writing think if you would like to get an answer with harsh words if you use harsh words. And by harsh I mean cursing, name calling or even saying things about me or someone else that you don't know. Advices, constructive critics, comments about the story or characters, pointing mistakes in spelling, asking for pre-read and questions that I can answer with out giving any secret of the story, will be welcomed. Flames will be read and answered as civil as possible. But remember I also can lose my temper and send a flaming answer.

"Text" Talked or thought sentences.

(Text) Talked sentences in a foreign language. As English when everyone else speaks Japanese.

;Text; Title of the scene song.

:Translations of a sentence in a language that isn't English, and small observations during the story:

Chapter two: Adapting

The battle is going out on a full rage. The senshis fiercely fend off the demons. The outers using they talismans and weapons. The inners using only they magical attacks. Benji is slashing demons left and right in a quick and steady pace. Demon blood gushes out from the wounds caused by the sword.

Still they are outnumbered. While killing a demon Michiru almost loses her head to another one armed with a heavy mace. She hears a loud thud of metal colliding with metal. She looks back and sees Benji tensed arm blocking the heavy weapon wielded by a tall demon. With the ripped sleeve of the jacket Michiru can see all his muscles shining with sweat tense under the stress. Benji is holding the sword inverted in a ninja style. And she sees him forcing his arm and cutting the mace and the demon in the half. She closes her eyes avoiding that demon blood hit her there when it sprays toward her.

Benji is hit by a new spray of demon blood. Michiru opens her eyes and continues to fight. As the others she doubles up with Benji. Since it is easier to fight having someone watching over her back.

Soon the battle is over. And Rei is cursing that her dirty. Benji is ripping a piece of his left arm sleeve and cleaning the blade before sheathing it. Haruka notices that he is sheathing it inverted. Unlike ninjas the sword hilt is on his right side, with the tip of the sheathe over his left shoulder.

After a request of leaving explanations for after a bath everyone takes turns on the shrine bathroom. The girls go in duos. Benji is the last. After getting clean and changing clothes everyone is on the living room. Rei, Ami and Makoto are fixing for everyone tea and snacks. Benji is polishing his sword near him is Hotaru who is watching it with a clear interest.

The sword blade is colored in a red to fire orange color. The blade has a faint semi transparency crystal glow. And alongside the entire length of the there is a long line of inscriptions written with a dark blue color that strongly contrasts with the red blade. The trio arrives and serves everyone.

"Mind in explaining why he got that?" Haruka asks pointing to the sword that Benji is carefully polishing. "He needed a weapon. So we went get him one." Setsuna replies. "I manage to get him a Masamune. Thought it was kind of hard convincing him of making a hilt like Benji wanted. After it I managed to get some powerful sorcerers and magicians to enchant his sword." She explains.

"And that was a living hell." Benji says in Japanese. "And I also took that time to teach him Japanese." Setsuna adds. That makes everyone relieved. Benji finishes cleaning his sword and sheaths it. "You took too long. The enemy is attacking more frequently and with more demons on each attack." Haruka says to Setsuna.

"Then is a good thing that we have him on our side. It will thicken or lines a bit." Setsuna says pointing to Benji. "And what that so called magic sword does?" Rei asks seeing a really frightening aura around the blade. "Since Benji doesn't have magical powers as we have thanks to our guardian planets we had to improvise a bit. That sword is the Youkou Kyuuketsuki. Or the crimson vampire. To allow him to face demons and use magic as we do the sword steals energy from the surroundings and feeds Benji with it. It also fully drains the energy of anything that is killed by it. In that way Benji gains the energy and can unleash it on attacks as ours." Setsuna explains to them.

"You are telling that you game him a vampire sword!" Rei asks. "You know the dangers of it? He can turn addicted on stealing energy." Benji looks at her. "Actually I don't feel a thing." Benji says to the red hot priestess. "It only fills a reservoir that was magically fused with me." Setsuna nods and continues his explanation. "We called it of vampire because it steals energy. But he doesn't feel pleasure or anything when receiving that energy. It is stored inside him. At least for a certain period of time."

Rei is confused. "How long?" she asks. Benji looks at his watch. There has a bar shaped as a 9 on the top of display over the time, it is divided in several blocks forming the nine bar. The circle part is lithe blue while the rest is red. "Ten hours" Benji says. "The energy is always escaping because isn't mine."

Setsuna nods. "I gave him that watch that measures the energy level inside him." Setsuna explains. "The energy that isn't use actually is nullified and lost. In that way he needs constant refilling of energy. Of course the time shortens when he uses the energy."

The senshis look at the other. "But how it will keep him filled? I mean he can't just kill people around to drain them if he does that he wouldn't be different from any enemies that we faced before." Makoto says. "I am working on a transformation device for him. So the energy will be stored away when he is not fighting. So far since he is fighting normally the energy is constantly flowing. But with the device it will be locked as it is with ours. Of course he will have a minor access to it as we all have." Setsuna replies to the tall senshi. "And as I said the sword drains energy from the surroundings. So the reservoir is always getting an income that balances and makes the outcome smaller."

They understand. "What would happen if he killed a human with it?" Haruka asks. "He would get a bit of energy." Setsuna replies. And the argument goes for another half hour, until everyone decides that is getting late and they need the rest.

On the next morning Michiru wakes as early as usual to begin to fix breakfast for everyone. The breakfast is quiet and nice. Benji offers to help Michiru with the dishes. She gladly accepts the offered help. They chat over few things. Haruka pretends that it doesn't bother her.

After the dishes are done Setsuna and Benji moves to the dark haired woman design room to work on his uniform to face evil. Michiru chuckles hearing Benji protests and Setsuna trying to force him few odd designs. After one hour there she enters on the office with a tray with tea and snacks for them.

"I am not going to wear a cape!" Benji shouts to Setsuna. "They get on the way and the enemy can grab it or can get stuck on things." "They are cool and stylish. Almost every know hero uses one." Setsuna replies. "I am not a hero." Benji replies. "Easy you two. Have some tea and cookies and relax a bit." Michiru cuts in before Setsuna can reply.

Benji accepts the cookie and Setsuna picks a cup of tea. Michiru peeks on Setsuna drawings. Most of the suits there are variations of tuxedos with capes. Some of them really odd. She understood Benji's protests. Those suits were similar to Tuxedo Mask one, and Setsuna managed to make them very unflattering.

"You tried to ask him what he wants to wear?" Michiru asks to Setsuna. "I mean he will be wearing it." "She hasn't asked me a thing and keeps forcing me those outfits." Benji answers. "Well tell me what you want and we make a draw of it and show to Setsuna." Michiru says. "Okay." Benji replies walking to her. "First of all the clothes needs to be practical." Benji says Michiru nods making a sketch of a man.

"Considering my skills and what I learned on the training a dark color would be good." Benji continues. "We think of color later." Michiru says. Benji nods. "The shoes can be boots. But not crude ones. Good looking ones. Rubber soles would be good." Benji says. Michiru draws a pair of boots. "The pants can be like of a suit. But it can't get on the way and must keep my movements free." Benji continues and Michiru draws it.

"I think that a white shirt will be good. In that way you won't look too dark." Michiru suggests. Benji nods and she draws it. "Why you are making a belt like that?" Benji asks seeing the sash like belt reaching on the draw navel height. "Looks good." Michiru replies. "Well a jacket would be good. What about a bullfighter style?" Benji says. "Sounds nice." Michiru replies drawing it. It is a button up one and is almost like a Japanese boy's school uniform. "A mask." Benji says. "I don't think that will be good showing my face."

She nods and draws a mask covering his eyes. "I don't like it. Cover from the nose down." Benji says. Michiru changes the drawing, making a cloth mask covering his lower half of the face. "Adds a mask over it. One that covers the entire face, taking out the eyes." Benji adds. Michiru nods and with Benji giving few pointers she gives to the suit few details.

When finished they hand the drawing to Setsuna. "Just like that." Benji says. She grunts and leaves to talk to Luna and Artemis so they can create the transformation device and the uniform. The duo leaves the room happy for displeasing Setsuna.

Tokyo August fourteenth 2004

Setsuna arrives on the Kaioh, Meiho, Tenoh, Tomoe and for the time being Himura household. She founds Haruka busy seeing a car race on the TV. Michiru is reading. And she sees by the backyard Benji and Hotaru. It would be normal if the duo wasn't armed. Hotaru with her silence glaive and Benji with his spear. The duo is fiercely fighting the other. Blocking, parrying, stabbing and slashing the other.

"Why they are fighting! And why you two are just sited there!" Setsuna asks to her other housemates. "They are not fighting. But sparring. And it was Hotaru idea. We just got tired just by watching them going." Michiru replies. "They are like that have half an hour." Haruka adds her two cents.

Setsuna waits a bit more and after fifteen minutes the duo enters on the house covered in sweat. Hotaru has a smile on her lips. "Here." Setsuna says handing to Benji a watch. "It also has the same functions as before, plus the transforming capability." Benji nods and puts the watch on.

"Because several protests you don't have to say something like we do." Setsuna says. "You won't say anything like 'Planet power Make Up!'" Benji eyes Setsuna icily. It took him loads of threats and a fight in order to make the transformation like something less embarrassing. And that he didn't give any fan service for the girls. "What is the line?" Benji asks. He hated that. But he had to let Setsuna make it. But he made sure that was short and not silly.

"Just says loudly 'Go Change!' and press the watch larger buttons on the top and on the bottom. Benji nods and takes a deep breath. "Now that will be interesting." Haruka mutters turning on a small digital video camera.

"Go Change!" Benji shouts pressing the two buttons on the watch. The magical powers levitate Benji who couldn't see but his clothes vanished into dust and his skin was glowing with lights like the senshis when transforming. His eyes are wide and his mouth opens in a silent scream. Around him many energy goblets circle him until clashing in high speed against him. And his fighting clothes forms on his body.

Benji lands kneeled on the floor panting hard while the adrenaline and endorphin rush caused by the transformation spell. "That looked painful." Hotaru says blushing. "It was." Benji replies. His voice is as clear as if he wasn't wearing a mask. "I also took the liberty of adding armor for you." Setsuna says.

Over Benji's jacket there is a chest plate. On his back there is a five centimeters thick disk with Benji's sword on it. "That barely covers his chest." Haruka says. The armor is made of small plates taking out the back. "That gives a good protection and the disk moves at his will so he can unsheathe the sword from the normal ninja way or in the inverted way that he is using." Setsuna shots back. Hotaru helps Benji up. "But if he stays in pain he won't be able to help soon enough." The brunette says. "It only happens on the first time." Setsuna replies. That is a featured that she added to make him pay for not hearing her. It is true that will only hurt on the first time. But she got her revenge.

"How I get off it?" Benji asks. "Just think in returning to your normal self." Setsuna replies. Benji does that. And his clothes vanish and body glows quickly before his normal clothes reappear. Hotaru blushes because he was still supporting himself on her when he did that.

"Well the watch is also am communicator since he can't wear a compact." Setsuna adds. Benji nods and sits on a chair to recover from the transformation. On the following day Benji is helping Michiru with the grocery shopping. After buying everything she accepts taking a detour on a jewel store. She is confused but accepts it.

In there Benji asks to a clerk to speak with the manager. Soon a man with about seventy years old wearing a fine cutted suit walks to them. "I want to sell a stone that my family bought many years ago." Benji says after the manager asks how he can help. Benji pulls from his pocket a small pouch and open it and picks a small ruby. With no more than one centimeter of diameter.

The manager stares in shock to the finely cutted gem. He orders to a clerk to fetch his evaluation set. Benji, Michiru and the manager moves to a back room. It is fancily decorated and tea is served to them. The manager is analyzing the gem. "Where you got it?" Michiru asks bellow a whisper. "During my training." Benji replies as low as Michiru.

She didn't know is that Benji evaluated the gem earlier before deciding to sell it. The manager said a price that was too low and Benji corrected him saying the exact value of the stone. The man blushes and corrects himself. Half hour later they leave the store. Benji is with a content smile. Michiru is actually shocked when he handed her seven hundred thousand dollars. Half of the jewel money.

"Living expenses." Benji says to her. "But this is too much. You could buy my house. No the entire block for it." Michiru says. "I don't need that much." Benji replies. "Besides I have many more gems." Michiru eyes went wide. Benji explains to her that Setsuna tossed him on the past when demons moved freely and Benji became a demon hunter. His payments were in precious stones that never loses its value.

"Buy Hotaru nice thing and put on a college found or something for her." Benji says. "No offense but she is really nice to me." Michiru understand what he means. Hotaru took a liking of the tall brunette and always tried his best to make him comfortable. "Okay." Michiru replies.

"Mind in taking another detour?" Benji asks. Michiru shakes her head sideways. "So where I can found a Suzuki motor bike shop?" Benji asks with a wicked smile. Michiru drives there after stopping on a bank to place the money in an account. On the shop Benji orders a Hayabusa. Michiru shivers when seeing the racing bike.

"God Ruka would love one of those." Michiru says. "I bet that she would." Benji replies. Benji buys a brand new one thanks to the identity and papers that Setsuna, Ami, Luna and Artemis made for him. "Haruka goes to a custom shop don't she?" Benji asks holding the keys of his new fabric painted blue and white Hayabusa. "Yes. But why you are asking?" Michiru replies.

"I want to custom this baby painting among few more things." Benji replies. For a second Michiru saw Haruka on Benji. She nods. "I will lead the way you follow me." She says. Benji nods and they leave. They quickly arrive on the custom shop. Benji had to keep the bike on the first gear in order to not go too much above the speed limit. After telling the mechanic what changes he want and paying him in advance Benji and Michiru leaves.

On the trip back Benji has a content smile. Michiru can't exactly blame him for it. He just bought one of the fastest if not the faster bike in the world.

Tokyo August sixteenth 2004

It is a Saturday all the senshis but Hotaru are in a park. Darien is with them. "Why they are taking so long!" Haruka asks angrily. "They said that was just a quick thing." Michiru calms her lover. "Give them sometime." Michiru says. And a familiar sound for the blonde fills the air. She turns and sees a metal blue Hayabusa speeding towards them. There are two people on the bike. One is clearly a male and the other a small female. Both are wearing helmets. The bike stops smoothly near them.

Jealousy flashes on Haruka eyes. And the bikers remove the helmets. Benji and Hotaru get out of the shinning racing bike. "You allowed him to drive Hotaru on a Hayabusa!" Haruka asks angrily to Michiru. "Yes. Unlike you Benji knows when to race and when to drive in a civilized way." Michiru replies.

Makoto and Minako are drooling over Benji on a black jacket with the helmet on his left hand. Hotaru is using a smaller version and less flashy of a racing pilot suit. Thought it is black and purple as well her helmet.

"I really need to found a place to drive her." Benji says putting his helmet on the handle of the bike. "I haven't passed even from the first gear." Hotaru nods. Haruka don't know if she shouts at the new member of the group or drools over his bike. "How you bought it!" Makoto asks "Scratch that! Can I ride with you!" Minako runs to him. "I want to ride with him too!" she cries.

Benji moves to Haruka. "Want to try her?" Benji asks standing the keys for the blonde, in a gesture of peacemaking. "She wants it." Michiru replies grabbing the keys of it and Hotaru helmet. "Ride on it now Ruka." Michiru orders to the blonde who obey picking Benji's helmet and riding on the bike. She turns it on and Michiru rides behind her. The blonde takes off in a blink of eyes.

"I knew that it would be like that." Benji says to Hotaru, who nods agreeing. Serena whispers something to Darien and he blushes. "I give them five minutes before returning here feeling very content." Benji says to Setsuna and Hotaru. "With a Hayabusa? I give them three." Setsuna replies. "It is a brand new bike. By the looks of them I give ten minutes." Hotaru adds.

"What you three are guessing?" Ami asks curious. Benji leans close of her and whisper on her ear. "You know that in a bike you seat over the engine. The engine vibrates the entire frame. Including the seats. I need to explain more?" Ami goes into a deep shade of crimson and lets out a tiny gasp of surprise. "What you said to her?" Rei asks not content at all. "Have you ridden on a bicycle?" Benji asks. "Yes I had." Rei replies. "Well then you know what part of you touches the seat. Now imagine that on a racing bike." Benji adds. Now all the girls taking out Setsuna and Hotaru blush. Even Artemis and Luna blush understanding the not so hidden meaning of his words.

And twenty two minutes later Haruka and Michiru returns. "Never drives with a girl beyond the second gear." Michiru says as she leaves the bike placing the helmet over the seat. Haruka does the same. Both are looking a bit flushed. "I am going to the car." Haruka says. "I am going too." Michiru replies moving with her lover. "But we are going to buy one too." She adds and Haruka just nods tired.

"Well we were far off." Setsuna says. Benji and Hotaru nod. "Well what we do now?" Hotaru asks. "I want to ride too!" Minako and Makoto shouts to Benji. "Later." He replies.

End of the chapter two:

Please read and review. I will answer every review. If you have time to read and send a review. I will send you an answer. I want to say thank you for the reviews to DragonArmada and Andou Masaki. Thank you a lot for the reviews. I also want to thank to anyone that is reading and not reviewing.

I am making two versions of this story. One with out explicit sex scenes and one with then. As well with sexual related omakes. The unedited version can be found in MediaMiner fanfiction page. The address is on my profile.

Omakes:

Benji transforming.

Before Benji can test his watch the inner senshis enter on the house. They all want to see the Brazilian transform. With out choice Benji transforms in front of them. "Go Change!" Benji shouts pressing the buttons.

;Changeman opening theme;

The ground opens and a thick white mist covers Benji. Then as sudden as appeared the crack on the earth closed as if wasn't there. And Benji now is wearing a skin tight red and white suit. With white ankle high boots, a golden belt with gun holster on the right hip, over his chest and back there is a white sweatshirt like part that covers above the navel height, the clothe over his neck is white, he is wearing red helmet with a black visor, yellow details and a dragon head over his forehead. He is also using white gloves with golden letter.

Benji looks on his transformed form. Under the helmet his eyes went wide. He covers his face with his hands and fall over his knees shouting. "YOU TURNED ME INTO A SUPER SENTAI!" Benji sobs under the clothes. Hotaru comforts him. "Come on you told me that you enjoyed Changeman when young." Setsuna says.

"When I was a nine years old!" Benji shouts getting up and glaring at her thru the helmet. "Well you are better than us you know." Ami says. "Yeah. At least you have a helmet that covers your face and not even an inch of your skin is showing off." Rei adds. Benji pulls a large bazooka from the thin air. "I will kill you!" Benji shouts to Setsuna who backs away.

"Don't do it! She has her weird moments but she is a good woman!" Michiru says. "You know that she betted all of you girls to me if I won a game of dices with her?" Benji asks. Michiru glares at Setsuna. "I paid you to not tell them that!" Setsuna shouts. "That was before you turned me in Change Dragon." Benji replies icily "She even said that she would talk you all in having sex with me to pay her debts."

All the girls move closer of Benji. Ami, Makoto, Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru move closer. Ami, Makoto, Michiru and Haruka pull out of the thin air more parts of the bazooka and assemble it to Benji's main part. "Power Bazooka ready!" They all shout. Ami looks thru an aim scan. "Target locked!" she says looking at Benji. Hotaru hands to Benji a large bullet and Setsuna is running away.

Benji loads the bullet on the bazooka. "Fire!" they all shout together and the projectile hits the senshi of time turning her in tiny bits. A odd creature with crutches like arms appears on the street and screams "Gyodai!" and raises it's arms and open his large mouth and an golden eye there shot a beam of energy on Setsuna remains. She reassembled herself as a giant woman. The creature walks away staggering.

Benji talks to his watch. "Base Shuttle! Send the Change Robot!" and from a cloud a large giant robot appears. Benji and the senshis enter on it and fight the now giant monster Setsuna.


	4. Time lost

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new fanfic. Is a Sailor moon story. I don't own Sailor moon or any of the characters. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

This story happens after the Stars saga. Most of the senshis are in the college. Hotaru is on the high school. She has 18 years old. If you dislike changes in things that people call CANNON then it is better stop reading here. If you dislike Self-Inserted fics then stop reading here. If you dislike both then don't read from me. If you like both or you want to see what I will do then I welcome you to read my fic. And please if you are a purist fan and think that I ruined the story save the harsh comments for yourself. I don't mind being flamed but just say that you disliked. If you send a harsh flaming review I might send a harsh answer. If you just disliked and review saying me so it is fine. I can't please everyone. But please don't do as few reviewers that I had and send harsh reviews that are basically the same one almost crucifying me. I could say name but I won't. If you want to know who just see my reviews. They are still there. Any review is welcome. But please when writing think if you would like to get an answer with harsh words if you use harsh words. And by harsh I mean cursing, name calling or even saying things about me or someone else that you don't know. Advices, constructive critics, comments about the story or characters, pointing mistakes in spelling, asking for pre-read and questions that I can answer with out giving any secret of the story, will be welcomed. Flames will be read and answered as civil as possible. But remember I also can lose my temper and send a flaming answer.

"Text" Talked or thought sentences.

(Text) Talked sentences in a foreign language. As English when everyone else speaks Japanese.

;Text; Title of the scene song.

:Translations of a sentence in a language that isn't English, and small observations during the story:

Chapter three: Time lost

Tokyo September first 2004

Benji arrives in the outers house carrying a sleeping Hotaru on his arm. Behind him Setsuna, Michiru and Haruka are looking tired and weary. Benji also looks tired. "Three massive attacks in six hours." Haruka mutters collapsing on the large sofa of the living room. Michiru lies next to her. "Is too much for us." Michiru adds nesting herself in Haruka arms.

"Well I admit that we aren't having much time to recover." Setsuna says walking up the stairs. Benji swallows a remark. "Michiru, I think that you should change Hotaru." Benji says to the aquamarine haired senshi. Not getting a response Benji looks over them. Haruka and Michiru are sleeping deeply. Benji sighs tired. He moves upstairs carefully and slowly to not bother Hotaru.

He walks to her room and open it with some trouble because the girl on his arms. Thankfully she is very light and he managed to hold her with one arm to open the door. He places the sleeping girl on the bed. He moves to get up but she is holding tight on his shirt. Benji tries to make remove her grip from him. But she is holding on his shirt with an amazing strength for a little girl with such small hands. Noticing that she is stirring Benji gives up. He sighs and unbuttons his shirt. Carefully he slips out of it. He is with a sweat shirt under it and he walks away after covering Hotaru that is now clutching at his shirt holding tightly against her chest.

Benji leaves her room and closes the door and moves to his own room. He moves to the stairs and sees Michiru and Haruka sleeping uncomfortably on the couch. Benji sighs and pick Michiru on his arms and takes her to her bedroom. He does the same with Haruka. The couple smiles happily on the bed. Benji covers them and leave closing the door. "Now I guess that I can sleep too." A Benji mutter seeing how late in the night is on his watch. Benji lies down and fall on sleep quickly.

Sadly his sleep doesn't last long. One hour after he fell in sleep Luna and Artemis enters on the bedroom. Since calling haven't worked with any of the three senshis Artemis leaps to attack Benji with his claws. Reacting Benji sits up and punches the air. Luckily for the moon cat Benji punch connected with the air. But thanks to the motion the cat hits face first Benji closed fist.

The cat cries in pain landing hard on the bed with blood coming out from his nose. "What you two are doing." Benji asks tired and angry. "We need help. The inners are with problems." Luna answers sitting on the bed facing Benji. "The outers are in a trance sleep to recover the lost energy and they can't be wake."

"Whoa! You mean that you want me to go help the inners alone?" Benji asks now very awake. Luna nods. "Thanks to your unique condition you are the only one taking out Setsuna who can help them." Artemis says rubbing his nose. "Yes Setsuna told us about that." Benji sighs.

"We won't tell to anyone." Luna reassures Benji. "Damn is too much." Benji mutters getting up. Luna notices that his energy level is really low even with the combats and the kills that he cause. But she recalls Benji using dozens of magic attacks during the combat.

"Go Change!" Benji shouts and transforms. Benji lands as Kaosu. "Let's end it already." Benji says to the two cats. They nod and follow the tall man. Benji enters on the garage and rides on his Hayabusa. Thanks to a small magic the bike changes a bit losing all the identification marks and plaque. Benji stuffs the cats on a bag and puts on his back. They tell him the address of the fight and Benji speeds off there. In five seconds the cats are praying for them lives when Benji reaches the insane speed of 160km/h. they begin to shout one second later when the speed goes to 180km/h.

When Benji changes to the third gear Luna and Artemis are biting Benji's bag in fear because the wind howling around them in 230km/h in one minute Benji arrived on the location. The bike stops smoothly Luna and Artemis leap to the ground and kiss and lick the asphalt content in being alive after the insane race on Tokyo almost empty three AM streets.

Benji sees a large black dome. "They are trapped there. They can't fight or even move. The time is frozen there." Luna explains trying to make her voice firm. "Only Setsuna has power for that. And she can only keep it for few seconds." Benji nods, he knows that bit on information.

Benji walks to the dome and the cats stay with the bike. Benji touches the dome with his gloved hand. He easily slides his hand inside as if the barrier was made out of water. Behind his dark blue visor of the mask Benji closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He opens his eyes and enters on the dome. He instantly feels a heavy weight on his back.

Just like the one that he felt when training with Setsuna. She created a time stop zone and Benji felt the effects on his body even thought he could move and walk in there he still felt the weight of the frozen time, the gross thick, liquid feeling atmosphere around him.

He can't feel the usual feeling of the sword energy drain filling his energy reservoir. He knows very well that a freezing time zone is an energetic dead zone. The energy is also trapped frozen with the time. He also knows that his energy leakage is flowing much faster. As if air dragged to a vacuum. He runs searching for the inners senshis and whatever is causing this time barrier. Benji recalls of Setsuna words while they waited for Masamune finishing the sword. "There are creatures that are immutable by the time. There are creatures that are immune against time. And there are creatures that are passing by the time with out being affected." Benji can hear Setsuna words as well as he did when she first explained it to him. "Because you condition you are not immune at time related attacks like my time stop. But your resistance to them is so high that is just a little bellow the immunity." Benji nods. "And you are immutable by the time and immune against it." Benji said. Setsuna nods sadly. "But there are demons and evil creatures that also have those abilities." She adds.

Benji stays sharp on the dead silence of the dome. Whatever cause the time to stop for sure had time resistant creatures around. Having trained on a time gate time freeze zone Benji leaps back avoiding an attack. Few instants after the attack the sound of racing steps reaches him. Benji knows that is a side effect of a large time freezing zone. Sound travels slower than the normal in the freezing still air.

Benji draws his sword and slashes down a demon that is dressed like a ninja. He moves to the two others that are still there and kills them. He runs from that place before the corpses exploded in jets of blood cutted in large pieces. The energy of them is transferred to Benji. "Damn. Two boxes only." He curses seeing the energy level. He knows that he only gains one fifth of the energy that he would normally gain. Benji avoids the cars, people and objects on his way.

The senshis are most likely to be on the ground zero of the zone. But Benji doesn't know where the zone ends or begins or even where the center is. Benji is making sure of keeping a straight line from his entrance point knowing that sooner or later he would or reach the center and found the inners or leave the dome.

Benji takes care of many more demon ninjas on his search. Slowly his energy is reaching the bottom no mater how many enemies he kills. But he founds the senshis. They are all froze in the battle poses. Benji can even see Makoto's Jupiter thunder on her hands. Benji stabs the lightning ball. He feels he energy being transferred for him filling five slots of his energy bar. Not enough to major attacks but better than two.

Benji follows the poses of the senshis and sees a darker dome as the target of the senshis attacks. Benji's touch can't pass it. It is solid not like the dome where he is. Benji unsheathes his sword and holds it with both hands and slams the tip on the dome. Benji repeats the motion. He sees a crack appear on the dome and keeps pounding it.

The visor in Benji's mask is showing much information over the dome. About the hardness of the dark material to the estimated number of attacks until it breaks. Not as precise as Ami visor and computer. But still enough to him, since the main function is to protect his eyes from the wind when racing on the streets. Detecting a power burst the visor alerts Benji who reacts quickly leaping back holding the sword inverted in a half defense, half attack posture.

A tall demon with an old looking clock imbedded on his chest breaks the dome. The creature is a mix of a grandpa clock with a gargoyle, but with out the wings. The creature lets out a mechanical sounding roar and attacks Benji.

Benji dashes in a blur of speed leaving blurred images of himself behind him. The demon attacks one of the images. Benji uses that moment and gives many slashes on the demon that screams in pain with its mechanical voice. On his visor in a corner a small bar fills. Benji knows that to win he needs to keep the chain attacks until the energy of his reservoir was prepared to an attack.

Benji doesn't give a chance for the demon counter packing slash after slash. Packing an extra strong slash Benji makes the demon hit a light post. Seeing the bar filled signaling that the energy was ready for manipulation Benji sheathes the sword and draws a circle on the air with his hands and outstretched arms.

"Akai Arashi!" Benji shouts when finishing the circle and clapping his hands together closing all his fingers taking out both index fingers and middle fingers. A large fire dome erupts around him and a Japanese dragon made of fire hits the demon. The spell kills the demon. Benji falls on his knees totally drained.

The time returns to its normal flow. Makoto screams and tosses a Jupiter thunder only to see that the energy no longer exists. "What happened?" Minako asks not seeing the demon around. She notices Benji after asking that. The other senshis moves to him. "What happened and how you got here?" Serena asks confused.

"It is kind of a long story." Benji replies tired. Luna and Artemis run to them and each leap over the respective senshi. While they move to Benji's bike the cats explain what happened. They enter in an alley and change back to the normal. Even Benji who is only wearing a sweat shirt, jeans trousers and a pair of sneakers. The girls blush at his almost nude chest.

"So you two woke him up, he came here and fought the demon that froze us?" Serena asks resuming the story. "Yes." The lunar cats reply. Benji is buying a can of soda in a vending machine. "You should have listened to me when I said that was wise call the outers." Ami says to Serena lightly scolding her friend. Serena nods. Benji drinks slowly.

"You aren't looking too hot." Makoto says to the tired man. "I am exhausted. I was tired after our previous fight. And I just drained myself now." Benji replies. "Fighting on a frozen time zone is really hard." Ami shyly holds his right wrist and looks on his watch energy gauge. "Here says that you are with out a single drop of energy." Ami says. Benji nods. "The Akai Arashi drained the last seven bars that I had. That after stealing energy from Makoto's Jupiter thunder." Benji replies tossing the empty can on a trash bin.

"That explains why it was gone." Makoto mutters. "Want to crash on my place?" Makoto asks. "You look really tired and I think that is not good for you go out driving that bike like this." Benji thinks on the offer.

"I would like it. But I can't." Benji replies. Makoto tries hard not to show her disappointment. "I haven't told anyone that I left and they can get worried." Makoto nods understanding. They part and Benji drives backs to the household. He manages to drag himself to the bed before collapsing.

Michiru as usual is the first to wake. She wonders how she woke on her bed when she fell on sleep on the living room couch. Wondering that she passes by Benji's room, the door is open and he is lying face down on the pillow. She closes the door so no one else will see Benji only with that small shirt.

She begins to make breakfast to everyone. She calls everyone. But Benji doesn't wake. She is about to call him on the room when someone knocks on the door. Michiru answers it. Is Ami, Makoto and Luna. After a quick greeting the senshi let the others enter. "Want some breakfast?" Michiru asks. "No thank you." Ami and Makoto replies. "Actually we came here to tell you girls to let Benji rest as much as he wants today." Luna says.

Michiru frown a bit. She really doesn't like the idea of someone not eating her food when she made for the person. "Why that?" Michiru asks. Luna explains to the outers the night events after they all went to sleep. They hear in silence. Everyone knew that Benji was the most physical fighter of them. He actually needs to fight hard to pack any mystical attacks. And usually he gets as tired as them after the fights even having a much larger stamina.

"You mean that he used the last bit of energy that he had. Not only the one that he steals but his physical energy to help everyone?" Haruka asks trying to understand. The senshis nod. "I saw his gauge level. It was unlithe. All the slots were empty. He was out of energy and he was looking very tired." Ami says to them. Michiru runs her right hand over her hair. "I guess that we can give him that rest." Michiru says. The others nod. The inners leave the house.

"And I am also guessing that was Benji who took us to the bed Ruka." Michiru says to her lover. Haruka nods also coming to that idea. "We thank him later. If we slept as we was on the couch we would catch a cold and for sure wake feeling sore." Michiru adds. Haruka nods not wanting to angry her lover.

Way past noon Benji wakes and after dealing with his nature calls he walks to the kitchen in hope to eat something. That if Haruka haven't chugged down his share of food as she did on the past when he was late for the meals. Mostly because he was doing a chore for Hotaru, Setsuna or Michiru.

He founds odd seeing the four girls on the kitchen. "What is wrong?" Benji asks uncomfortable with the stares of them. He is dressed, is long past his morning wood time, he was looking fine on the mirror. He can't found a reason for them being staring. "What happened to you?" Haruka spurts recovering first.

"What you mean what happened to me?" Benji asks. "You look younger." Michiru replies to him. The trio nods. Michiru summons her Deep Aqua mirror and walks closer of him and shows him his reflection. Benji gasps surprised. He hasn't rejuvenated much. But was enough to shock him.

"I am looking like I was when I was eighteen years old." Benji says. He looks down to his body now noticing the small changes on his build. Due the constant work, stress and fights during his boarding school Benji got slim, faster and with a compact power build. "But how?" Benji asks to them.

Hotaru, Michiru and Haruka shake them heads not knowing an answer. "You fought a time demon yesterday haven't you?" Setsuna asks. Benji nods confirming. Benji stomach growls causing him to blush. Michiru serves him a large meal consisting of his shares of the breakfast and lunch.

Benji explains to them the fight. "You charged up the mixing bar against a time demon!" Setsuna asks and Benji nods confirming. "A time demon energy have odd effects when people are exposed to it as you was."

Benji swallow a mouthful of food. "You mean that the demon energy made me lost two years?" Benji asks. Setsuna nods. "And is permanent. You will grow old again those years. Well think on this way you gained two more years." Setsuna says to him. Benji isn't exactly content with it.

"Later we go to the Hikawa-jinja and talk with Rei. I have a feeling that your energy will begin to wake." Setsuna adds. Benji nods. Hotaru looks at the older man who now looks as old as she is and blushes lightly recalling that she slept and woke clutching at his shirt. After the meal they move to the shrine where as usual the inners are hanging there after the classes. As the outers they are shocked with Benji lost of age. What didn't stop Minako and Makoto of drooling over him. Rei does checks him from head to toe and said. "You are right Setsuna. Is still faint but his energy is there. His body needs time to adjust to it and unseal it by its own powers."

Ami is scanning him for any corporal damages or anything in those lines. She founds nothing. In order to help Benji with his energy wakening Rei drags him to the fire reading room where she teaches him few meditations exercises. But the now teen never was good on meditating, at least on the Zen way of doing. Resuming the inners and the outers had to hold back the two brunettes from killing the other after five minutes of attempts.

Rei is literally blowing fire while Benji is firing lightning bolts from his eyes towards her. Makoto has to help the outers because Benji was strong for only they handle by themselves. They are preventing Benji from sucking Rei dry and the priestess of cursing Benji to his death.

"I didn't knew that the hot head had a brother." A male voice says. "We are not kin!" Benji and Rei shout as one. And as all the others they look at the speakers. Benji recognize the trio of slim, almost anorexic looking young men. "Is the Star lights!" all the inners shouts letting Rei loose. She tries to attack Benji who managed to slip out the outers grip. Forgetting the fight the outers turn to the trio. Behind the outers a cloud of dust rises as Benji and Rei fight. "What you are doing here?" Haruka spats. "Well the princess wanted to come here so we arrived few days before her to arrange things up for her." Seiya replies.

The cloud of smoke clears and Benji is dusting his hands. Under his right foot is Rei's back, she is tied with her arms behind her back with her ankles and wrist tied together with Benji's belt. She is also gagged with a handkerchief. "Segura peão…" Benji mutters in Portuguese.

Rei squirms trying to break free from her bindings. Benji walks to the outers. "Now I feel better." He mutters in Japanese. The star lights look at him. "Who is the new guy bonbon?" Seiya asks to Serena. "He is Himura Benji. A friend of Setsuna. He is also Kaosu a ninja like warrior that is aiding us against a new enemy." Serena happily babbles it. "Can I smack her on the head just once to see if she gets smarter?" Benji asks to the senshis of the Solar system.

Benji sees that they are considering saying yes. "Better not risk it. She might get worse." Setsuna replies. "Nice to meet you." Seiya says standing a hand to Benji. Benji takes it and shakes it firmly. And he notices that Seiya is trying to make him flinch by squeezing his hand too hard. Benji shows him that his girly arms aren't strong enough for that.

Seiya hides a gasp of surprise when feeling Benji firm grip grows stronger. He tries squeezing harder, but the Brazilian doesn't seem to know pain. Benji returns the squeeze even harder and keeps squeezing the singer hand. Haruka smiles at the scene seeing the painful look on Seiya eyes. Every senshi there hears Seiya's bones popping under the pressure.

"Enough! I give up!" Seiya says when the pressure and pain became unbearable. Benji let him go. "Be happy that you are not a guitar player." Benji says. Seiya white hand is red with the mark of Benji's hand and fingers. He nurses his hand. "You did well." Yaten says shaking Benji's hand firmly but not as Seiya. "Good job." Taiki says shaking Benji hand after Yaten.

"You two are supposed to be on my side!" Seiya shouts at his brothers/sisters. "You were stupid enough to get on that challenge. He hasn't done anything towards you." Yaten replies acidly. "So what exactly she meant by a ninja like warrior?" Taiki asks. "Well my outfit unlike the ones that you use has a mask only with a slit for the eyes. And since mostly of it is black and I use a sword on my back." Benji answers. "Well I also trained ninjitsu."

Taiki nods understanding. The inners scold Benji who just ignore them. After all he is helping them but he is not related to the Silver millennium or the ranks of them. So he can plain ignore them with out any trouble. Ami and Makoto set Rei free. The priestess is enraged but leaves the revenge for later. When getting him on surprise since a direct attack is futile.

After an explanation over the Princess decision of taking a vacation on Earth everyone leaves. Benji is relieved in getting distance between himself and Seiya. For some reason he always disliked that Sailor Star. Since the outers and Benji got there by Michiru's SUV they return on the same way. Haruka is gladly chatting over Benji's death grip on Seiya hand wishing that was on his neck instead.

But Benji isn't sure of how the things will run. He knows that when a new group of warriors arrive in an anime during a fight or not it means loads of problems. He didn't know back then how right he was.

Tokyo September fourth 2004

Sailor Moon let out a shriek inside the large room where all the senshis and Benji are trapped. Not seeing her stopping anytime soon Benji covers her mouth with his gloved hand. "Panicking won't help." Benji says to the others sailors. Including the stars. His sword isn't with him. As Pluto isn't with her staff and Saturn is not with her glaive. All the magic items where lost during a massive combat. Thanks to Sailor Moon.

"I think that you can let her go now." Sailor fighter also knows as Seiya says to Kaosu also know as Benji. The ninja let Sailor Moon go and she continues to wail loudly. Benji covers her mouth again. "Can any of you girls borrow me a ribbon or something to make sure that she doesn't drive us insane with her cries?" Benji asks to the others Solar system senshis. Rei or Sailor Mars gladly hands to him her back ribbon and Benji gags Sailor Moon and ties her hands on her back.

"Now that we can discuss things with out our supposed to be fearless leader wails should we continue to come up with a way of getting out of here?" Rei says when Benji finished up. The others nod. Sailor Moon sobs in silence and Seiya is comforting her. "The walls are made from solid concrete. The door is made of steel and heavily armored. And this cursed room is blocking us from using out energy." Mars says. "Unless Kaosu have some dynamite up his jacket we are stuck."

"You have dynamite on you Kaosu!" Minako and Makoto ask in a silly and childish way. They can see the shocked expression on his eyes because the ceramic mask broke during the combat and he is only with a cloth mask covering his lower face. "I don't have. And if I had wouldn't do any good unless we used properly." Benji replies. Ami nods agreeing.

"We need to think rationally if we want to get out of here. We have about one hour before the youmas unblock the tunnel. Three more until they manage to enter here. So that leaves us four hours to escape." Ami says.

"Let's look around this room to see if we found anything useful." Benji says. "This might sound embarrassing. But if you girls need to go warn me first and do on a corner. The first is so I can move far from you. And the second is to not dirt up the entire room." And as he says all the senshis blush deeply. Even Haruka and the sailor stars. "Before any comment over him." Setsuna cuts before any of them can say anything. "He is being a gentleman and also is thinking over our minimal comfort while trapped here. I agree that is embarrassing but it should be explained before we can't actually hold it anymore." She says.

The others nod understanding after the initial shock. And they begin to look around the room. It is filled with shelves and boxes. The senshis and Kaosu look around. Half hour later they. They place some tools on the floor. Haruka appeared with a can of gasoline. Benji took a bit longer but he came with a motorized circular saw. They could see a smile forming on his lips when he saw the gas.

Benji puts the gas on the power tool fuel tank and pulls the cord strongly starting the tool. Haruka recognized the tool as a metal cutting one. She saw it some times on the garage where she takes her bikes and cars to repairs and customizations. Benji moves to a wall near of the door and begins to cut it. Sparks flow and the noise is too loud. But the senshis felt a wave of hope with that. If the door fell they will be free.

After one hour Benji is only with his pants, the mask, a pair of protection goggles, gloves and a protection head set. There is a one meter long line on the wall going very deep on it. Benji is covered with gray soot, smoke residues and sweat. Ten meters from him the senshis look at him. Some with more interest than others.

When Benji lets out a large string of curses they knew that the blade broke for the second time. Benji turns off the saw and Haruka and Makoto help him to trade for a new one. "How many more?" Benji asks rather loudly. "Four." Makoto replies showing him four fingers. Benji nods as they continue to trade blades. "Rest a bit. I will continue." Makoto adds. Benji nods and hands to her the saw, goggles and headset. Makoto starts the saw and continues from where Benji stopped. "God! This is hard! How he did for one full hour!" Makoto thinks feeling the torque of the tool and the vibrations all over her body. "This kind of feels good in an odd way." She thinks while Benji ties her back ribbon over her mouth and nose. Makoto understand since she no longer is breathing the dust.

Benji sits by the senshis. "Are you okay?" Hotaru asks worried. "I am fine. Thirst as hell but fine." Benji answers. They all know that they don't have a single drop of water there. And they are all a bit thirsty. But by working hard and hot on cutting the wall Benji was even thirstier than any of them.

Benji grabs his clothes inner shirt and cleans himself as well as he can. Still when he stops he is still covered by a thin layer of soot and smoke residues. He tosses the shirt away knowing that when he changes back it will disappear and when he summons it again it will be clean as a new one. Passed half hour everyone noticed the increasing heat. Serena that was freed begins to wail over the heat.

Benji notices that their breaths are becoming shallower. He knows why and by the look on Ami eyes so does she. Benji stops Makoto and grabs the power tool. He removes the disk and places two on there. Then he begins to cut the wall with fury using the max speed of the power tool. Makoto and Haruka begin to protest but Ami told them to calm down. She noticed that Benji also realized what was wrong.

The air is running thin. The oxygen levels are lowering. And if the door don't goes down soon they will suffocate there. Knowing that there is no time for being careful Benji can't cut all around the door so he just looses the part around the hinges and cut it. He turns off the saw and hangs it over his shoulder. He calls Haruka and Makoto to help him kicking the door down.

After ten combined kicks from the trio the weakened wall gives up and the door falls. The gust of air enters on the room and everyone takes a deep breath with out knowing. They run out from it and get they weapons. Still Benji carries the power tool too. His jacket is also dirty. All the senshis are also covered with soot in a lesser way. They run trying to get to the youmas before they notice that they escaped. So they can use the surprise factor.

Everyone is tired, thirsty and hungry. Benji who is ahead of the twelve senshis group is the first to see the demons busy moving debris from a path, too dumb to actually try another way. With a strong blow Benji chops off the head of one demon with the saw stopped. Them he pulls the cord turning the power tool on. The massive tool sprays blood all over the place on each slash. Messy but effective.

The senshis with talismans use them. Soon the hallway is empty. Taking out the senshis. They leave the hall armed. Benji turned off the saw. "Why you keep walking with that stuff?" Seiya asks disapproving. "Have you ever played with a game called Doom or other one called Quake?" Benji asks to the sex changing senshi. "No." Seiya replies. "I have!" Hotaru chirps. "So what is the thing that you never have enough?" Benji asks to the shorter brunette. "GUNS!" Hotaru shouts. Benji nods. "That is right. You never have enough guns or weapons in combat." Benji says.

"But a fucking circular saw?" Seiya asks angrily. "Well I would prefer a fistful of boom stick and a chainsaw but I work with that I got." Benji replies, the senshis aren't sure if he said teasing or not. But Haruka, Hotaru and Michiru burst in laughs. The inners and the stars look at the majority of the outers puzzled. Even Setsuna has a beginning of a smile.

"I didn't get it." Serena says speaking for the inners and the stars. "He is talking about a movie." Hotaru says wiping one tear away. "Actually a full series of movies." Haruka corrects. "The main character main weapons are a chainsaw and a two pipe saw off shotgun." Michiru explains. "Evil dead. Is the name of the series."

They reach the surface. Thankfully is a dark night and is raining, so the streets are empty. Everyone stays under the rain savoring the cool water washing them. "Ahhh…the small pleasure of the life that we take from granted." Makoto says. "Such as fresh air, cool air, water…" Minako continues. "Well since I will be cleaning up the car anyway I think that we should leave." Haruka says. And the inners squeeze themselves on the back seat of the SUV. Setsuna seat behind the wheel and Michiru sits on Haruka lap on the passenger seat. The stars pile up on the large open trunk.

"I will ride with Kaosu." Hotaru says seeing the state of fullness of the car. "Normally I would protest over you ridding a bike on the rain. But tonight I will allow since if anyone else enters here we won't be able to breath." Michiru says. Hotaru nods and she rides behind Benji. "You two go straight home." Setsuna says. "I will drop the inners on they houses and take the stars to they hotel."

"Okay. We will run up the bath so when you three arrive will be ready." Benji says to Setsuna. "Pour my bath salts on my tub!" Michiru says moving on Haruka lap. "The light blue one and the pink one." Benji nods. And they move away. During the trip they all change from the battle form to the regular form. Benji and Hotaru arrive soaked on the house. She small girl is shivering with cold. Benji runs a hot shower and shoves the girl in there.

"Now stay there until you warm up." Benji says to the still dressed Hotaru. "I will leave the tub running, so when fills up get in there. I will go get the other tubs filled." Hotaru nods. Benji tosses his soaked jacket and shirt on a basket and leaves the bathroom. What Hotaru don't see is that Benji is undressing on his way to not soak even more the floor. He moves to the laundry room and tosses his pants, shoes, socks and underpants on a basket and grabs a dry towel and wraps around his waist.

He moves to the others bathrooms and get the baths running. Hotaru also undresses and tosses her soaked clothes on the basket. The girl closer the water of the shower and enters on the half full tub. She sighs at feeling of the warm water. Half hour later she leaves wrapped on a bathrobe. She moves to her bedroom and dresses a warm pajama.

She passes by Benji's room and he isn't there. She moves to see the male bathroom. She hears a humming and knows that he is there. She moves to the kitchen and begins to make some ramen. Since is easy to make, tasty and the hot broth will warm them up. She recalls the argument that they had on the beginning of the Brazilian stay with them.

Flashback

"I don't want him using the same bathroom than us!" Haruka says angrily. "And why that?" Benji asks. "You use the same one as Setsuna and Hotaru. And I won't be anywhere close of the bathroom that you share with Michiru. And I won't be using at the same time as one of you."

Haruka seeks for an argument. "And he isn't leaving the toilet seat up." Michiru backs Benji up. "And he isn't tossing his clothes all around the bathroom as you do." Haruka backs away with Michiru' defense on the man cause. "And the only time that he walked in one of us was when you decided to have fun with me on the bathroom and didn't lock the door or placed the occupied sign there too."

Hotaru blushes hearing that and notices that Benji also blushed lightly. Surely recalling the incident. "And he apologized to us." Michiru says. "And as a gentleman he placed the sign up and told to Hotaru that was going to enter on the bathroom that it was busy." Hotaru nods backing Michiru up.

"He might do indecent things with our underwear!" Haruka says founding something to press on. "Like you do with mine?" Michiru asks teaseling. Haruka gasps with the words. Hotaru looks at Benji's face and notices that he don't want to get on Michiru's bad side. Is safer that way. "He keeps a stash of hentai magazines on his bedroom!" Haruka says. "As any healthy male with out a girlfriend." Michiru says. "And what you have been doing in my bedroom?" Benji asks, more curious than looking for an argument. "Now that is a good question." Michiru says. "Answer the question Haruka."

The blonde stays in silence under the gaze of the deep waters senshi. "You placed one of his shirts into my closet I went take it back." Haruka says. "I don't don those kinds of mistakes Haruka. Benji's shirts are three numbers bigger than yours. And he was kind enough to write his name on the hem of his clothes so I wouldn't get confused if you two had similar clothes." Michiru replies. "I was when Setsuna did the laundry." Haruka replies weakly.

"That sounds a bit more believable." Michiru says. "Benji where you keep that stash?" she asks to the tall brunette. "Well some of them are inside my closet and the others are on my nightstand." Benji replies. "I don't hide them." Michiru nods. "It isn't something that you need to hide. Is only natural." She says. But Haruka keeps protesting, until Benji just decide to end it and stick with one bathroom as his own. And Michiru made sure that would be the one that Haruka liked most, taking out they own on the suite.

End of the flashback

Hotaru chuckles recalling the long argument. She deeps fry some shrimps and vegetables making a tempura to eat with the ramen. Benji gets on the kitchen dressed on a sweat pants and a t-shirt. He offers help that she gladly takes. And few minutes later the duo is having a bowl of ramen while watching an anime.

After a while the other outers arrive and move to the bathrooms. The steamy ramen broth makes the trio hungry. When they leave the baths the found Benji and Hotaru dozing off on the couch after eating. In the coffee table in front of the duo are the chopsticks and the used bowls.

Only Michiru prevented Haruka from bashing Benji awake. The trio has some ramen and after it Michiru wakes Benji gently. "What Michiru?" Benji asks "I am kind of tired now." Michiru blushes thinking on a second meaning on his words that he for sure haven't planned to put there. "Well you can't sleep on the couch and neither can Hotaru. So can you move to your bed. And take her too?" Michiru says gently and in a low tone to not wake Hotaru.

"Take Hotaru to my bed…" Benji says in a sleepy voice. "Okay…" Michiru blushes more. "No. I meant take Hotaru to her own bed and then you go to yours." She says correcting his idea. "You wake me to take her to her room and not wake her so she can walk there herself. That is mean." Benji says a bit more wake. Michiru smiles gently. "I am her mother. She comes before you. Thought I am not going to leave to your own luck." Michiru says.

Benji nods and gets up. He easily picks Hotaru up. The little teen curls up a bit on his arms and hugs Benji by the neck tightly. Michiru smiles at the cuteness of the scene. She walks behind Benji as he moves to the second floor. He places the senshi of the silence on her bed. But she doesn't let him go.

"Michiru she isn't letting me go." Benji says. Michiru tries to help but Hotaru don't let go of Benji shirt. "It can't be helped." She says. Raise your arms." Benji nods and obeys. Michiru pulls his shirt from his pants and pulls it over his head removing the shirt from him. Hotaru keeps holding he shirt. Michiru covers Hotaru and they leave the room.

"Well you can go sleep now." Michiru says with a small smile. Benji nods. "Thanks for the help." Benji says to her. "My pleasure." Michiru replies. Benji moves to his bedroom not noticing the hungry look on Michiru eyes when seeing him half naked in front of her.

End of the chapter three:

Please read and review. I will answer every review. If you have time to read and send a review. I will send you an answer. I want to say thank you for the reviews to DragonArmada, HaruNatsu and Andou Masaki. Thank you a lot for the reviews. I also want to thank to anyone that is reading and not reviewing.

I am making two versions of this story. One with out explicit sex scenes and one with then. As well with sexual related omakes. The unedited version can be found in MediaMiner fanfiction page. The address is on my profile.


	5. Wrath of a woman

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new fanfic. Is a Sailor moon story. I don't own Sailor moon or any of the characters. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

This story happens after the Stars saga. Most of the senshis are in the college. Hotaru is on the high school. She has 18 years old. If you dislike changes in things that people call CANNON then it is better stop reading here. If you dislike Self-Inserted fics then stop reading here. If you dislike both then don't read from me. If you like both or you want to see what I will do then I welcome you to read my fic. And please if you are a purist fan and think that I ruined the story save the harsh comments for yourself. I don't mind being flamed but just say that you disliked. If you send a harsh flaming review I might send a harsh answer. If you just disliked and review saying me so it is fine. I can't please everyone. But please don't do as few reviewers that I had and send harsh reviews that are basically the same one almost crucifying me. I could say name but I won't. If you want to know who just see my reviews. They are still there. Any review is welcome. But please when writing think if you would like to get an answer with harsh words if you use harsh words. And by harsh I mean cursing, name calling or even saying things about me or someone else that you don't know. Advices, constructive critics, comments about the story or characters, pointing mistakes in spelling, asking for pre-read and questions that I can answer with out giving any secret of the story, will be welcomed. Flames will be read and answered as civil as possible. But remember I also can lose my temper and send a flaming answer.

"Text" Talked or thought sentences.

(Text) Talked sentences in a foreign language. As English when everyone else speaks Japanese.

;Text; Title of the scene song.

:Translations of a sentence in a language that isn't English, and small observations during the story:

Chapter four: Wrath of a woman

Tokyo September fifth 2004

After seeing Benji entering on his room Michiru goes to hers and Haruka's bedroom. She wouldn't openly admit it but the sight of the well build male form of Benji did arouse her. She loves Haruka more than anything, thought the sight of a virile man makes her excited. She kisses Haruka on the cheek. "Ne Ruka…" Michiru whispers sexily on the blonde ear. The blonde groans a bit on her sleep. "Ruka…" Michiru whispers kissing her lover on the ear. "Let's make love…"

Haruka opens her eyes a bit. "Mmmmm…Michiru we had a hard day…I am tired…can't we do it on the morning?" Haruka mumbles on her sleep and she turns her back to Michiru. A flash of anger appears on the aquamarine haired senshi. "I must be ready to be fucked when you begin things and you can't do me when I ask you!" Michiru asks in anger. Haruka answers with a snore too deep on her sleep to even hear her lover words.

Michiru cries in anger and leaves the bedroom. The house is quiet and the only sound there are the low angry sobs from Michiru. Michiru walks to the couch where few minutes before Benji and Hotaru were sleeping. She sits down still feeling the faint heat from the bodies of them.

Michiru sighs frustrated. She gets up and takes the two used bowls to the sink. She moves to the laundry room she founds the clean clothes and Benji soaked cloths in a basket. Feeling wicked with an idea of getting revenge on Haruka constants flirtations with anything with a skirt and her lack of concern to her own arousal Michiru walks back upstairs. Making sure that everyone is indeed in sleep she slides inside Benji's bedroom.

She closes the door behind her and locks it. She removes her robe revealing a sexy aquamarine nightgown. She also closes the window shutters. Then she uncovers Benji. He is now only with a pair of blue shorts. He is lying with his back down. Michiru licks her lips as a cat that just saw her prey.

She decides to savor her revenge and get as mostly pleasure as she can. She moves over him and straddles him. She keeps all her weight over her knees. She traces Benji face feeling with her fingertips the masculine lines of his face. Even the light harshness of his beard buds beginning to appear. "Mmmmm…" Michiru purrs feeling excited over it, used to the smooth softness of Haruka's face.

She runs her fingers down to his Adam's apple moving down on his neck, tracing his muscles. Savoring the hardness of his chest, so opposing against Haruka's soft breasts. Michiru can feel herself getting wet just with these actions. Her nipples hardened with the excitement. She pulls up her nightgown removing it. She tosses it away staying only with her now wet aquamarine panties.

She leans forward and kisses Benji, who are still sleeping. Michiru feels pleasure when her soft breasts press against his hard chest, her nipples rubbing his skin and body hair. She doesn't notice but she is rubbing her crotch against Benji's and is wetting his pants and making his member getting hard.

Much later on that night 

She gives a kiss on Benji lips. "Thank you for comforting me." she whispers. Then she leaves his room. She dresses up again. She considers in washing her panties and taking a bath. But she decides to leave everything as it is as part of her revenge. She naps on the couch and wakes again on her usual time Michiru walks to her room and changes of clothes. The nightgown and the panties are placed on a box and she hides deep on her closet. She puts on a new pair of panties now that all the mixed juices had soaked the one that she used before. She puts her normal clothes and begins to work on the breakfast. Making sure to fix something especial to Benji.

Benji wakes a bit late, he founds himself unusually naked. Thought his morning wood is raging. The images of a very hot dream with Michiru don't help him to sooth it at all. After a cold bath Benji moves to the dinning hall where everyone is. They trade greetings. Benji and Michiru eyes make contact for brief instants and they look away blushing. Benji because he recalls the dream.

Michiru is for knowing for sure about they affair. No one notices it. Haruka is grumpy because Michiru is shooting down all her attempts of romance. Mostly by being cold or plainly ignoring her. No one knows why Michiru is treating Haruka like that. Thought Benji suspects that Haruka flirted with someone in front of Michiru and the deep water senshi is on strike.

Hotaru leaves for her classes, Setsuna leaves to work, Haruka is on a day off and Michiru too. Benji doesn't work. Thought he passes by the living room dressed to go out. "Hey where you are going?" Michiru asks curious. "Well since the Hayabusa is too fast I was considering in buying a more normal bike." Benji replies in a casual tone. If was Haruka Benji would most likely say none of her business. But since the aquamarine haired senshi always treated him civilly and friendly Benji does the same.

"That sounds good! Mind if I go with you? I am bored here." Michiru says to Benji. Benji notices the expression of loss on Haruka face because Michiru silent treatment. "Well I don't mind the company. But I was going by subway since I was going to drive back from the store." Benji replies. "That sounds good. Give me five minutes to get dressed up for it!" Michiru says before running up the stairs before Benji answer.

Not wanting to get on Michiru bad side Benji waits. Few minutes later Michiru walks down the stairs wearing tight jeans pants, a tight aquamarine button up shirt and a light aquamarine denim jacket. She is with a pair of stylish boots and is tying her hair on a ponytail on the top of her head. "I am ready." Michiru says. Benji and Haruka are staring at Michiru. Benji never saw Michiru like that. And Haruka only saw her dressed like that few times. And all of them were before she tossed Michiru on the bed and fucked her.

Michiru grabs Benji by the elbow and pulls him away. "Hurry I want to see what bike you will get." She says dragging him out of the door. Haruka is still recovering from it while Benji and Michiru walk away. She can't recall of doing anything wrong lately that would cause Michiru to act like that.

Meanwhile Benji is uncomfortable around Michiru. The dream is still haunting him and having the real thing dressed sexily that close of him don't make things any easier. The subway is even worse. Because of the hour it is full and Michiru is pressed tightly against Benji. In front of Michiru is a window and Benji is pressed tightly behind her. Being asked to be there by Michiru herself.

"It is better than having a pervert groping me during the trip." Michiru said to him while placing herself against him. Thought she is purposely rubbing her derriere against his crotch and savoring his erection against her. Her sense of revenge is getting fuller by the moment that she ignores Haruka and acts nicely and sexily around Benji. After a long trip. At least by Benji's point of view they leave the train. Thankful for be using a long jacket that is covering his hard on Benji moves with Michiru.

"So where we are going?" Michiru asks curious. Easily, she is no longer forcing her actions to displease Haruka but enjoying the company. "Well to a BMW dealer. I have two bikes as my consume dream." Benji replies. "The Hayabusa and which one?" Michiru asks. "A BMW 1200 C." Benji answers. "Nice choice." Michiru says. Living with Haruka means that you end knowing lots about bikes and cars. And Michiru saw few pictures of it. And she liked. But Haruka said that wasn't her style. Now Michiru feels even wicked knowing that she will be helping Benji to buy a bike that Haruka dislikes.

In the BMW dealer everything moves quickly and smoothly. By few reasons. First Benji is playing in cash, second Michiru is rather famous and her influence from her family helped a lot and third the manager is a woman who got very attracted on Benji because his Latino features and tanned skin. They even got the bike with Benji choice of color. And after dealing with the paperwork they leave the dealer riding the 0km BMW.

Michiru now understood why she liked the BMW just by the picture. The sturdy looks, the seating position, not so inclined forward as in a race bike, but above everything is the single fact that the escapement sound is a deep sound almost like a feline roar. Not the high pitched sound of a race bike. Michiru thought of the sound very sexy just by being a deep bass sound, which seems to pass deeply inside her being.

Benji waits to Michiru ride on the bike. She does and wraps her legs around his waist instead of using the foot rest of the bike. Benji tenses recalling that on his dream Michiru did the same but facing him. She wraps her arms across his chest tightly. She moves her body adjusting herself on the bike. Benji feels every motion of her on his back. She squeezes her legs around his waist when Benji drives away. On the dealer the manager is jealous over Michiru luck.

Michiru sighs with pleasure inside the helmet feeling the low vibrations of the bike running around her. She also recalls her night escapade with Benji. The thought of having him inside her is very temptating for the senshi. She considers in trying her luck during the night again.

Benji drives inside the garage that Michiru took him when he bought the Hayabusa. To the surprise of the duo Haruka is there doing some adjusts on her car. She sees Benji and Michiru and boils with rage. Michiru smiles inwardly at the turn of events. Benji stops the bike and turns off the engine. Michiru lower her legs and dismounts from the bike. "Now that was a wonderful ride." Michiru says in a tone that has a hint of sexiness.

"I thought the same." Benji says but not by the same reasons as Michiru. Benji talks to the mechanic while Haruka moved away to not ending doing something bad with a wrench. Michiru is happy in seeing Haruka reactions. Benji finishes explaining the changes that he wants on the bike. Just in time to the parts that Benji ordered arrived. "It will take two hours to change the suspensions and breaks disk, and adding the compressors on it." Benji says to Michiru.

"Two hours." Michiru says knowing that Haruka is on the ear range. "Let's walk around to kill the time while they work on it. I want to get back home riding that bike." Michiru adds pulling Benji away. Benji can feel the assassin intention of Haruka and let himself be leaded away.

They are now walking around a full street. But before Benji can ask to Michiru why she is acting as she is the sailor stars greet them. Benji recognize the red head with an orange dress as the princess of them. They chat a bit. Benji counts to ten. And when he finishes the inners appear.

They chat a bit. But Michiru notices that for some reason Benji is tense. And all of sudden a window explodes far from them a cry of 'youma' fills the air. And a youma attacks them. Unlike all the other attacks this one there is only one youma. "Get the senshis!" Benji shouts to them blocking the attack against them with trash bin. "I will hold him here!" Serena is about to pull her transformation brooch. "We can't do it here! There are too many people!" Ami says before Serena does it.

"Hang in there!" Michiru says as they run away to found a hidden spot to transform. "Easier to say than to do." Benji whispers to himself as his helmet breaks. "This fucker is strong." Benji tosses the remaining helmet on the youma. It gets its attention. The youma is one time and a half taller than Benji, much larger and heavier. Benji leaps backwards avoiding a punch that breaks the asphalt. Benji ties a bandana on his lower half of the face covering his face and protecting his identity.

Because he hear on the air helicopters flying. And now that the crowd is away the reporters appeared. Benji looks around looking for something to use as weapon since he can't summon the Youkou Kyuuketsuki to fight. He can't found anything. Benji dodges another punch and packs some of his own. A sharp pain runs on his arm. "Now I get what she said." Benji mutters seeing his knuckles badly scrapped. "That fabric is far stronger than it looks like"

Benji didn't believe when Setsuna said that punching a demon with out the gloves of the uniform would hurt him. The demon took some damage too. So Benji runs our of the demon attack space. Thanks to its size the demon is slower than Benji. Unable to found a spot to transform the senshis continue looking in hope to get there before something bad happens.

Unable to avoid one hit Benji flies against a car smashing it. Benji bounces of from it because the massive impact. Benji flies into a show window. He lands inside a store. He groans in pain trying to get up. His entire body is in pain. But he gets up. He founds a nunchaku, he grabs it and looks around. He smiles seeing that at least he landed on a martial arts store.

He grabs a knife too, before leaving the store. He hits the back of the youma head with the nunchaku. The demon roars in pain. Benji leaps out of the way before the demon can hit him. Benji spins the nunchaku with ease since as a ninja he trained with those. Benji keeps attacking with the weapons until the break against the stronger demon skin.

Far from there the senshis managed to found a spot to transform and they do so. On the fight site Benji runs from the demon, which had began to toss things in all directions. He is doing that so the reporters won't be hit. The demon chases Benji. Thankfully Benji is faster than the demon and stays on a safe distance.

Benji is feeling very temptated to just use one of his ninja magical attacks and kill the demon. But he can't show his identity as Kaosu. Benji jumps to a large storm drain and the demon chases him. On the air the helicopters keep him on the camera. Benji is shouting at the senshis by his watch. It will take few minutes to them arrive there. Benji enters under a bridge and stops running. The demon keeps coming in full charge.

Benji moves his arms in a circle and when completing a circle makes a hand seal. "Akai Arashi!" he shouts. The demon is hit fully by the spell. He flies backwards and lands hard on the concrete ground. But he isn't dead. Since he is covered he could use the spell. He moves to attack the demon that was getting back up. Benji leaps over the youma head and grabs it with his hand and pulls him back down.

The demon did fall, but it grabbed Benji left leg. In that moment Benji knew that he was doomed. And he was right. The demon slammed him hard against the ground, luckily over a half meter deep water trail, which softened the impact. Still the air is expelled from his lungs. The youma holds Benji down on the water with one of his huge hands.

Even under the water Benji can see the demon face savoring it. Benji forces his body trying to break free. But the demon is stronger than him. Benji recalls of the knife and buries it on the demon wrist. The demon roars in pain. Benji moves the edge severing one of the demon wrist bones. The demon backs away holding his wrist that is now only holding his hand by less than a half of muscle and bone.

Benji rises from the water and takes deep breaths. Both are recovering from the attacks. "Shabon spray!" Benji hears a familiar voice shout and a thick mist surround them. Benji forces himself to his feet. "Go Change!" Benji shouts activating his own transformation. "Stay out of this! That fucker is mine!" Benji shouts to the senshis that ran to his side to aid him.

"You took a hell of a beating leave the rest for us." Makoto says to him. "No way. He is mine." Benji replies charging at the demon. Thanks to his visor he can see it. Three senshis aren't there. Saturn, Uranus and Pluto. Saturn and Uranus couldn't leave with out getting attention. And Pluto her reasons are unknown.

Benji is attacking the demon with fury. But he is wounded and he can keep his chain combos. But Sailor Moon finishes the demon with her final attack. Thought she almost hitted Benji with it. That alone got the man angry. But she killed his kill and that pissed him off more.

Before Ami's Shabon spray mist vanished they moved away. They change back to normal. All the senshis can see the usually calm man ready to explode over Serena. "That was my kill." Benji says in a cold voice going against the aura of anger around him. Serena clings on Makoto.

"Listen you took a hell of a beating out there. And you weren't managing to chain link a good combo." Rei says. "I wanted to kill that guy by myself." Benji replies. Yaten punches Benji chest. Benji gasps with pain. "You broke too many bones and cracked dozens more. If you kept going your broken ribs would have pierced your lungs." Yaten says to him. "And then you could have being killed."

Benji take deep breaths. "Healing star." Yaten says holding his transformation gear. A gentle light appears from it and enters inside Benji. "God…they are even more than I estimated." Yaten says, sweat begins to appear on his forehead and brow. The others cover them preventing people from seeing it.

When finished Yaten is weak and falls. Benji holds him. "Are you okay!" Serena asks worried. "I am fine." Yaten says supporting himself on Benji. "I used too much energy. He got too many wounds. You saw his hands. He had lost all the flesh over his knuckles, from the third to the second one. But he also cracked all his hand bones."

The senshis gasp surprised. "It is better not hit a youma with out the gloves from the uniforms." Benji says to them. "Let's get in a dinner and give him something to eat. By experience I know that he must be hungry now." Yaten nods confirming his words. They move to a near by café and eat a bit. Serena makes sure to stay far from Benji until she feels that he won't beat her up.

Benji and Yaten are having large portions to regain the lost energy. On a TV they can see that the story is all over the news. Benji sighs unhappy at it. At least he was with a mask. Later they all move to they own places. Hotaru watches with some jealousy Benji and Michiru arriving on Benji's new bike. Haruka is jealous because Michiru isn't paying attention to her.

End of the chapter four:

Please read and review. I will answer every review. If you have time to read and send a review. I will send you an answer. I want to say thank you for the reviews to DragonArmada and Andou Masaki. Thank you a lot for the reviews. I also want to thank to anyone that is reading and not reviewing.

I am making two versions of this story. One with out explicit sex scenes and one with then. As well with sexual related omakes. The unedited version can be found in MediaMiner fanfiction page. The address is on my profile.

I want to thank to everyone who review this chapter when it ended on the wrong story. It seem that when I updated the link went from the story that was meant to be updated to other not related. And I missed that. I want to thank to Chemical Love since was his review that made me see my mistake. I apologize for it and thank you for the aid.


	6. Just some peace

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new fanfic. Is a Sailor moon story. I don't own Sailor moon or any of the characters. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

This story happens after the Stars saga. Most of the senshis are in the college. Hotaru is on the high school. She has 18 years old. If you dislike changes in things that people call CANNON then it is better stop reading here. If you dislike Self-Inserted fics then stop reading here. If you dislike both then don't read from me. If you like both or you want to see what I will do then I welcome you to read my fic. And please if you are a purist fan and think that I ruined the story save the harsh comments for yourself. I don't mind being flamed but just say that you disliked. If you send a harsh flaming review I might send a harsh answer. If you just disliked and review saying me so it is fine. I can't please everyone. But please don't do as few reviewers that I had and send harsh reviews that are basically the same one almost crucifying me. I could say name but I won't. If you want to know who just see my reviews. They are still there. Any review is welcome. But please when writing think if you would like to get an answer with harsh words if you use harsh words. And by harsh I mean cursing, name calling or even saying things about me or someone else that you don't know. Advices, constructive critics, comments about the story or characters, pointing mistakes in spelling, asking for pre-read and questions that I can answer with out giving any secret of the story, will be welcomed. Flames will be read and answered as civil as possible. But remember I also can lose my temper and send a flaming answer.

"Text" Talked or thought sentences.

(Text) Talked sentences in a foreign language. As English when everyone else speaks Japanese.

;Text; Title of the scene song.

:Translations of a sentence in a language that isn't English, and small observations during the story:

Chapter five: Just some peace

Tokyo September eighth 2004

Two days passed since the youma attack that Benji fought as himself not as Kaosu. Michiru still is ignoring Haruka advances and fawning over Benji. Hotaru also notices. But since Michiru is ignoring Haruka she figured that it is to make Haruka jealous leave it alone. But she also is getting closer of Benji. Specially when riding the BMW. Seeing Michiru arriving on the day when was bought Hotaru decides to ride it on the same way.

Setsuna said that she had business on the time gate and stopped showing around. It is a calm day. No youmas to destroy the city, no incidents. When aiding Michiru with the grocery Benji won a stay on a hot spring hotel. All the senshis are happy with the idea. Thought none of the inners bothered to ask how many people could go and they are happily on dreamland. "So you won a stay for how many people?" Yaten asks. "It was for a family of five." Benji replies. "I am going to take Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru. Since Setsuna is not here I was thinking in giving the remaining one for one of you. But since there are many of you I am going to make it a lottery." Yaten nods agreeing.

"Alright!" Benji shouts making the girls snap from they daydream. "I won five tickets. And four of them already have an owner." Benji adds. And the outers show they tickets. "That is not fair! Why you gave them to them?" the girls asked. "Because I live with them." Benji answers. "You girls are lucky if Setsuna was here none of you would get a chance of winning the ticket."

They all frown with his last words. "He does have a point you know. He is living with them so it is natural that he gives them the tickets." Ami says. "To be fair over who will get the ticket you will draw straws. Who ever get the one with the red tip wins the ticket." Benji says showing to them his closed right hand with nine straws. "Well all of you can try it." Benji says. "Okay!" the girls shout. Serena is the first.

The bubbly headed blonde gets a white straw and cries unhappy. Minako pulls her friend to a side and try too. She also gets a white straw. Ami, Rei, and the stars princess also get white straws. Yaten tries and gets the red tipped straw. The inners cry with displeasure and Makoto shouts with disappointment, she was the next.

"Well Yaten won it." Benji says handing to the silver haired sex changing senshi the ticket. Yaten is about to say something when the princess speaks. "Go on and have fun. For more interesting that it could be I want to see more of this city that is why I was one of the firsts. So I would have less chances of getting it."

After those words Yaten nods deciding to follow the group. "Well we will be leaving tomorrow morning. We will be going in one car and in one bike." Michiru explains to the senshi. After setting up the details they all leave. Makoto, Minako and Serena are still crying over the lost ticket.

Tokyo September ninth 2004

Benji on his BMW and Haruka on Michiru's SUV stop in front of the stars apartment building. Yaten is already waiting. His bag is placed on the SUV trunk. For some unknown reason Yaten is on her true feminine form. "You can ride with me or ride with Haruka." Benji says. "Feel free to pick the one that you feel more comfortable with."

Yaten nods and looks at the vehicles. The SUV is with three passengers. But she noticed how Michiru and Haruka are acting and since Hotaru is on the passenger seat Yaten decides to go on the bike. And after holding on the Brazilian and making herself comfortable they drive away.

And after a two hours trip they arrive on the hot springs inn. Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru stretch with pleasure after the long trip. Benji and Yaten do the same. They enter on the inn each of them carrying they own bags. They are placed in a large room with two smaller rooms inside. That is quickly divided as Benji's and the girl's room. Benji got the smaller one. He doesn't complain since he is in only in one and they are four.

Benji changes to a yukata and moves to take a bath. Something that he really starved since his sudden appearance on that world was to take a real Japanese bath in a Japanese hot springs inn. Benji is excited over the idea. He enters on the men dressing area and trades the yukata for a towel and he removes his boxers leaving it on a basket with his yukata. He wraps the towel tightly around his waist and moves to the hot spring.

After washing himself he enters on the hot water. He sighs with pleasure. "This feels nice…" he whispers relaxing. When hearing the sound of a door sliding open Benji opens his eyes. He gasps with surprise seeing Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru and Yaten entering on the bath area only with towels.

Hotaru blushes madly and turns over entering on the dressing area again. Yaten blushes and holds her towel on the place. Michiru blushes lightly, more for seeing Benji half naked than of being seem half naked. Haruka blushes madly and is about to tackle Benji. "What you are doing on the men's side!" Benji asks recovering from the impact of the naked girls.

"You are on the women's side!" Haruka shouts at him. "I am not!" Benji replies. "I entered by the men's dressing room!"

"Hold a second!" Yaten says. "You entered by the men's dressing room. And we entered by the women's dressing room. It means that…" "This is a mix spring." Michiru finishes reaching to the same conclusion. Yaten nods. Haruka is angry but she holds back her will to attack Benji, since both aren't dressed for it.

"You mean that we have to take a bath with him?" Hotaru asks blushing deeply from the dressing room. "Yes. Since it is a mixed spring Benji can take baths here as well we can." Michiru answers moving to sit on a stall and begins to wash herself. "He is used to see us in our senshis clothes. From there to nakedness is a small step." Michiru says. "Benji can you please look away while we wash?"

Benji turns to face the other side. "I think that I can take a bath later." Benji says beginning to get up. "You will stay put. I am sure that you know that public bathing is normal in Japan. Besides it is nothing that you haven't seen before in others." Michiru says to him. "Come in Hotaru." She adds to the shorter brunette. Yaten is a bit surprised. But she understands. Besides her senshi clothes are skimpy too and her towel has much more fabric than the senshi clothes. The senshi sits besides Michiru and begins to wash too. Hotaru seeing the two doing moves to do the same. Haruka mutters few things and does the same.

Few minutes later the five of them are inside the large spring. Benji is trying very hard to not look at the senshis bodies and getting an erection dressed only in a towel. But that don't prevent the girls' of doing that on him. Hotaru steal glances at him and blushes seeing his hard chest covered with a layer of hair.

Yaten looks at him discretely since she positioned herself to be able to look at him with out calling attention. Michiru take few glances. But after their little night affair she is familiar with Benji's body. Haruka steals small glances with a mix of curiosity, disgust and attraction.

"What are those marks in yours skin?" Yaten asks to Benji. "Where?" Benji asks looking at the senshi. "Over your chest." Yaten replies. Hotaru looks at Benji's chest carefully now and sees the mark. A circular patch of lighter skin. "This is what remained from a bad wound that I got from a demon." Benji answers. "The first wound that I gained when fighting my first demon with Hotaru."

Hotaru recognized it before he answered. She thought that she even healed the scar but she was wrong. And Hotaru moves closer and looks at Benji's chest. "You got many like that." She says seeing more than a handful of lighter lines or small areas of lighter skin hidden behind his chest hair.

"Well that is normal considering that we fight demons and sometimes we do get hit." Benji replies a bit uncomfortable with Hotaru close scrutiny. Michiru knows why she hasn't noticed before, she was too busy getting to know other parts of him with certain parts of her.

Yaten never saw Benji chest before so she couldn't compare. But she understands that she is lucky that she doesn't have any scars on her even being a senshi. "I am leaving now. Enjoy the bath ladies." Benji says excusing himself "I am not used to stay too long on this kind of baths." He leaves the bathing area and moves to the dressing room.

After the dinner the group is relaxing on the recreation room of the inn. After sometime playing the group moves to the bedroom to rest. About one hour later Benji leaves the bedroom dressed with his usual sleeping attire, a pair of loose blue pants and a white t-shirt, he is holding a small belt bag with him. He walks to a balcony and sits over the rail looking far at the distant horizon on the clear autumn night. The night air is cool against his tanned skin.

He stays in silence looking at the horizon for long minutes. "What you are doing wake so late?" A feminine voice asks. Benji recognizes the voice. "I couldn't sleep." Benji replies. "And what you are doing up Yaten?" the silver haired senshis that is wearing a gray masculine pajamas. "I am a light sleeper and when I heard you leaving and not returning I got curious if anything have happened." She replies blushing lightly, she moves to the rail and lean over it resting her arms over the rail.

"What you are staring out on the night?" Yaten asks making conversation. "Nothing." Benji replies. He pulls an ear plug from his right ear and carefully places on her moving her air while doing so. The soft lyrics of the first ending song of Sorcerous Stabber Orphen Last Kiss.

Yaten follow the cord and sees that he is with a belt bag on his waist and in there a CD player. "It is a nice song." Yaten says. Benji nods agreeing. They stay there for half hour in silence hearing the songs of Benji's CD player before they move back to the bedroom. "Too bad that the time here is so short, this place is really good." Yaten say as they walk on the dark halls. "We have two more days and two more nights before leaving. So let's enjoy the most of it as we can." Benji replies. Yaten nods agreeing in making the best of the small vacation that she gained.

On the next morning the small group decides to go sightseeing on the small and ancient looking village of the inn. And Hotaru asked to visit an ancient naginata style dojo. She gained interest over spear like weapons after Benji's arrival and them daily spars. They go visit it with curiosity. Specially Benji and Hotaru.

Yaten is curious over it too. In the dojo Hotaru saw students practicing and gained from the dojo master a half hour of basic training that was changed to semi-advanced one since seeing Hotaru still with the weapon thanks to her daily trainings with her glaive. Michiru and Haruka felt proud when the master praised Hotaru skill. And Michiru took lots of pictures.

Hotaru beamed up and made sure to say that was the daily spars with Benji that helped her to get better. The master trains a bit with Benji. Seeing that he got a good skill, a bit before the adept level. Thought Hotaru is on the semi-professional level. But the fact that Benji tends to be very fierce and unpredictable gives the leverage on the master eyes to keep up with a natural fighter as Hotaru on her level.

After the visit Hotaru left the dojo filled with pride because she gained a booklet with few techniques that she will eagerly learn to try on Benji. And the taller brunette leaves content since he gained a handful of advices in how improve his technique. They stop to have some tea with Japanese sweets. Hotaru chuckles when as usually Benji frowns at the first sip of the very bitter Japanese tea.

Later they visited a store specialized in making sweets. Michiru is taking many pictures and gladly takes the offer in trying baking some. The aquamarine haired senshi pays close attention in how it is baked and prepared. The day is expended in visiting many sights. They return to the inn feeling tired but glad over the day.

And after the third night they return to Tokyo. The other senshis question the group with a furious intensity. Few boxes of candies keep them all busy while they give them a small version of the trip and the sights.

Tokyo October tenth 2004

One month passed with out any major worries. All the youma attacks were easily repelled by the eleven senshis, one Tuxedo mask and one Kaosu. Michiru began to get along better with Haruka. But by the blonde face is clear that the aquamarine haired senshi strike hasn't ended yet.

Benji is taking a course of prosthetic in a specialized on it during the nights, since the youma attacks are more frequent during the day. Benji is one of the empty rooms once used as a storage room converted in a small workshop for him doing his homework. In other words he is making provisory replacement for people who lost four of the lowers molars. He is using a white lab coat covered with resin dust as he removes the sharp edges from the provisory with a small whip engine.

On the kitchen Michiru is fixing a large birthday meal with Makoto, while Haruka and Hotaru decorate the back yard. After half hour Michiru asks to Makoto calls Benji to aid them. The brown haired senshi nod and moves to the Brazilian's workshop. "Benji Michiru asked to you help us!" Makoto says in a cherry tone and cheerfully. Surprised Benji grip on the provisory slips as he was polishing it on a table engine.

A loud bang is hear when the strong resin hits the metal of the engine back and flies past Benji head. Makoto closes her eyes when seeing the projectile moving in a high speed in her direction. But it never made it. She opens her eyes and sees Benji closed hand in front of her less than twenty centimeters away.

"That was close." He says to her. "Why you haven't knocked?" Makoto blushes. "I forgot." She replies embarrassed. "That was dangerous." He says looking at the provisory. Seeing no damage he moves to the engine. "You were saying something when entering." "Michiru asked you to help us." Makoto says. "She said that you are good in working with chocolate."

"I have some experience." He replies tossing the provisory on the balcony and shutting off the engine. He dusts himself and gently pushes Makoto from the workshop with a couple of light slaps on her derriere, she blushes while jumping forward and chuckles excited but happy with the gesture.

On the kitchen Benji washes his hands and Michiru checks him for anything dirty. She nods with approval and allows him to work on his lab coat since have the same function of hers and Makoto's aprons. "I wanted that you made for us those bonbons that you did for Hotaru when she tried to make some to give to her teacher on her birthday a while ago." Michiru says to the ninja.

"You want the ones of brigadeiro or the ones of cajuzinho?" Benji asks to Michiru, and then a smile appears on his lips. "Or you want that cherry and brigadeiro combo that you lusted when I made it. Hotaru is still wondering why I haven't placed any of them on the box for her teacher." Michiru blushes deeply at his words. "I would like some of those too." She says just above an embarrassed whisper.

"Bought the condensated milk?" Benji asks. Michiru nods showing ten cans of it on the balcony. "Cherries, peanuts, milk cream, granulated chocolate, butter with no salt, half bitter chocolate and milk chocolate?" Benji asks. "Yes to all." Michiru says "They are all on that side of the balcony." She points near of the cans. "Okay now I need three pans, two spoons and three glass bowls." Benji says.

Michiru nods and they begin to work Makoto looks with awe while Benji prepares the two Brazilian sweets and melts the chocolate to make the bonbons. While the sweets cool off Benji pours half the bitter chocolate on the third bowl, also adds some of the milk chocolate and one can of milk cream. He stirs it until it became a thick, smooth and velvet like paste. Michiru is making small balls with the brigadeiro and Makoto is making the same with the cajuzinho. Michiru rolls the sweet on the granulated chocolate and Makoto is doing the same on sugar.

They chat while Benji dries the maraschino cherries and make a tasty paste with the sweet liquid and a very thin sweet baking sugar. Pouring chocolate in a mold Benji makes thin covers to pour the paste. Benji makes small brigadeiro disks and fill them with a cherry each. Then he coves with the truffle and baths it in chocolate. Keeping them far from Michiru slender hands. She pouts seeing the bonbons far from her reach. She is about to say something when Benji places one on her mouth. Michiru lithe up and eats the bonbon.

Benji hands one to Makoto. She eats it too. "It is really good." She says munching it. "Thanks." Benji replies continuing to make more.

Soon they have filled three large trays with many bonbons. Makoto is glad that Benji allowed her to clean the pan with the brigadeiro. Hotaru is doing the same with the cajuzinho. Haruka is left with the chocolates bowls by the two. And Benji is fending off Michiru advances on the bonbons, since the senshi is trying to get all the cherry combo ones.

Hotaru chuckles now understanding why there wasn't any for her teacher. "Michiru-mama ate them all during the night." Hotaru whispers chuckling, Makoto chuckles too. The doorbell rings and Haruka opens. The inners, the stars and they princess are there. They enter happy birthday wishes are given to Ami. The party begins and gifts are given to Ami. She is quite amused in seeing Benji in a lab coat.

The party goes well, but Benji is wondering why Yaten is on his true form and not like her brothers on their male form. Ami is curious over Benji's works over that area. The doctor on her is truly curious over the profession that he chose. Benji and Ami chat a bit over it.

Later the party is over and everyone but the outers and Benji left. Michiru and Benji are cleaning up the tables. Haruka is washing the dishes and Hotaru is sweeping the yard. After leaving the house reasonably clean by Michiru high standards they rest. Michiru sits on the sofa with the remaining cherry combo bonbons eating them while seeing her favorite soap opera.

Hotaru is unpleased with her mother monopoly of the cherry bonbons. The brunette is about to argue with her mother when she feels a light pat on her shoulder. She turns and sees Benji smiling at her. He holds both of her hands together and makes a bowl with them and with his other hand he places a small bag on them. He opens it and Hotaru beams up seeing the bonbons. Benji touches her lips with his index finger. Hotaru nods and don't say a thing.

She gives him a peck on the cheek and moves to her own room to savor the bonbons alone with out worries of her mother taking them from her. Benji munches one of the brigadeiro filled bonbons and moves to his workshop to finish the provisory.

End of the chapter five:

Please read and review. I will answer every review. If you have time to read and send a review. I will send you an answer. I want to say thank you for the reviews to everyone that reviewed this story and I also want to thank to anyone that is reading and not reviewing.

I am making two versions of this story. One with out explicit sex scenes and one with then. As well with sexual related omakes. The unedited version can be found in MediaMiner fanfiction page. The address is on my profile.


	7. Revelations

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new fanfic. Is a Sailor moon story. I don't own Sailor moon or any of the characters. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

This story happens after the Stars saga. Most of the senshis are in the college. Hotaru is on the high school. She has 18 years old. If you dislike changes in things that people call CANNON then it is better stop reading here. If you dislike Self-Inserted fics then stop reading here. If you dislike both then don't read from me. If you like both or you want to see what I will do then I welcome you to read my fic. And please if you are a purist fan and think that I ruined the story save the harsh comments for yourself. I don't mind being flamed but just say that you disliked. If you send a harsh flaming review I might send a harsh answer. If you just disliked and review saying me so it is fine. I can't please everyone. But please don't do as few reviewers that I had and send harsh reviews that are basically the same one almost crucifying me. I could say name but I won't. If you want to know who just see my reviews. They are still there. Any review is welcome. But please when writing think if you would like to get an answer with harsh words if you use harsh words. And by harsh I mean cursing, name calling or even saying things about me or someone else that you don't know. Advices, constructive critics, comments about the story or characters, pointing mistakes in spelling, asking for pre-read and questions that I can answer with out giving any secret of the story, will be welcomed. Flames will be read and answered as civil as possible. But remember I also can lose my temper and send a flaming answer.

"Text" Talked or thought sentences.

(Text) Talked sentences in a foreign language. As English when everyone else speaks Japanese.

;Text; Title of the scene song.

:Translations of a sentence in a language that isn't English, and small observations during the story:

Chapter six: Revelations

Tokyo December fourth 2004

All the senshis plus Darien are on the Hikawa-jinja. A thin layer of snow is covering the city. The senshis are inside the shrine house. Benji arrives in his winter clothes but still clearly shivering with the cold. "I hate this cold." Benji says entering on Rei's house. The senshis chuckle. "Well you were quite excited with the snow on the first time that you saw it." Michiru says, Hotaru and Haruka nods agreeing.

"That was one thing. This cold is too much for a man from a tropical country like me." Benji says taking out the coat and jacket and hanging them with the others. He moves to the large table and Makoto serves him some hot chocolate that he gladly accepts. "As we were saying. We need to found more about this enemy." Rei says.

"We haven't found anything. Setsuna is trying to found anything but until now nothing." Haruka replies. "Michiru haven't detected anything with her mirror or Hotaru dreamt with anything." Benji sips his chocolate. "And all the attacks were random assaults of violence with no pattern." Ami adds. "And all the youmas weren't so…so…" Ami stutters on the end of the sentence.

"Silly as before." Benji says for the blue haired girl. Ami blushes but nods at his comment. "He does have a point." Haruka says. "Before all the demons where silly and kind of childish. Now they are more like demons." The senshis nod at the comment. "Still someone or something must be leading them. Or at least summoning them." Benji comments. "How long before I appeared the attacks were happening?"

"One month and a half." Ami replies. "You arrived when the first tentacle one appeared." "Tentacle?" Seiya asks not liking at all the sound of that. "Yes, that kind of demon. Like in those hentai movies that I told you three to watch in order to get ready." Benji says. "They were lucky that I were around when they faced it. Few seconds later and the scene would be like in those movies." The solar system senshis nod embarrassed while the stars blush deeply.

"It was so easier before." Serena mutters on her seat. "The enemy would send a lieutenant that would tell us what they want and who they are, saving us of these long meetings."

"That means that the enemy is smarter and stronger than before, with officers smart enough to not show up and tell for us the good guys they evil plans." Benji says icily to Serena. "You mean good girls since of guys there is only you and Darien. Since the starlights are originally girls' too." Rei says to Benji. "I meant as a group of heroes. Not fully composed of men. Like people say mankind, but there are also women on it." Benji replies to the fire senshi.

Everyone grew used to the bickering of the brunette duo that fights like siblings. The fact that both have reasonable similar personality traits as hard heads and stubbornness makes even worse. Benji's and Haruka's bickering sections lessened a lot when the blonde got used to the brunette. And the fact that Benji helps Michiru with the house chores make the blonde happy since is less work for her.

"Now there isn't need to argue over that. We all understood the meaning of what he said." Ami says skillfully defusing the fuse of the time bomb of the raven haired duo. "And we remain stuck." Darien says. "We have no clues over the enemy or his intentions and now they are beginning to send specialized youmas instead of small armies of them."

"Is wiser sending one lion than one hundred heads of cattle." Benji says and most of the senshis more used to combat agree with him. "They might be analyzing us with the armies in order to send youmas that will exploit of our weaknesses." Benji adds. The senshis nod again. It makes sense.

Once again the meeting ends with a bitter taste and the fighters leave to go to they own houses to rest. Benji arrives with the outers to the house. The outers chat over another subject while Benji opens the door for them. Benji signs to them to make silence and they do. They all notice that Benji became tense.

Benji enters first closing his right hand into a fist. Haruka follows also getting ready to fight. All of sudden a creature tackles Benji. The ninja blocked with his arm preventing the creature to get on his throat. Benji slams the creature on the floor and smashes his fist on the creature head killing it. "My carpet!" Michiru whines seeing the grey liquid staining her carpet.

"I would get worried over other things than the carpet Michiru." Haruka says seeing more creatures appearing from inside the house. They aren't taller than one meter or stronger looking than a seven years old child. But the numbers are high and they have sharp looking claws and teeth. "Back away now!" Benji shouts shoving Haruka to the door. The blonde obeys and pushes the other senshis too.

But before Benji can leaves a barrier appears holding him inside. "Benji!" Hotaru shouts seeing him trapped in the house. Benji doesn't have time to try break the barrier, knowing that would be futile he turns to fight the creatures. The door slams shut with the combat. Michiru is calling for the other senshis. They move to the outers' house. But they aren't sure that they will arrive in time.

Inside the house Benji is fighting a fast pace. Unable to summon his sword or transform so he as to appeal to Michiru's kitchen knifes. Promising to himself buy a new pair of them for her. Benji cuts them with the razor sharp knifes. Glad for Michiru's usual almost obsession with perfection as a housewife. Knowing that she will most likely kill him for spraying her walls, furniture and everything else with demon blood.

Benji slashes cleanly a demon in the half spraying blood in everywhere. But more and more demons appear. Benji continues to stab, slash, kick and dodge in an insane pace trying to keep himself alive. Outside the outers can hear the sounds of the fight and damage to the house interior. Hotaru who changed as her adoptive parents are trying to break the barrier.

The inners arrive when the outers broke the barrier one second after the noises ended. They enter on the house and found it a massive demons mess. Benji is sited on a turned over sofa sitting on the back rest with his back resting on the seat. His clothes are ripped and torn and there is a demon head on his left leg biting him. It is chopped on the neck. He has many smaller wounds.

"God! This place looks like a war zone!" Seiya says seeing the damage around the house the demon corpses. "Benji you are okay!" Serena asks to him. Benji eyes snaps open and everyone can see him gripping tightly on the now dented kitchen knifes. "I fought for fifteen minutes against a horde of demons and I am with a head biting my leg and with many more wounds." Benji says angrily. "I am perfectly fine. Never better."

Even Rei felt a strong will to smack Serena hard for her question. Benji is looking like a dead hero of a horror movie and she asks that he was okay. All the senshis question with fear the future of they kingdom ruled by Serena. Benji begins to cut the head jaw muscles and with Makoto help the head is removed.

Hotaru rushes to heal him and Yaten aid her. "I buy you a new pair of knifes later." Benji says to Michiru. "And the cleaners too. I won't be cleaning this mess." The aquamarine haired senshi replies. "I am not angry since you had no choice but I won't clean this."

"But I don't understand why send demons here. No one knows that senshis lives here." Ami says looking at the demons. Benji forces himself up creating protests of the two healers. "Benji you are not healed enough to walk!" Yaten shouts.

Benji ignores her and moves up the stairs the senshis follow leaded by Hotaru and Yaten. They found Benji on his room opening a long wood box. He pulls two swords and a long fukuro. And moves out of the room. "Benji you can't fight like that. You are too hurt." Ami says voicing Hotaru thoughts. But before the senshis can stop him he ran to his Hayabusa and drove off. "Let's follow him!" Makoto says. The senshis nod and run out of the house. But Hotaru for some reason faint, also Rei and Michiru faint too. The senshis look after the fallen ones. "What is happening!" Rei asks. "They are in trance." Ami says scanning them. "Whatever happened here wants to show them something."

Haruka is holding Michiru, "Uranus take Fighter or Jupiter, and go after Benji. His condition is critical but something is making him ignore his wounds and go fight." Yaten or also know as Sailor Star Healer said. "We will take care of everyone." Haruka hesitate. "Haruka we can't let Benji-kun die!" Makoto says. Serena nods.

"Fine. Makoto, Seiya let's go. His Hayabusa is fast. But my car is too." Haruka says. The others agree and run to the garage and enter on Haruka's sports car. "You should be going with them." Ami says to Yaten. "You are the one who can heal him. And Serena wouldn't be able to heal him."

"I know that. But if anything changes to bad with those three I am the most indicated person to help. Benji is resistant he will last until he is dragged back here to be healed." Yaten replies. Ami nods, she had to admit that was true. Thes, she had to admit that was true. dragged back here to be healed."d go fight. brunette ninja once confided to her that stubbornness is a strong and a constant trait on his family. And she saw it first handed when Benji got on uncountable conflicts with Rs family. ordiness is ei, Haruka and Seiya. Thought among the brunettes trio the conflicts were stronger and more physical.

Benji stops in front of an abandoned mansion, he looks at it. Is very big and even has a clock on a tower near it. And by the looks it is very old. Benji passes by the gates leaving the bike behind. Benji is tensely holding on his swords. Even knowing that he is Sailor Moon world that mansion recalls him too much of Resident Evil and Castlevania. And he is waiting to dozens of evil creatures to begin to attack.

"Hurry!" Makoto almost jumped out of the car when Luna shouted. "What you are doing here?" Makoto asks. "We have to hurry! Benji took his IAS Mk 300 to combat! The situation is too serious!" Luna shouts again. Haruka speeds up. "What is that Mk something?" Seiya asks. "Is a weapon! Is the only weapon from a planet far from here that Setsuna took him to train, that she allowed him to bring! Is a full assault shotgun rifle that shots energy projectiles!" Luna explains. "The condition that she imposes is that Benji only used that in extreme situations if the situation forced to a senshi being killed!"

The trio pales at the cat words. "YOU understand now!" Luna shouts. "Benji is going to try to rescue Setsuna who was caught by the enemy! And if he fails in rescue her he will kill her!" Haruka forces the car even more. "Why he would do it? She is his friend!" Makoto asks. "Because he is her friend is the reason that he will do it. To spare her from the suffering of being used against her friends and to destroy everything that we fought for." Haruka answers. "And if Setsuna gave him something to kill any of us if needed we won't resurrect after being killed by it."

Makoto pales up even more. She hoped that the idea was kill her so she would reappear safe in another place. "And Benji will only do it when seeing that is impossible to escape with her. Then he will kill himself to avoid to be captured too." Haruka says. "Is the only way that I can picture that idiot doing something like that. I am quite sure that he was not happy with Setsuna terms for keeping that gun."

"He wasn't." Luna replies. "He cares about all of you. And the idea of being forced to kill one of you is not something that he hold dear. But if Minako was caught and is going to be tortured, raped and interrogated by the enemy to tell everything about us, he would do it. To save her of a destiny worse than death. But he would regret and blain himself for it."

"Why Setsuna would ask him to kill one of us in a situation like that?" Makoto asks. "Because everyone has a breaking point and a treatment like that would destroy any of you beyond repair. She asked him so any of you would not pass by that." Luna replies. "I saw what happened to some female soldiers of the Silver Millennium that survived to situations like those. She wished death more than anything, during it and after it."

An even heavier air is around them. "In order to protect the spirit of us he will kill us if that happened even destroying his own." Makoto says. "Yes." Luna says.

They arrive in the mansion and enter on it. Haruka summoned her sword before entering recalling that Benji was unable to do so when facing the demons. The trio of senshis and a cat followed the long trail of demon corpses. Makoto, Seiya and Haruka are shocked with the sight. Benji left the house almost dying. But still he keeps fighting like crazy.

They arrive in a room with some zombies and kill them. Soon they enter in a room and hear a massive and continuous shooting. They run for is and see Benji holding a large black shotgun with both hands and firing against a huge army of demons that are trying to pass by a hall. And meeting only death by the unstoppable barrage of energy projectiles.

Benji runs to the hall after the last one fall. The senshis follow and soon they reach an inner garden. They all see a group of shadowed figures around a very beaten Setsuna. Her uniform is now only rags that barely covered her bruised body. Her hair is dirty with dried blood. Benji fires again at the group. They just jump avoiding. Benji isn't in a better shape than Setsuna. He is covered with open wounds and his right eye is closed with blood seeping out from it.

Still Benji charges at them, the senshis do the same out of rage for her fallen friend. There isn't a fight since the enemy is only dodging them. "Well if this is all that you can do this planet soon will fall." They say before vanishing. Makoto runs to Setsuna and checks on her. "She is still alive." She says. "Weak but alive.

Benji turns to them and looks to Setsuna. The ancient senshi open her eyes. Benji touches her forehead with the barrel of his gun. All the others pale and noticing that they are looking the other in the eyes. "Not now." Setsuna weakly mouths to him. Benji nods and removes the barrel from her forehead with relieve clear on his open eye. Seiya and Haruka help Setsuna to walk. Makoto aids Benji. That lost the last bit of energy since he doesn't need to fulfill his gruesome task. The injured duo is taken to the car, Seiya drives it while Haruka drives the bike.

Rei, Michiru and Hotaru watched the entire battle with tears and anger. They saw what happened to Setsuna while Benji tried to rescue her. Michiru comforted Hotaru the best as she could. But Setsuna words of 'not now' were clear for them. She would seek her final death on Benji's hands after she does something important. But the trio hasn't left the dream realm.

The scenery changed to the center of Tokyo. Everyone is frozen as onyx statues, the sky is blood red with an eerie glowing red moon. The cityscape is destroyed, buildings are only ruins and there are hundreds of people on the ground, also as onyx statues. They see a man running. He is wearing ragged pants with the left leg missing, a ripped shirt and a ragged mask. On his arms there is a small girl no older than the early teens. Her skin is very, very white almost albino, with medium length normal styled raven black hair. She is wearing a black version of a senshi uniform. Very ragged and battle torn. Her face is stained with blood. The trio is unable to tell if is from the man, hers or someone else's.

They recognize the man. Is Benji on a different Kaosu change, with long hair now. He runs from a black and red dome of destruction that is right behind him, destroying the city and the people statues. Benji is almost flying, running with all his power with big distances consumed by each jump like step.

"You won't be able to avoid or fight the destruction." A loud, cavernous and evil voice says coming from everywhere. "Death is the destiny of all. Destruction reigns supreme over anything. No one can stop it. No one can beat it. No one can do anything but accept the destruction."

Benji ignores the voice and keeps running from the dome surface that whirlpool with the red and black energy of its surface. "Chaos and Shadows are unable to reign when destruction arrives with all her might. In the end there will be only Destruction." The voice says again.

The girl squirms on Benji arms shouting something to him. But the senshis doesn't hear because the loud roar of the destruction. But they can see her tears easily. The roar stops for few instants and the senshis hear. "It is over. We lost. All that we can do is join them now. Let's accept the fate that is all over." They hear the faint voce of the girl saying to him. "Where we can run if the world is being destroyed? It is all over now. At least we can join them now. Our friends must be waiting."

They see the despair turning to acceptance on the girl face and the determination fueled by the despair and will to survive vanishes from Benji face. "I am glad that we will go together." She says as her hugs his neck tightly and buries her face on his chest, while Benji turns and face the dome that was only few meters behind them. "I am sorry girls. In the end I couldn't make a difference and your sacrifice was in vain. Sorry…" They hear Benji whispering before the duo is engulfed by the dome.

All the senshis turn to Rei, Michiru and Hotaru scream at the top of they lungs sitting up in reflex and trying to hold on they nightmares. The other senshis run to them to comfort the trio who stopped screaming and is sobbing and crying. Haruka holds Michiru and Hotaru while the inners tend of the fire priestess. The Starlights look at them with sad eyes.

"I really don't want to break the news for them." Taiki says to his brothers. Yaten nod running his fingers thru his silver hair. "Me neither. It drained me to heal up Benji and Setsuna. Especially Benji right eye. Was luck that it was mostly intact after the pierce and he haven't lost anything of his sight. And Setsuna wounds were many and as bad as his." Yaten says.

After long minutes calming the trio Ami asks them what happened. Rei tells them about the abuse that Setsuna took under the control of the enemy. Michiru tells them the fight on the mansion and the beating that Setsuna took while Benji tried to save her. And Hotaru swallows hard and tells them with tears on her eyes about the future in front of them.

All the senshis pale up and stays in silence. Rei and Michiru noticed that Hotaru haven't told them about Benji run, the girl words or his apologies for all of them when he stopped running and accepted the death. And they decide not to say anything of it to them.

"You mean that we lost?" Serena asks. "All our efforts until now were waste of time?" Michiru denies. "Every time that we have a vision we see the doom of the world caused by our current enemy." Rei says. "And we were able to prevent it until now. This time won't be different."

The senshis lithe up a bit. But Rei doesn't found much comfort on her own words. "Before we woke we saw Benji with a girl on his arms. She was using a black version of our uniform, she might be the key for wining." Michiru says to them. "She was no older than thirteen on the tops fourteen." And she gives the description of the girl

On the next day Benji and Setsuna wake and are filled on the events that happened later after the rescue. And they weren't happy. They reaction was more positive than the other senshis but still negative. Rei, Michiru and Hotaru decide to not tell to Benji or anyone else about how he died.

Tokyo January tenth 2005

Almost one month passed since the day that they found more over they enemy, so called Envoys of Destruction. Setsuna told them all that she knew over them. And wasn't much. After it they all tried to live closer to the normality. Trying to forget the fate hovering over them as a razor sharp sword held by a thread that is slowly burning away.

Setsuna physical wounds healed after two sections of healing, but the mental wounds are much more severe and no one knows if would heal. Since then she haven't transformed or fought. No one blain her for it. She was on her senshi form when attacked. Benji wounds healed with three sections of combined efforts between Hotaru, Yaten and Ami. On the first section Yaten healed his most critical wounds as his eye and several organs piercing. Hotaru dealt with minor wounds as cuts and broken bones. And Ami gave them the information of where heal and gave Benji anti-biotics to fight infections.

Even fully healed Ami makes Benji go with her to visit her mother on her clinic. So Benji is now in front of Doctor Mizuno senior, half naked and being examined closely by the experienced doctor. Ami is near telling to her mother everything over Benji's health. "It must be confusing calling for one of you by the speakers if you two work together." Benji says trying to make conversation. One Ami staring over his body in silence is enough. He doesn't need another Mizuno woman doing the same.

"Well we worked around that." Ami's mother says chuckling. She is lightly squeezing his right inner thigh. "That is really necessary?" Benji asks a bit uncomfortable with the intimate like touch of the older woman. "I am checking your muscular tonus." She replies. "I could do in other ways but this one is more interesting." "Mom!" Ami squeals blushing.

"You got quite strong legs here. You practice any sports?" Doctor Mizuno asks. "No. But I always walked up hills when young since where I lived where always in the top of hills. But I did some martial arts and played some baseball and soccer." Benji answers. She nods looking at his legs.

"How you got those scars here and here?" she asks pointing to his left knee and to a darker spot of skin under his ankle. "Fell out from a bicycle. I scrapped from the knee till the foot. Those are the remaining scars from it." Benji answers. She nods and pulls her stethoscope. "Now I will hear your heart a bit." She says before doing so. "Sounds okay." She says after a while. "Strong and steady beats. Slower than the normal but faster than from a full time athlete."

She moves to take his blood pressure. "So Ami he is that new Kaosu guy?" She asks to Ami. "Yes." The younger Mizuno replies. "She knows?" Benji asks. "Well I told her before Galaxia, it was kind of hard keeping the secret from her when showing up with bruises in a regular basis." Ami replies. "Then she did the math and found about the others. This was good when one of us needed a more specialized medical care that I could provide."

And a thin whistling noise leaves the machine. "Pressure normal." She says. "Now Ami I want to talk with him in private okay?"

"Sure." Ami replies and moves out of the room. Benji dresses himself and moves to sit in a chair facing Ami's mother from the other side of the desk. She is writing something on a new file. "You are aware that even with the magical healing micro scars remain on your body?" she says looking at him. "You mean what is making me feel line I have sand on my muscles?" Benji replies.

"You can say that. But you did notice." She says. Benji nods. "Is my body, is kind of hard not to notice." He replies. "You are right. The problem of the healing that they give to you is that it is preventing your body to heal itself. So the remaining microscopical scars remain there, and the body won't heal them like it would normally do and with time the scar would vanish. In other words it isn't fully repairing you." Doctor Mizuno says. "And they miss it because when they look over you with her scans and magic they look for wounds. You have many of them. So I am assuming that you tend to fight with out worry of getting hurt because your friends can heal you up."

Benji nods confirming. "Then stop fighting like that. Avoid wounds. If you keep like this soon you won't be able to move with out pain." She tells him. "Ami told me that if they die they will resurrect few days later with a brand new body. But you aren't like them. I can tell that. You can't just die to begin all over again. And even if you could it would be better if you didn't."

Benji nods agreeing. "I am prescribing you a medicine that will deal with the scars. And I am giving you the address of an old friend of mine that is a really good martial artist. Tell him that Aki send you there and he will train you." She says handing to him two sheets of paper. "I am giving you this because I care about my patients specially the ones that are Ami's friends. She has too few of them. And you fight by her side so I am also doing this to use you to protect her. I know that I sound selfish..."

"You sound like a worried mother." Benji says cutting her sentence. "I can understand that. I will do everything that I can to protect her. More than I am doing now." She walks to him and hug him. "Thank you. I wanted to ask this for her senshi friends but I couldn't. They all have huge responsibilities and show that they suffered too much. Asking them that would only make them suffer more." She says. "I am sorry but I needed to ask to someone to take care of my little girl."

"I understand." Benji replies trying to not get emotional with the hug. He wouldn't and couldn't admit to any of the senshis that he was missing his family. Aki breaks the hug. And Benji gets up. "But even with my request recall what I said." She adds. Benji nods and is about to leave. He swallows his pride and turn to face her. "I don't want to be forward or sound like a pervert but can I hug you again?" Benji asks in a rather meek voice.

"Yes you can." She replies seeing deep on his eyes that what he wants is to be mothered. He moves to her and hugs her. She embraces him as a son. She also enjoys the hug, since have passed a long time since she and Ami did anything like it. Benji let's himself to enjoy the hug that only a caring mother has.

After long minutes Benji breaks the hug. Aki cleans his face from few remaining tears. "If you feel like this again just come visit me." she says "And we can talk over anything that you want or you can tell me anything." Benji nods. "Thank you. I think that I might take your offer." He replies. "You can. Ami used to do the same. But now she doesn't do it with fear that I might overreact with her senshi business." Aki says. Benji nods again and he leaves the office, not knowing that he did to the doctor a great favor in helping her venting some of her pent up feelings.

End of the chapter six:

Please read and review. And I would like to thank everyone that have read and reviewed and to everyone that is reading this story even if you are not reviewing.

I am making two versions of this story; one with out explicit sex scenes and one with then, as well with sexual related omakes. The unedited version can be found in MediaMiner fanfiction page. The link is on my profile.


	8. Bitter victory

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new fanfic. Is a Sailor moon story. I don't own Sailor moon or any of the characters. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

This story happens after the Stars saga. Most of the senshis are in the college. Hotaru is on the high school. She has 18 years old. If you dislike changes in things that people call CANNON then it is better stop reading here. If you dislike Self-Inserted fics then stop reading here. If you dislike both then don't read from me. If you like both or you want to see what I will do then I welcome you to read my fic. And please if you are a purist fan and think that I ruined the story save the harsh comments for yourself. I don't mind being flamed but just say that you disliked. If you send a harsh flaming review I might send a harsh answer. If you just disliked and review saying me so it is fine. I can't please everyone. But please don't do as few reviewers that I had and send harsh reviews that are basically the same one almost crucifying me. I could say name but I won't. If you want to know who just see my reviews. They are still there. Any review is welcome. But please when writing think if you would like to get an answer with harsh words if you use harsh words. And by harsh I mean cursing, name calling or even saying things about me or someone else that you don't know. Advices, constructive critics, comments about the story or characters, pointing mistakes in spelling, asking for pre-read and questions that I can answer with out giving any secret of the story, will be welcomed. Flames will be read and answered as civil as possible. But remember I also can lose my temper and send a flaming answer.

"Text" Talked or thought sentences.

(Text) Talked sentences in a foreign language as English when everyone else speaks Japanese.

;Text; Title of the scene song.

:Translations of a sentence in a language that isn't English, and small observations during the story:

Chapter seven: Bitter victory

Tokyo February thirteenth 2005

Benji arrives late to the house and found a minor mess in the kitchen. "What you are doing Haruka?" Benji asks seeing the wind senshi covered with chocolate stains. "Tomorrow is Valentines Day and I want to make Michiru some chocolate. But all that I manage to do was explode it." She answers glaring at the melted chocolate bowl. Benji places his bag down and dress on his lab coat. "Let me show you how it is done." He says picking up a bowl. "Well I guess that I can leave them ready for next month."

He puts a thick bar of chocolate on the bowl and places it on the microwave. "Let's clean up the mess and we begin from zero." Benji says to Haruka. "And you know how angry Michiru will be if she found her kitchen like this." Haruka nods paling and they clean it. After three minutes Benji removes the bowl from the microwave and the chocolate is melted.

"So how you want to make it?" Benji asks. "Cherry combo; not a bonbon, maybe a large heart with it." Haruka replies. "You understand that Michiru has problems to make it and she is a good cook. How you considered in making them yourself when you are a bad cook?" Benji says to her teasing.

Haruka blushes. "I didn't think that would be that hard." She mutters. "You are lacking condensate milk you know." He says pointing to the balcony. She blushes again. Benji picks a can and makes the candy. "Now I will only give you instructions, pick the mold and pours a layer of chocolate on it. Then you put the filling and put more chocolate over it and let it cool off." Benji explains. Haruka nods and follow his instructions. Benji leaves Haruka to finish her chocolate.

"Melt some white chocolate later and write something nice with it over the chocolate heart and make a pretty wrapping. I am sure that she will love it." Benji adds. "Thank you." Haruka replies. "You are welcome." Benji says moving to his room.

On the next morning Benji wakes founding the house empty. He is aware that is Valentine's Day and that sooner of later at least two senshis will give him chocolate. After dealing with his morning routines Benji is about to have breakfast when his watch-communicator alerts him of a message.

He opens it and sees the content on the display. "Meet us on the Hikawa-jinja at noon. Do not skip or you will suffer. Ass: Hotaru." He sighs and picks his jacket and moves to the garage. In ten minutes he arrives on the shrine. To his surprise is empty even thought he is on the time set on the message.

He doesn't enter on Rei's house but he can tell by the silence that there isn't a person there. Even the elder grandfather of Rei's. He moves back to the entrance and sits on the porch of the shrine, wondering that is odd the fact that Hotaru is late she is very punctual unlike few of the senshis. Not to mention that the message was not something that Hotaru would usually write.

Getting worried Benji gets on his bike and makes the inverse route of Hotaru's high school to the shrine. He can see very few students leaving the school and the noise of a couple of still practicing clubs. Benji is still on his bike and he looks to the school. "Damn this isn't good." He whispers noticing the menacing aura that the building is giving. He summons his sword and places it on the bike frame.

He can see that the students aren't seeing him since they are entranced by some power coming from the school. Benji doesn't like that. He can tell that something really bad is happening but he doesn't know why the senshis haven't called him to help. He rides until the school main building and leaves the bike there and enters on the building with his sword.

Benji walks on the school. He is looking around as if waiting an attack or the senshis to appear. Around the school grounds there are few scattered students that doesn't even see Benji armed passing by him. But there are many monsters that attack him. Benji easily kills the bunch of skeletons and zombies.

"This really looks like Castlevania now." He commented after killing them all. A loud arrogant laughter echoes on the halls, Benji turns and face the direction where it came. An energy ball hits Benji on the chest. His sword and all his weapons turn into energy and they are scattered around the school. "Let's see how you will perform just with that pocket knife of yours." The voice says in an amused tone. "Here are the rules of the game you will have to face all the creatures on this school grounds. Some of them will drop an item or weapon for you pick it quick before it vanishes. The enemies of a room will return after you leave it. But there are few rooms with out enemies where you can catch your breath. We locked your special attacks only if you defeat the most powerful monster of an area you will gain access to one of them. I am not sure if you will but we all will enjoy this."

Benji curses. "Now it is like Metroid fused with Castlevania…" he mutters taking his butterfly knife from his pocket and readying it to battle. "Well I guess that I should stick with my usual strategy." He walks into a room and kills all the skeletons of it, and then he walks out and kills once again the zombies and skeletons on it then he walks back on the room and repeats the process until getting a weapon and few items.

Half an hour later he is checking his inventory. "Well it is interesting to know that now I have that skill of games of having tons of things in a inventory that I didn't know that existed and that doesn't show at all." He thinks while counting his new found daggers and short swords. "Four short swords and twenty six daggers. It is a good beginning." He commented moving to the next hall now with two short swords ready to combat.

In another part of the school.

"He is doing better than all of them so far." The arrogant voice says looking at a large crystal that shows Benji fighting against the monsters scattered around the school. "Much better than the senshis." Another voice adds looking at the senshis trapped inside stained glass windows. "Let's see how long he lasts."

Courtyard

Benji picks up a baseball bat from the ground. "Good more range and since those zombies and skeletons are weak it will be easy to beat them with this." He commented moving to another group of monsters. Benji's bat turns the skull of a skeleton into dust. Benji keeps smashing the bat against the zombies and skeletons with the fury of a madman.

Benji looks around and sees a small demon with feline features. The demon runs to Benji tossing small boomerang like blades. Benji parries them with his metal bat and charges at the demon. When the bat connects with the demon a mist of black blood appears on the air for an instant falling on the ground as a thin and sudden rain.

The demon's body vanishes and on its place a long knife remains, Benji picks it and places the bat on his back where it vanishes to his inventory as he equipped the knife. The black blade as in a combat knife with a saw on the lower halve of the back and a second edge on the upper half of the back, the edge itself with at least thirty centimeters long with brass knuckles guarding the handle.

"I have a feeling that this baby and I will be good friends." Benji commented with a smirk on his lips, it is clear that he liked of that knife. Benji looks around to see if finds another demon as the one that he just killed; he wants another knife like that. Benji repeats the process of leaving the courtyard and returning for ten minutes, seeing that it would take too long to get another knife he decides to move to the gym hoping to find the boss of that area so he can get some of his special skills back.

On his way to the gym Benji finds many object like demons that look similar to the earlier enemies of the senshis but less colorful and silly looking, the ones that Benji is facing now look more menacing that the youmas. Holding the knife in the reverse grip keeping the edge parallel to his forearm Benji slashes the demons cutting his way to the deeper areas of the gym.

In another part of the school

"He is performing much better than the senshis." A feminine voice commented looking at the large crystal. "His kills are over the hundreds right?" "Right." The arrogant voice replied casually. "But he is only on the first level of challenge; I want to see when he enters on the main building." "It is not like the senshis even got there." the other voice commented. "We should just have sent one of the tentacle demons to play with them." "Not now it would spoil the fun of seeing him fighting." The feminine voice said in a commanding tone. "When he falls we send some to play with them."

Gym

Benji looks at the burning pile that was the boss of the gym, surprising when comparing to the youma like demons the boss actually looked like a very fat, ugly and bald gym teacher that fired energy blasts and summoned odd creatures shaped like vault. Benji grabs a crystal that appears on the place of the demon and the crystal vanishes, he can nearly see the list of his attacks that were unsealed by getting the crystal.

"Okay that one gave me access to three of my long distance attacks." Benji commented looking around the now empty gym. "If this place is now following the Castlevania game series rules it means that in the next area they will be needed, I am better to plan well which attacks unseal to give me the best advantages."

A small sound of a sudden movement of air makes Benji spin on his heels pulling the trench styled knife from his waist and a scythe styled hand axe from under his jacket, in an aggressive defensive posture. Benji is looking at a tall brunette woman that is wearing a revealing and tight two pieces white dress with dark red long sleeves; her hair reaches her knees and falls in a casket of lightly spiked black hair.

She raises her hands in a gesture of non-aggression. "I am not your enemy today." She says to him in an unemotional but beautiful voice. "Then why you are here?" Benji asked not changing his stance even with her words and stunning beauty, he was getting used to be around gorgeous women.

"At this moment I am here as a neutral part." She answered calmly, clearly not disturbed with Benji's menacing and suspicious tone and stance. "I came here with out the consent or approval of the one behind this 'game' as you keep mentioning that is similar to. I am here to explain you the rules that were set on his game and yes we do follow certain rules when affecting such a big area."

Benji relaxes his stance a bit still keeping his guard up, keeping the stance was tiring and he was already an expert in foreseeing sudden attacks, the woman was clearly not going to attack, but it didn't prevented Benji of keeping the weapons on his hands. "As you already noticed and is using quite skillfully you were giving the inventory." She says pointing at his hands and jacket. "While I do not believe that you will leave this area alive I will tell you that it is permanent, you now can store items and equipment there even outside our battle stages."

"That sounds a bit odd." Benji commented casually. "Why giving the inventory skill to your enemy? And before answering that what is your name? I kind of want to put a name on your face" "My name is Sin." She answered in the same tone of voice that she kept on the entire conversation. "Sin, I guess that you don't like your name much." Benji commented.

"I bear no ill feelings towards my name and yes I do know the meaning of my name." Sin replied in the same tone. "Moving to the issue of the inventory." She changed the subject. "As the cost of the battle stage limitations imposed in our enemies we are forced to hand something as benefit to our enemies as the price of the stage."

"Limitations as the sealing of my energy attacks and spirit skills." Benji said in a plain tone. "Exactly." Sin replied. "While the advantage granted the inventory isn't as significative as the limitation imposed some people manage to draw most of the inventory, which is your case. The senshis suffered much more with the limitations imposed by Karajan's battle stage."

"I see, it does make sense since the senshis rely a bit too much in their planet powers." Benji mused casually. "So why Castlevania?" "Karajan has taken a liking of what your people call video games." Sin answered with a small hint of disgust on her voice. "As you can clearly see he altered the location with his battle stage to a similar scenario of one game."

"Castlevania series, side scrolling platform adventure game." Benji corrected casually. "Personally one of my favorites, I give that guy few points for good taste." Sin raises one eyebrow and cleans her throat. "Resuming Karajan wants to see you fighting on a similar scenario as in those things; he used the limitations to remove anything that might ruin his entertainment too early in the game." Sin continued back on her emotionless tone.

"My spirit techniques, ninja attacks, elemental scrolls not to mention the senshis' attacks." Benji listed the limitations. "Correct." Sin replied. "However as you noticed the inventory skill were gained and this bring to the reason of my appearance here to you. Just because you have the limitations of the battle stage on you it doesn't mean that you can't create new abilities that wouldn't be sealed by the limitations."

Benji smiles naughtily. "You mean that even with three long range strikes limitation that I managed to unlock if I never used the attack before today and I create it now it won't be locked?" Benji asked for her to clear the doubts. "Exactly." Sin answered. "If you never performed the named attack before even you have conceived it before it is unsealed and can be used if you have acquired at least one unsealing crystal of the range of the attack."

"I understand, so with this long range crystal I can perform three techniques that I already can use and as well use techniques that I never used or controlled before, it is tricky but handy." Benji commented thoughtfully. "I must also add that there is another benefit other than the inventory and the flaw in the seal." Sin said to him, looking at his eyes.

Benji meets her eyes with his, looking deeply on the cold black pools of her eyes with his brown eyes. "This is an elemental jewel." Sin said showing him a bright fire red gem contrasting the pearly white color of her right hand palm. "They act similarly to your elemental scrolls; they are actually far more effective. I am aware that you already collected one."

Benji nods and pulls an icy blue octagonal lapidated gem from his left side pants' pocket. "They allow you to change the element of your attacks when activated, the one that you have is a ice jewel, if you find a jewel bracer you can equip it with your gem and change the element of your spirit strikes." Sin explained now showing to him a dark red colored bracer on her left arm. "You can activate the jewel with out a bracer, just one at time, with the bracer more than one and if they are of different elements you can select the element."

Benji nods understanding, now he would also look for that jewel bracer for sure would be better than his scrolls. "As you must have figured unlike your scrolls that destroy itself when used the jewels are permanent." Sin continued her explanation. "You can build same element gems in the bracer to increase the elemental power, but to use two elements at the same time you need a muzzle gem."

"Muzzle gem?" Benji asked now confused, there was a bit of too much information. "Muzzle gem is a clear glass gem that will filter and mix the different element gems energy with yours to be used in mixed element attacks; it looks like that object that you call of pen driver." She answered. "Pen drive." Benji corrected. "Whatever." She replied. "Now that ends my appearance to you."

Sin tosses the red gem to Benji that grabs it with his left hand. "If we are enemies why you are giving me this fire gem?" Benji asked holding the triangle lapidated red gem. "We are enemies but as I said before there are rules to follow when a battle stage is followed, one of the rules is the benefits." Sin answered emotionlessly. "Normally I wouldn't tell you about the rules or care to explain them, but in Karajan's selection of scenario to this battle stage there is always someone that gives a explanation and a item to the hero, in this case I am the someone that explains the benefits and about the gems and you are the hero, now that I performed that annoying duty the menace level of the battle stage will increase and you will die wasting the time that I expend here explaining the rules to you."

Benji nods understanding, not truly understanding the rules but content with the fact that they follow them. As mysteriously as she appeared Sin just vanished in the thin air with an off pop. "Teleport." Benji commented after hearing the sound. "The pop was the sound of the air filling the void left by her body on the space where she was. Anyway I have this information to digest soon, senshis to rescue and those gems to find."

Benji moves to the edge of the tall platform where he was standing with Sin falling a handful of meters to a lower platform to return to the ground level. Back in the ground level Benji leaves the gym now wondering where he should move in the school to find the senshis and that enemy named Karajan.

In another part of the school

"I feel very offended." Haruka said to the other senshis. "We never got that kind of aid." "We never got that far." Makoto commented leaning back on her glass prison. "And they do get a point that we are a bit too much vulnerable with out our attacks, at least Kaosu is kicking ass out there."

"He is making us look bad!" Haruka exclaimed angrily. "He is trying to rescue us." Michiru said in a cold tone. "We should feel lucky that the enemy hasn't set tentacle demons against us." All the others nod agreeing at Michiru's words. "And it is our fault for not calling him when we felt the attack beginning and that we weren't able to draw most of the inventory."

"The inventory is useless!" Haruka shouted angry. "What good it does to have a mystical space to store things?!" "Storing uncountable weapons to be used in battle." Michiru replied calmly, Haruka just gained another long time of strike. "If it is so useless why Kaosu is doing so well?" Haruka bite her lower lip unable to come with a reply.

"Come on girls we shouldn't be fighting among ourselves here." Ami said trying to calm down the moods. "Anytime now Kaosu will get us out of here and we will have to fight, we need to save our energy." "She is right." Yaten said backing Ami up. "Getting so worked up is useless now, we should watch carefully and learn as much as we can of how he deals with everything." Everyone nods in silence and watch Benji now running to the main building of the school.

Main building entrance

Benji takes a deep breath leaning against a wall tiredly; the entrance is now clear of anything alive, dead or moving other than him. For sure that Karajan person had a sick sense of humor in what came to demon making, in the beginning Benji actually thought that would be a rather easy run on a Castlevania game that he did uncountable times before, but Karajan for sure had played other horror games as Silent Hill or Resident Evil because of the fucking puzzle to be solved on the main building door.

The result was that Benji was forced to backtrack and look for something to use to open the door, in the end Benji found an odd looking jagged key in the gym roof that after killing everything in the courtyard and gym to get there and being forced to kill everything again to return to the main building. Benji expended half an hour trying to figure how to make the key open the door just to find that the key is also a puzzle and he needed to arrange it in a way to open the door.

During that half an hour Benji promised uncountable times to shove the key up that Karajan person ass. Inside the entrance Benji was attacked by shoe lockets, shoes and a horde of demons dressed as students even some as teachers.

Benji checks his inventory and pulls a cereal bar and a can of juice from his jacket, killing makes someone really hungry and thirsty, not to mention the unspeakable feat of eating and drinking with a mask on.

Benji tosses the now empty can in a trash can that was actually the only thing in the room that didn't attacked him, he pulls a cigarette pack from his jacket and looks for a lighter. "Fuck." Benji muttered not finding it. "I must have left it in my other jacket." Benji sighs with the cigarette on his fingers. "The fire stone." Benji commented with a smile. He summons an energy ball that shines with a red color, he lights the cigarette and walks out of the room holding the ball. He smiles satisfied seeing a large number of enemies on the next room.

Benji tosses the energy ball inside and closes the door. A loud explosion fills the air muffling the sound of the demons roaring in pain. "So practical." Benji commented puffing out a cloud of smoke while opening the door. He smiles seeing the corridor charred black and pieces of demons scattered everywhere, he walks calmly picking up the items for later sorting.

In the senshis' prison

"That is cheating!" Haruka exclaimed seeing Benji tossing another firebomb inside a room before entering on it. "Way to go Kaosu! Cheat your way to the victory!" Minako, Usagi and Makoto cheer as one. "Where they got those pompons?" Seiya asked with a sweat drop on her forehead. "No idea." Michiru replied. "I won't even ask where they picked that routine. But I know that I will have to talk seriously with him about smoking."

Hotaru looks at her mother more surprised with her annoyance about the cigarette than over their current situation, as most of the senshis Hotaru fully trusts in Benji to rescue them, but she is still nervous about being helplessly trapped. Michiru is almost playing cards with the sailor starlight; Ami is calmly typing something in her mercury computer which Hotaru hopes to be a research in how to escape from the windows.

"Where he learned that?!" Haruka shouted surprised. All the other senshis look at the crystal and see a replay of Benji tossing a pair of lightning balls at a large group of enemies, the first one implodes killing several of them as well destroying the floor in the blast area, the second used the vacuum of the first blast that brought all the remaining enemies in a tight pack and exploded blasting them to tiny bits.

"Nice move." Michiru commented with a smile. "For sure is." Yaten added. "They complemented each other, the first strike brought the enemy closer of the blast area of the second that finished the job." The others nod agreeing now seeing Benji calmly moving by the corpses walking to the next area.

In the teachers lounge

Benji sits in an empty chair in the deserted room taking another deserved break from the constant fighting; a quick look at his watch tells him the fighting time that exceeded two hours with not so much advance. Benji stretches popping his spine and sighing with pleasure at the feeling.

He rummage on the drawers and lockers in the lounge looking for items and is rewarded in finding a dark metal blue gem bracer. Humming happily Benji equips the bracer and places the three jewels that he found on the bracer founding eleven gem slots on it; he is quite content in seeing that the slots actually mold themselves to fit the respective gem. "Now I just need the muzzle gem." He commented in a content tone. "I am so seeing myself casting a storm charger now. I just need the muzzle gem, I need to kill more red head female teachers for wind jewels, and you never have too much elemental power."

Benji stands up and leaves the room entering on a room filled with tall red head female demons dressed as teachers, with a battle cry and a broadsword Benji charges at the mass of demons.

Benji wouldn't deny that he was enjoying the whole game battle a bit too much, for once in a rather long time he was in a familiar environment and he knows the absolute truth of the games that the Karajan person selected and that truth is that the hero as that Sin woman said that he is always wins and nearly all the times the hero is a man, that is the reason that the sailor senshis failed to defeat the creatures in the school, while Benji is moving smoothly on the what he will be calling Castlevania high school.

The hack and slash was good, the enemies other than the mini-bosses and the bosses are easy to defeat and he was building a very large arsenal with the items that he is collecting on the school making up to the once given on his high school nickname of 'junk collector'.

After two hours of constant battle the senshis are moved from the storage room where the windows where they were trapped was stored to the main building roof, they all knew that the game was near of the end, victory after victory Benji cleared the areas to the despair of Karajan.

The senshis are now looking at Sin and a boy that doesn't look older than thirteen wearing odd black robes with an inverted bowl shaped hairstyle. They had discovered that the boy was Karajan, the one that had set the battle stage. He was enraged with the lack of success of his stage to defeat Benji, which is currently in the middle of the process of killing the final mini-boss.

Now removed from their previous location the senshis are unable to see what is happening, Karajan and Sin are watching in a smaller crystal, the senshis cringe seeing Karajan's grin at the fight knowing that it isn't a good sign.

In the stairway to the roof Benji is facing a tall red skinned woman with dark purplish hair that is wearing an excuse of an armor shaped as a bikini that did little to hide her sensuous body lines, not that it was much of a distraction to Benji, still the ninja was suffering to keep up with that final boss and her poisoned flames long sword.

The demoness had scored several good hits on Benji, especially one on his right side were her flames consumed the flesh to the bones exposing his ribs. In a desperate maneuver Benji manages to strike the demoness, however she also succeeded to strike him one last time.

The senshis look at the access door of the stairs with a mix of fear, hope, expectation and nervousness; Benji was taking too long to finish that final boss and appear to save them. With joy on their eyes and faces they see the door opening. Benji leaning on the now his poisoned flame sword walks by the door entering on the roof area.

Karajan laughs madly seeing Benji's state, it was easily to see the wounds caused by that final fight as they drip large drops of blood on the gray floor. The senshis gasp in shock seeing a bone deep vertical cut on the left side of Benji's face, exposing the now empty orbit were once was his left eye, the cut stopped two centimeters bellow his eye and began four centimeters above his eyebrow.

"God Benji…" Hotaru sobbed and cried seeing his state, she isn't the only one who does it, Michiru is crying looking at him, so are Makoto, Minako and Usagi. Even Haruka was shocked and sympathetic.

"It is over now." Karajan says in his arrogant tone. "You are going to die now and I will win this game." Before the demon can react the poison sword cuts the air nailing itself hilt deep on his heart. Karajan howls in pain as the sword poisoned flames destroy his insides. Benji stumbles the beginning of a dash before getting steady and charging at the demon with his katana.

With the stroke of the sword and the demon's head falling it is over, the entire air around the school grounds flicker begins to vanish. "Well done." Sin says to Benji. "The victory came to a high price but is yours, if you survive we will fight in another time." She vanish few instants before the windows trapping the senshis break and they are freed.

Benji grabs his swords and store them looking at the group with his good eye. "Sorry for taking this long…" he said before collapsing on his stomach. Hotaru is the first to reach Benji is hurries to try heal him. "Don't!" Yaten shouts holding Hotaru's hands. "Magic will kill him on this state! He has to be physically treated first to be healed! We have to repair the damages!"

Michiru barks orders to Makoto and Seiya getting them to grab a wooden bench back rest and use as a gurney. With Yaten and Ami taking care of his condition the senshis run out of the school to Michiru's car to move to Ami's mother's clinic in hope of not being too late for him.

In a not so short while later the senshis now in their normal clothes arrive in the Mizuno clinic, already warned by the girls Aki Mizuno is waiting for them. In a hurry Benji is transferred to a gurney and taken to the emergency room by Ami, Aki and Yaten. "Out!" Aki shouts to the other senshis that tried to follow them. "Out of here now! You will get in the way instead of helping!"

The senshis obey in a mix of fear, shame and despair. They can hear Yaten telling to Aki what happened to Benji with complex medical terms and abbreviations that none of them understand. Michiru comforts Hotaru knowing that she took quite harshly what happened in her school and the words of the elder doctor. The others sit in the chairs of the hall hoping to hear good news.

End of the chapter seven:

Please read and review. And I would like to thank everyone that have read and reviewed and to everyone that is reading this story even if you are not reviewing.

Sorry for the long time with out updates, it took a while for me to get over a block on this story not to mention problems with my classes and working in other fics. I hope that everyone enjoy this chapter.


	9. Chaos death

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new fanfic. Is a Sailor moon story. I don't own Sailor moon or any of the characters. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

This story happens after the Stars saga. Most of the senshis are in the college. Hotaru is on the high school. She has 18 years old. If you dislike changes in things that people call CANNON then it is better stop reading here. If you dislike Self-Inserted fics then stop reading here. If you dislike both then don't read from me. If you like both or you want to see what I will do then I welcome you to read my fic. And please if you are a purist fan and think that I ruined the story save the harsh comments for yourself. I don't mind being flamed but just say that you disliked. If you send a harsh flaming review I might send a harsh answer. If you just disliked and review saying me so it is fine. I can't please everyone. But please don't do as few reviewers that I had and send harsh reviews that are basically the same one almost crucifying me. I could say name but I won't. If you want to know who just see my reviews. They are still there. Any review is welcome. But please when writing think if you would like to get an answer with harsh words if you use harsh words. And by harsh I mean cursing, name calling or even saying things about me or someone else that you don't know. Advices, constructive critics, comments about the story or characters, pointing mistakes in spelling, asking for pre-read and questions that I can answer with out giving any secret of the story, will be welcomed. Flames will be read and answered as civil as possible. But remember I also can lose my temper and send a flaming answer.

"Text" Talked or thought sentences.

(Text) Talked sentences in a foreign language as English when everyone else speaks Japanese.

;Text; Title of the scene song.

:Text: Translations of a sentence in a language that isn't English, and small observations during the story:

Chapter eight: Chaos death

Tokyo February thirteenth 2005

One hour had passed since the battle in Hotaru's school has ended, all the senshis are still waiting in front of the emergency room. Ami runs out of the room with her surgery clothes stained with blood and with a pair of gloves soaked with blood. "Four units of O negative!" Aki shouted to Ami.

"Flat line!" Yaten shouted in horror, while the senshis peek inside the room. "Charge in three hundred!" Aki shout back. "I will get the adrenalin." The doors close in the second that Yaten hits Benji with the paddles and shocks him. "No response!" Yaten said. "Again!" Aki replied filling a syringe.

Hotaru covers her ears sobbing and crying. Michiru tries her best to comfort her daughter even thought she is feeling as despaired as Hotaru is, Michiru prays for his recovery not only because their friendship and her occasional escapades with the sleeping Benji, but for the sake of Hotaru she wouldn't stand his death.

Ami runs back to the room carrying four blood bags, inside the room Aki is removing a large amount of muscle from Benji's side. "God…" Haruka gasped seeing the operation; it wasn't anything that she had ever seen before.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Over four hours later Aki and Ami leaves the room, both mother and daughter are with their clothes dirty with blood and looking very tired. "He will make it?" Hotaru asks the question on everyone's minds. "If he survives the night it is possible." Aki answered in a tired voice. "Yaten is trying to heal the most critical wounds now; I will arrange things in the ICU so we can move him there and leave him in observation."

"Why we can't just heal him now?" Serena asks in a naïve but worried tone. "Because it would kill him." Ami answered sensing that her mother would answer in a much harsher way. "We had to remove a great portion of tissue from Benji, he was very lucky that his left lung wasn't hit by the flames, we even had to remove some of his ribs because they were beginning to rot. We aren't near finishing the treatment, we have to replace the bone tissue that we removed, make sure that all the poison is gone, prevent infections and if everything moves well then we start to heal him."

"You are very selfish." Aki said to the senshis. "He doesn't have your ability of resurrect when dying, that body is his only body all the damage on it is felt and will haunt him forever. I won't allow any of you trying to take him to fight until I say that he is fit to fight and thanks to the loss of his left eye I won't give him permission to fight."

Everyone stays in silence ashamed of the elder woman's truthful words. "I am only allowing you heal him because it is the only way to avoid his body to weaken with a long recovery." Aki continued in a serious tone. "Yaten will attempt to regenerate the lost tissue and hopefully Benji might live a normal life after this incident. Kaosu died and that is final."

With those words Aki walks away to another area of the clinic. "Ami what happened?" Makoto asks in a serious tone. "That isn't like your mother." Ami nods agreeing. "I am not sure Makoto." She replied in a tired tone. "I think that she got attached to Benji and don't want to see him hurt. I hate to say this but she is right, Kaosu died today. Even if Benji recover all the tissue that he lost I am not sure that we can give back his lost sight."

Hotaru takes a deep breath as if making an important decision. "Take my left eye." She said in a serious tone "WHAT?!" is the unanimous cry of the senshis. "I said take my left eye." Hotaru repeated herself. "I have reborn once and I can do it again, so take anything that he might need from me and then let me die, in a short time I will reborn in a new body"

"We aren't going to harvest you for parts!" Haruka exclaimed. "She is right! We won't let you do that." Michiru backed up Haruka. "I do it." "No you won't!" Haruka said to her lover. "The last thing that we need is give him the eye of a psychic."

"Listen you are all rushing things." Ami said to her fellow senshis. "If comes to that we can try the official ways, we don't need any of us dying even if we can reborn. I know that everything was too traumatic and we are all tired, so let's go back to our houses and we think in what to do when we have to." The others nod in silence and leave the clinic; just Ami, Yaten and Aki remain there for the night.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

A warm "Welcome back to the world of the livings" are the first words that Benji hears when he wakes. After his eye gets adjusted to the light he recognizes Aki Mizuno on his bedside. "Thanks." Benji said in a hoarse voice. "How long I was out?" Aki looks on her watch before answering. "Just few hours." She answered with a wry smile.

"Okay…" Benji said taking a deep breath. "Now the truth." Aki chuckles with her inability to tell a good lie, something that her daughter seems to not have inherited. "Three days, seven hours and forty two minutes." She answered in a serious tone. "You don't get that injured and walk out just with a band-aid. Anyway what is the last thing that you remember?"

"Sin telling that if I survived we would meet to fight again." Benji answered. "What happened to me after that?" "You were brought here and we treated you." Aki replied. "As you can tell we couldn't restore your left eye." Benji nods confirming, he let's out a tired sigh. "That will makes things harder to me." He commented bitterly.

"You won't fight anymore because I won't allow it." Aki said seriously. "I won't deny the advantage and aid that you gave to the senshis but like this you won't be able to fight." "I have to help them." Benji said looking at the doctor. "It is part of an agreement and because I want to. They are friends I don't want to see them dead or worse."

"Same goes for them, but like this you can't fight properly." Aki said moving closer and adjusting his blanket. "I don't know what kind of agreement you have made but you did everything to fulfill it. It is over now, rest because you earned it, you paid very high for it. You saved my daughter and her friends not to mention uncountable people; it is time for you to rest now."

Benji stays in silence unable to say anything because the worry on her eyes and voice. "You were healed but you are far from being healthy, rest so you can recover." Aki said in a gentle tone. "I will make sure that you will recover as much as it is possible."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

After one week Aki allowed Benji to leave the clinic, while content with the release Benji is surprised that the doctor dragged him to her condo. It seems that Aki had enforced her not allowing Benji to fight position by telling to Michiru pack two weeks worth of clothes for Benji and taking to the clinic.

Benji couldn't say that he was happy with the decision, he had gotten used to live with the outer senshis, but he were unable to go against Aki's argument that while she released him from the clinic for lack excuses to him stay there and not raise suspicions he was still in observation because of the poison.

Aki have given to Benji a rather spacious empty suite and Benji decided to take a good shower after two weeks of sponge baths. Looking himself in the mirror Benji stays in a somber silence seeing the very dark patches of skin where the poisoned flames sliced his flesh, he runs his fingers on the large amount of scar tissue on his chest and feels the roughness of the skin there and sighs. He turns away from the mirror and walks to the shower.

In the living room of the house the senshis are trying to accept the new changes on the group and for the first time Aki is present in the meeting to illustrated rather detailed why Benji couldn't fight anymore, the most sensitive senshis as Minako, Hotaru and Serena feel sick with the descriptions from Aki about how the loss of fifty percent of his sight could lead to Benji's death.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Half a week passed since Benji moved to the Mizuno house, Benji noticed with some bitterness that Ami wasn't around often and he knew that Aki wasn't either, however the doctor is staying with him most of the time. He is unsure if it is for the observation that she said that he was under or she was just content in having company.

Aki is fixing the lunch while Benji is working on the light routine of exercises that a friend of Aki told him to do to recover from the surgery. Benji sighs tired seeing how hard it is for him to do certain moments and how much strength he had lost. With lots of trouble Benji finishes the last sequence and puts the weight down in a rack.

"Damn it is too hard to do this." He muttered rubbing his left side where the large mass of scar is located; he grabs a towel over his chair and moves to the kitchen. "How it was?" Aki asked hearing Benji walking in. "Hard." Benji answered opening the refrigerator and taking a bottle of sport drink from it. "It is not getting easier at all. Those weights weight only four kilos and I am suffering to work with them."

"Considering that you lost around ten kilos of muscle tissue and bone it is only natural." Aki said turning to him. "Yaten couldn't heal everything; you have to understand that some of it won't return. You have to work slowly to strengthen what you have and prevent weakening the remaining muscles."

"I know that, but it is hard to exercise for hours everyday and not see any improvements." Benji commented opening the bottle. "I am seeing improvement." Aki said pointing at his hands. "Three days ago you needed me to open a bottle like that. You couldn't get enough strength in your left hand to hold the bottle or the cap. You are improving a little everyday."

Benji smiles at the older woman and take a drink for the bottle; she was right maybe if he continued he would recover most of his lost strength, reflexes and movements. "What you are cooking?" Benji asked changing the subject. Aki chuckled at his question. "SO now that you cheered you want to change the subject, well I can agree with that." She teased him. "I am making steak with onions, salad and white rice. You need minerals and vitamins; you are healing and need to increase your intake of nutrients. It is your doctor's orders."

"Hai, hai." Benji replied finishing the drink. "I will clean up now, I am sweaty." Aki nods and sees him leaving; she missed taking care of someone. After Ami began study long hours Aki found herself staying longer and longer working as her daughter studied more and more, she didn't found many reasons to stay indoors longer than sleeping, bathing and getting dressed. With the passing years even those times were discarded and often Aki slept, showered and changed clothes in her clinic.

Just during the last half of the Galaxia crisis she learned about Ami being a senshi, Aki did noticed bruises, cuts and other small wounds on her daughter occasionally, Ami told that was from small accidents in the PE classes and Aki believed, why she wouldn't believe on her daughter.

After two years and the sudden increase of the days were Ami returned hurt Aki began suspecting that something was wrong, for one month Aki followed Ami when she was nearly giving up and ruling the incident as an isolated event and a more troublesome PE class she saw a youma attacking and her daughter changing; it horrified her beyond words to discover that when confronted Ami calmly explained everything.

Aki wanted to be insane or believe that it was just a nightmare, Ami distanced herself even more after the discovery, and Aki buried herself in her work trying to forget everything. It took months and nearly losing Ami to Aki accept what her daughter was and understand that she couldn't do anything else that providing a specialized medical care for the sailor senshis.

Aki wanted to deny that she is glad that isn't Ami the one suffering what Benji is suffering, but she also feels guilty about Benji's condition; she felt that if she stopped him from fighting he wouldn't be so badly broken.

Aki met Benji many more times after his first visit and began to think of him as her own child since when they met they often pretended to be mother and son, it eased the suffering of both Aki's for not being there for Ami and Benji's for not being even close of his family and not having ways to talk with them. She bonded with the outcast and began to see him as Ami's brother often asking him to look over Ami. What she thinks that is part of the reason of his current condition. Aki wanted to take care of Benji seeking redemption for her self-thought sins, existent or not.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Few more days pass rather quietly, worried about Benji Michiru and Hotaru visit the Brazilian. Not finding a reason to forbid the visit Aki allows the duo to enter; Aki won't say anything about the senshis still being Benji's friends as long they don't ask him to fight again, Aki even took from Benji his changing watch to prevent him from doing behind her back.

Aki and Hotaru move to the kitchen to fetch more tea and snacks. Benji and Michiru remain on the living room. "You don't have to wear those shades around us." Michiru commented in a gentle tone, Benji is wearing a pair of black sunglasses that cover his eyes preventing people of seeing his missing eye.

"I prefer this way." Benji replied in a light tone. "It is to prevent me from seeing it." Michiru looks at him and she can clearly see the scar on his face even partially hidden by the sunglasses. "Let's take some fresh air in the balcony." She said standing up and taking Benji's right hand, gently pulling him to the balcony. Benji doesn't resist and allow Michiru to guide him.

Michiru leans against the rail of the balcony resting her arms on the rail, and looks at the city; Benji leans on the balcony besides Michiru but with his back turned to the city facing the living room.

"What you plan on doing?" Michiru asked glancing at Benji. "I won't try convincing you on giving up or fighting, whatever you decide I will support you. Even if you decide to return to your homeland."

Benji stifles a bitter chuckle. "Returning home like this is impossible." Benji said in a blank tone. "I haven't really thought about anything or even planned anything. I am trying to recover as best as I can."

"But isn't enough, isn't?" Michiru questioned now turning her head and looking at Benji's profile. Benji nods agreeing and moves his left hand a bit. "It hurts just moving, I barely can open a bottle cap, and I feel short of air easily." He said in a bitter tone. "I won't even start on how hurts to breath and on my left eye."

Michiru knew that Benji got it hard, he couldn't just start over as they can; Michiru knew that if any of the senshis were on his place they would have killed themselves to reborn with a new body. "I am sorry." Michiru said reaching to his left hand and holding it. "Because of us you are like this. Maybe we shouldn't have allowed you to fight this long; we got so used to your help and forgot that you aren't like us."

"You don't have to apologize." Benji said gently squeezing Michiru's hand. "It was my choice to aid you all; I knew the risks when I accepted the offer from Setsuna." "Offer?" Michiru asked confused. "So that story of hers of you being an old friend was a lie after all? I thought that was odd, Setsuna doesn't have friends."

"That story might be a lie but my actions, feelings and words aren't." Benji said looking down. "The truth would be too hard to any of you accept, Setsuna is already used to truths like that so she can endure it. You girls would collapse because of it."

Michiru smiles lightly. "We aren't that frail." She said moving to face him. "I am not that frail, you know me Benji; we shop together, you helped me in the house and we expended a lot time together; you know what I face in my daily life not counting being a senshi."

"I know and that is why I don't want to burden you with a needless story about me." Benji replied with a smile. "Besides like this is even more needless I am not returning anymore." "You shouldn't give up." Michiru said to him. "If you give up you will never get any better."

"I am not giving up, I just decided that." Benji replied in a serious tone. "Even before this I was confused if I wanted to return or not; I have ties here that I don't want to sever." Michiru stays in silence unable to reply. Aki and Hotaru call from the kitchen and move back to the living room.

"You will fight again?" Michiru whispered before turning to the living room. "If you ever need me you just have to tell me that I will help." Benji whispered back. "If you feel the need I will fight even like this." Michiru weights the somber effects that calling him would create; she doesn't know if fighting would aid his recovery or just speed his downfall.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Nearly two weeks pass peacefully making the senshis and the still recovering Benji worried, while forbidden to fight by Aki Benji still went to the meetings on Rei's house, Benji was an important advisor and strategist, also providing a different point of view on the events.

Most of the meeting consisted of recalling previous incidents and trying to find anything that they might have overlooked before. In the end as many of the previous meetings it was fruitless. The senshis leave, Serena leaves with Mamoru; Makoto, Ami and Minako leave together, Hotaru, Haruka and Setsuna move to Haruka's car while Michiru is talking to Benji. The sailor stars and their queen leave to their house.

"You are sure that you don't want a come with us?" Michiru asked to Benji. "I am." Benji replied in a gentle tone. "But thanks for the offer, I am not in the mood for going out and dining in a public place; I stand out too much lately."

"We don't care, Hotaru really wants to expend sometime with you. It is the first time in one month that you actually leave the condo." Michiru said lightly pressing the issue, it wasn't only Hotaru that wanted his company, she also wanted it. "I know, but Aki will skin me alive if I take too long, she is still not sure that you won't have me fighting so she doesn't want me out for long with you, she is seeing attacks that aren't happening." Benji replied in a tired voice. "I appreciate her worry but she is a little overprotective."

"She is channeling what she can't do with Ami on you." Michiru commented. "I won't try convincing you tonight, but we will go out for a lunch soon you, me and Hotaru, we will have some fun and act as it was before the school."

Benji nods agreeing and walk Michiru to the car, Benji sees the car moving away and smiles bitterly; actually Aki wasn't all the bad, she accepted that he could help the senshis with tactical advices and other things in the background, but Benji needed a time alone to do few things that he need to do; his short range combating might be severely compromised but he has other ways to fight, Aki accepting or not.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

In the restaurant the outer senshis are having a calm dinner. "Setsuna how you met Benji and his family?" Michiru asked in a casual tone. "You never explained us." Hotaru nods agreeing she was curious even thought surprised with the question, Haruka stays in silence actually jealous of Michiru's interest on Benji.

"When he first appeared to us." Setsuna replied. "But I know his family from way back." "I see." Michiru commented sipping her wine, she remains in silence Michiru doesn't know everything but talking with Benji after the school incident she learned that the story is a lie, unless Setsuna was still trying to keep up the façade that she had told to them in the first time; it was either that or Setsuna really believed in that lie.

Oddly enough Michiru was pending more that Setsuna believe in her own lie, which is very unusual. Hotaru notices Michiru's suspicions and wonder why she is like that. Michiru excuses herself to adjust her lipstick and moves to the restroom, Hotaru follows her since Setsuna and Haruka aren't going.

"Michiru-mama what is wrong?" Hotaru asked after entering on the restroom, Michiru is removing her lipstick with a tissue. "Something isn't right." Michiru answered looking at Hotaru's reflection on the mirror. "But that is what Setsuna-mama told us when Benji first arrived." Hotaru said knowing about which subject Michiru is talking about. "If that isn't the right story why Setsuna-mama told us that and why Benji lied to us?"

"Protect us." Michiru replied turning to Hotaru. "I spoke with Benji few days ago, he didn't shared with me the entire truth but he shared some of it with me, the story that Setsuna told us and he backed up isn't true."

"But Benji helped us he can't be bad!" Hotaru quickly defended Benji. Michiru smiles at Hotaru. "You like him." She said in a gentle tone. "Don't you?" Hotaru blushed and squirm trying to look away while trying to say something to set Michiru off but all that she can say is mumble confused words and sentences.

"He is the first male that I can talk with out getting embarrassed or that doesn't treat me badly." Hotaru said clutching her skirt. "In school they either doesn't care of make fun of me. They speak badly of me because you and Haruka-papa, they call me of so many things."

Michiru gently hugs Hotaru, she can imagine the horrible things that she must hear from others, and Michiru receive that kind of treatment rather often. "I know that is hard, most people doesn't understand our feelings or are just too filled with prejudice and hate." Michiru said in a comforting tone. "There are people that accept us with out prejudice; they are as many as the one that hate us."

"I only find people that hate me." Hotaru whispered sadly. "I don't have friends in school, it is horrible to make group assignments, either no one wants me on the group or I am forced to work alone."

"I know how it is." Michiru whispered back. "It is painful." "Benji is one of the few people that I know that doesn't care and treats me well." Hotaru said. "He helped me so much." He is a welcomed reinforcement for us." Michiru commented. "I don't mean as helping me as a senshi." Hotaru replied. "He helped me in our normal lives, as a fighter I can't even count the times that he helped me. Now he is broken."

"Benji isn't broken." Michiru said in a serious tone. "He will recover you will see it, he is much more resilient that we are." "He lost an eye and many muscles, my healing magic is useless." Hotaru depressed stated. "Medicine can't do anything either. It is a miracle that he is alive after everything."

"It isn't a miracle." Michiru said seriously. "He is strong and didn't give up even wounded as he was, he saved us. Now he is trying hard to recover." Hotaru looks at Michiru. "You like him too don't you Michiru-mama?" she asked in a serious but worried tone. "That is why you are making those questions to Setsuna-mama and is saying those things about him."

Michiru sighs, Hotaru isn't fully wrong she does have feelings for him; she had sex with him many times and since the first she had feelings for him. "I do like him." Michiru said in an honest tone. "What about Haruka-papa?" Hotaru asked confused and surprised with the admission.

"I am not sure of anything Hotaru, I am confused and torn." Michiru replied honestly. "I love Haruka, in our past lives we loved each other and I love her in this life too, but I am tired of her actions time after time she flirts with other women ignoring me, I have to be always available for her but when I want attention and she isn't in the mood for it she ignores me."

Hotaru is surprised with those words, she did know that Haruka strayed often but never saw anything other than flirting. "But why Benji?" Hotaru asked looking around to make sure that they are alone there.

"We always got along well; he never tried to judge me or even tried anything on me." Michiru answered. "He helps me in the house and is much more considerate than Haruka, I could list everything that but I don't want to, if I do I might say something that I don't want to and ruin the dinner. Benji is a good person and a very good friend."

"You love him?" Hotaru asked looking at Michiru's eyes. "Honestly?" Michiru asked seeing the confirmation on Hotaru's eyes. "I don't really know, I might be infuriated at Haruka and infatuated at Benji. I am not sure of my feelings, but I know that they are strong towards him, might be only infatuation and deep friendship that I am confusing with love. I know that isn't the straight answer that you wanted to hear from me, but is the only one that I have."

Hotaru stays in silence for few moments. "I won't tell to anyone." Hotaru said. "But mama let's agree on this, if one of us gets Benji the other will accept the decision okay? If he stays with you I don't want to lose any of you."

"Okay. I promise you that." Michiru said gently kissing Hotaru's cheek. "If you get him I won't be jealous, but I want to know everything." Hotaru blushes madly at Michiru's words. "Mama!" Hotaru squealed ashamed. "It is the truth, and I know that you would want to know if were the other way around." Michiru said in a teasingly tone, she was feeling better and decided to leave the questions about Setsuna for later when she is alone. Michiru reapplies her lipstick and they leave the restroom.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

In another part of the city Benji leaves a bar, Aki is waiting outside on her car. "Why you came here?" Aki asked after he entered in the car. "I didn't want to stay in the apartment alone or intruding on the dinner of the outers, I took a walk and stopped her for a drink." Benji answered in a casual tone.

"Well since you aren't drunk or in trouble it is okay for you to have a drink or two." Aki commented driving away. "I think that it means that you are getting better since you aren't locking up in the apartment."

"Before today you were the one telling me to stay indoors, it was rather troublesome to make you agree to let me jog in the mornings." Benji replied teasingly. "Because you are still recovering, the last thing that you need right now is to have an accident in a place where you won't get treatment or even worse caught something with your stressed immune system." Aki replied in a professional tone. "Until few days ago you white blood cells count was low while your body was stressed healing the micro scars on you. Now isn't as dangerous for you, but I advise to take short walks and avoid places that could hold infections, illnesses and other harmful conditions. You need to be extra careful now."

Benji nods absent minded, he heard that advice over and over again and know it by heart. While content with Aki's nearly maternal worry and affection it was suffocating him, even being hurt it was troublesome for him to listen to all those orders, before his training and months aiding the senshis it would be rather easy to stay home and not worry about it. He was friends of the senshis even Haruka and Seiya, Rei and him was more like bickering siblings, at least she is much cuter than his brother.

"I will be careful." Benji said to the older woman, he acquired something to aid him and the rest would arrive soon, even with out being able to change to Kaosu he would be able to give some support to the senshis and prevent innocents from getting hurt.

End of the chapter eight:

Please read and review. And I would like to thank everyone that have read and reviewed and to everyone that is reading this story even if you are not reviewing.


	10. Worried women

Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new fanfic. Is a Sailor moon story. I don't own Sailor moon or any of the characters. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

"Text" Talked sentences.

'Text' Thoughts.

-Text- Sounds effects.

(Text) Talked sentences in a foreign language as English when everyone else speaks Japanese.

: Text: Messages show in an electronic screen or written.

**Text**: something being recalled, flashbacks, scenes being replayed.

_Text_: a detail found in a location, scene, person, recording and images that originally wasn't there.

"_Text"_ Alteration in the voice, not in the tone but the voice itself.

Chapter nine: Worried women

Tokyo March twentieth 2005

A little over one month passed since Kaosu's last appearance, not that the media knew about it. The school incident was rather suppressed thanks to the odd battlefield that was generated, not even one of the students recalled the incident or even got hurt and since then the Envoys of Destruction have been quiet, most likely recovering from the loss of one of their high ranked members and preparing to a new series of attacks.

For most of the senshis their routine changed just a little since the incident, Michiru, Hotaru and Yaten are constantly visiting Benji on Aki's condo, Ami is working with Yaten and using the information that Aki gave to them they are trying to remove most of Benji's micro scars.

Haruka is suffering since Michiru still is avoiding making love with her; the blonde senshi is jealous of Benji and angry at him because she knows that somehow he is the cause of her current condition.

Benji also adapted to his new routine, house and housemates; Michiru's and Hotaru's visits help him with needed changes to go out with out having to give a long explanation to Aki.

Currently Benji, Hotaru and Michiru are inside a café, Benji is using a pair of slim black glasses that cover his entire eyes preventing people from looking at his shut eyelid; even with a glass eye Benji refused to uncover his eyes. The scar over his left eye attracts attention to his left eye and with close scrutiny the fake eye could be noticed.

Hotaru and Michiru doesn't mind the glasses or the scar, instead of being a ugly scar that marred his face the scar gave a appearance of danger and toughness, a fact that often attracted thugs and other kind grunts seeking for fame for beating someone as tall and strong looking as Benji.

Hotaru is talking about a recent report that she has to deliver to her class. "I don't know what is worse making the report or making a report about the sailor senshis." She said in a light tone.

"At least you know that you can get very accurate material for your report." Benji commented casually. "Just be careful to not reveal anything too unique that might connect you to the senshis."

"I know that already, that is why I am not excited about it." Hotaru replied. "It will be rather interesting. You will be mentioning Tuxedo Mask or Kaosu on it?" Michiru asked. "Just a little." Hotaru answered. "Unlike the senshis Kaosu and Tuxedo Mask aren't as active."

"Unlike Tuxedo Mask Kaosu was very active for a very short time." Benji commented. "And it was rather active to the battles during his active period." "We know that." Michiru commented with a smile. "And we are sure that the senshis appreciate it too."

"But it is hard to write about Kaosu, there isn't much information available on the media." Hotaru commented stirring her iced coffee. "Not that there is much about the senshis or Tuxedo Mask either."

Michiru nods agreeing, everyone worked rather hard to prevent excessive media exposure, very few times they were recorded by cameras, it was more common some blurred pictures and few better pictures. "And Kaosu has the advantage of having a mask and not even an inch of skin exposed." Michiru commented casually.

"Changing the subject a little." Hotaru said before they end speaking too much about the senshis and their allies and expose something that they shouldn't. "When you will be riding again?" Hotaru asked to Benji.

"I am not really sure if I can ride any of my bikes in my current situation. " Benji answered in a serious tone. "It could be very dangerous, but at least I can enjoy seeing them, after all they are the two bikes of my dreams. Seeing something beautiful never gets old."

"True." Michiru commented casually. "Not to mention that the BMW is very comfortable." Inwardly she hoped that he was looking at her since his face was turned on her direction when he said the last sentence. "I really wanted to ride on it with you again."

"In an open and clear area with out traffic I could ride." Benji commented. "If I don't go too fast I think a joy ride would be possible." "I know that we can wrap something up." Michiru said with a smile. "We can arrange in a day in the racing track or an empty parking lot."

"For sure have been a while since I last rode my BMW." Benji commented in a wistful tone. "Since that incident in your school." "You don't have to bring that up." Hotaru said in a gentle tone.

"I don't have regrets." Benji said to the younger brunette. "I did what I had to do to save you two and everyone else. What happened; happened nothing can change that." Hotaru stays in silence unable to reply. "Aki is still keeping you in a short leash?" Michiru asked changing the subject again.

"Yeah, she is slowly giving me space but she is still worrying too much." Benji answered. "I know that she worries and only want the best but I trained for too long to stop because of this. I guess that she is focusing on me what she can't focus on Ami."

Michiru nods agreeing, it was common knowledge that Aki worried about Ami and she couldn't stop Ami from being a senshi, even wanting Aki knew that it was Ami's destiny and she couldn't fight it, but in Benji's case Aki knows that he is different than everyone else and tries very hard to prevent him from continue fighting.

Hotaru stays in silence not sure of what to say, and notices that Michiru is speaking with him with ease, it wasn't a full surprise since they always got along well but know that she knows that Michiru also likes Benji it troubles Hotaru for not being able to chat in fear of saying something that would bring up Benji's wounds.

"Benji if I ask you, you would make some cherry combo bonbons for me?" Michiru asked in a casual tone. "I wouldn't mind but don't you think that you shouldn't eat so many chocolates, you might gain some weight." Benji teased. "You don't have to worry about my body." Michiru replied lightly running her hands on her sides to emphasize her words. "I do exercise regularly, especially after you make candies. And if you make me the bonbons I will make you something especial."

Hotaru blushes at the not so subtle flirting of her mother, Hotaru can actually see that Benji is considering the offer, Michiru's specials are for sure special and Benji did received few of them on his stay with the outers. "How many are those some and when you want them?" Benji asked deciding to take the offer, why refuse one of Michiru's specials?

"I was thinking around one hundred and any day in the next…" Michiru looks at her watch before finishing. "Saturday." "Party?" Benji asked casually. "Something like that." Michiru answered. "My mother wants to visit so I decided to offer something unique and tasty."

"Your mother…" Benji said tapping his chin. "I think that I should break my cookbook and make more than just the bonbons. As a roommate of yours I think that I should give a good impression."

"What you are planning?" Michiru asked curiously, while it was true that her mother was going to visit Michiru actually wanted to eat most of the bonbons herself. "Hold a second." Benji said pulling the palm top that he had when he arrived, while it wasn't his he was using to transfer all his files from his shared computer with his brother to another one.

For the senshis is the first time that they see Benji using the item, Benji is searching on the files and looking for a specific folder with his recipes and more that he gathered on the net or scanned from magazines or cookbooks.

"Lime mousse tart, passion fruit bonbons, and something that can be translated as chicken thighs." Benji said after a quick scan. "The chicken thighs are actually made of dough filled chicken breast seasoned, corn and cream cheese. It is a very common Brazilian appetizer found nearly in every dinners, bars and other food serving places, of course if you don't count places with food of other countries or too fancy."

"Sounds rather tasty." Michiru commented interested, the final product might be much better than her request. "Can we try before I give a final answer?" "If you shop with me and aid fixing, then yes." Benji replied casually. "You got yourself a deal, let's do it now." Michiru said signaling for the waitress to close the tab.

Hotaru is rather surprised with everything, she never expected to Michiru ask Benji to cook the food for the visit, usually Michiru is the one to do it because her very high standards.

In less than twenty minutes the trio is on Michiru's favorite market purchasing the ingredients for everything, Hotaru feel out of place while Benji and Michiru chat lightly about what they will prepare; Hotaru isn't a bad cook, she is quite on the average level but is too unsure of herself to fix more daring things as bonbons or sweets.

**Before the school incident, in the very same day…………………………………………………**

All the senshis are in the Hikawa-jinja, it is Valentine's Day and the senshis are finishing their chocolates together. While most of them don't have a boyfriend to give their honmei choco they do have male friends to give their giri choco. Michiru and Makoto are teaching and aiding the other senshis, especially the inners to make their chocolates.

"I must say that I am impressed that you can make chocolates this well." Makoto said to Michiru. "I learned more from Benji, he made a small course about it and used to make bonbons and other chocolates, he taught me a lot about making chocolates and related sweets." Michiru replied chuckling. "As you know he did most of the work in the sweets in Ami's birthday."

"I remember that." Makoto commented casually. "Maybe I should take some classes from him too." "I want too!" Minako exclaimed, it was an excuse to see Benji; as Makoto Minako still wanted to date Benji.

Hotaru is working hard on making her chocolate to give to Benji; she has a chocolate stain on her left cheek and is using a pastry bag to decorate the chocolate, actually her fourth try. Michiru helps Hotaru a little knowing that she wants to make it by herself; Michiru just offers hints, tips and advices.

Everything was calm and peaceful until Luna and Artemis run to the kitchen yelling about an attack on Hotaru's school; the senshis drop their cooking tools and run away. Hotaru spare a glance on her nearly finished success before running with the others hoping that she can finish that chocolate so she can present Benji with it.

**In Michiru's kitchen****……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**

After finishing the preparation of the ingredients that needed to be boiled, cooked or prepared Benji, Michiru and Hotaru are looking at the separated ingredients for their new cooking experiment.

Hotaru happily watches Benji and Michiru working on the recipes; it reminded her of the not so distant days before the attack on her school. While Benji mixes the ingredients for each recipe Michiru carefully take notes, learning every detail of making those dishes; Hotaru knows that she can't overcome her mother in the kitchen and cooking, for the time being she settles in watching Benji work.

After two hours preparing everything the trio is having the much waited taste test. Hotaru and Michiru smile widely at the set table and the offered food. "I don't even know with what I should start." Michiru said looking at the treats. "Go for the coxinhas." Benji commented taking one of the drop shaped pear sized fried appetizer. "If you decided in having these when you mother visits you I will make them in bite size."

"Thank you." Michiru replied with a smile taking one of the coxinhas with her hands as Benji did, he explained that the coxinhas are like donuts and hotdogs in Brazil, it is a cheap and fast food. "Delicious." Michiru said covering her mouth with her left hand. "Warm like this and so fresh, this is absolutely delicious."

"Why you never did this before?" Hotaru asked after eating a bite of her own appetizer. "This is so good." "I never did this before because is a bit troublesome to prepare, at least I thought that would be if I did all the work." Benji answered with a small smile. "But I had help of two beautiful assistants."

Michiru and Hotaru blush at his words and mumble a thank you. "I will be freezing the ones that we didn't deep fried and store for special occasions or when we feel like eating." Michiru said sipping some lime juice. "We make a new batch for my mother's visit."

Hotaru nods agreeing. "Now let's try this bonbon." The raven haired girl said picking one of the passion fruit cream bonbons that Benji prepared. "Good idea." Michiru commented taking one too. "I really want to try it." Michiru takes a bite on the bonbon and slowly savors the flavors; she demurely swallows and wipes her lips with a napkin.

Benji looks a Michiru a little worried, she is serious and that can't be good for him. "You have been holding out on me." Michiru said in a serious tone looking at Benji's covered eyes. "I want a translated copy of your entire cookbook." "WHAT?!" Benji exclaimed in shock, his cookbook was in English and Portuguese, two languages that he understand and know, he never bothered in translating the entire thing to Portuguese; other than few needed changes in measures and quantities in the recipes in English.

"I want a copy of your cookbook." Michiru replied with a smile. "I don't care how big it is, I want it." "It will take too long. There are too many recipes and I really don't want to translate them." Benji complained. "But I really want it. Until today everything that you cooked was delicious and in a certain way exotic." Michiru said in a firm tone. "I am very sure that I will love all the other recipes on your book." Making a small pause Michiru smiles and added in a gentle tone "So I want to read them and make some of them myself, it will be a nice surprise for you too."

Benji can't find a way to deny Michiru, her reasoning was good and he really likes her, the sex dreams with her that haunt his dreams and memories make even harder to him to just say no. "If I give you a copy of the folder you find someone else to translate it?" Benji asked in a mock defeated tone. "Like a professional translator or something like that."

"Sounds perfectly fine to me." Michiru replied with a bright smile. "But I want some pointers of the recipes that you already tried and your favorite ones too." Benji sighs and nods agreeing, he isn't all that displeased in sharing his cookbook with Michiru. Hotaru stays in silence, feeling jealous of her mother's ease to talk and subtly flirt with Benji; even wanting Hotaru can't make herself act like that.

After finishing the sampling of the menu for Michiru's mother visit Benji leaves the outers' house, it was getting late and Aki had warned him about having a nice dinner with him and Ami scheduled for that night; not wanting to be late for that Benji excused himself from the sampling, actually Michiru and Hotaru eating the remaining food.

Walking casually Benji feels that he is being followed, the time away from battle haven't dulled the sharp senses that he worked too hard with Setsuna to develop. Turning in a corner Benji takes a deep breath and gives a burst of speed, he enters in an alley and jumps on a dark fire stairs away from the entrance; Benji knows that he will feel that later because of his recent condition but at the moment it wasn't important. He pulls a jet black Beretta 93R from under his jacket and quickly screw a suppressor on the threaded barrel, finishing Benji turns on the laser aim and points at the pistol to the entrance of the alley. He knows that the laser that he is using can't be seen on the air, just the small sapphire blue dot on the target.

He is mildly surprised in seeing Haruka running to the entrance of the alley and looking around frantically, Benji is perfectly concealed on the shadows using all his training to erase his presence and in a way 'bend' the shadows around him making him invisible. Benji sees the sapphire colored dot on Haruka's forehead and keep the pistol leveled at her head, he is aware that he isn't Haruka's favorite person after everything that happened.

Haruka curses loudly and spits on the dirty alley, she had lost the sight of Benji; she was following him since she found that he was with Michiru and Hotaru on their house. Knowing that he isn't a real threat thanks to his weakened condition Haruka was decided to beat Benji a little and find out why Michiru isn't paying attention to her.

Haruka bites her thumbnail in frustration and walks away from the alley, Benji turns off the laser and removes the silencer from the gun replacing the protection for the threads on the barrel; Benji holsters the pistol and the silencer and stealthily moves out of the alley after making sure that Haruka isn't around, he isn't sure that he can outrun the wind senshi on his current state; before that incident he was slightly slower than Haruka but won on the stamina, in his current condition he is slower and lost much of his stamina.

Benji sighs in relief not seeing Haruka around and he starts walking away. "HEY YOU!!!" A familiar husky voice shouted in an angry tone. "FUCK!!" Benji shouted sprinting from there before Haruka could get close, if he forced himself he could get some bursts of high speed and get away from her.

Haruka chases Benji impressed with his speed on his condition, the chase only make her sure that he has something to hide, or at the very least not tell her. Benji is already tired and he barely started running away from Haruka, the chase had barely one minute since it started and Benji feels like his lungs are on fire so are his muscles.

Forcing himself Benji keeps some distance from Haruka leading the chase to a park; then he can try doing something before he faints. Later Haruka would deny that she enjoyed the chase; Benji entered on the park and ran on a path surrounded by trees, for Haruka that is perfect since it will give her privacy to beat him.

Benji spun on his heels and turned to Haruka surprising the blonde, she never saw Benji's strike coming; Benji charged at Haruka and smashed his open right hand on her forehead, the combined opposed momentums makes Haruka's body fly a little held by her head by Benji's right hand, the flight is short as he smashes her back on the ground finishing the move.

Benji falls on his knees trying hard to breath; he coughs in pain as everywhere on his body screams in pain and for oxygen. Haruka is stunned with the attack, it didn't really hurt her, at least she doesn't feel wounded; but she is out of breath and the impact paralyzed her. Benji's vision blurs with the lack of oxygen, he is trying hard to fill his lungs with air to supply his deprived body, his arms weaken under the weight of his body making even harder to him support his body.

Haruka sees Benji's suffering and start to regret her actions, his lips are slightly blue and he is coughing a lot unable to breath, Benji manages to crawl away from Haruka and she hears the sound of something splashing on the ground, she looks and sees the semi liquid remains of his lunch and the previously eaten food.

'He moved away to not soil me…' she thinks as Benji forces himself to sit over his legs. Recovering from the impact Haruka sits up and moves to him. "Easy." She said holding Benji from behind and tightly holding his chest to prevent his frantic breathing. "Slowly…"

Forcing Benji to slow his breathing Haruka adjust his breathing using some of her powers to move the air in front of Benji to his lungs to aid his breathing and cool his body. 'God if is this bad just with a short run like this he really can't fight at all.' Haruka thinks while Benji recovers.

After a while they move to a shade under a tree. "That bad?" Haruka asked seriously, the shock of the experience killed her previous idea. "Yeah." Benji replied with his voice now hoarse. "That bad. I am lacking many muscles on my left side, breathing is painful in normal conditions, and I am often short of breath too."

"And haven't told to any of us about this." Haruka commented in a reproving tone. "What good would do letting you all know about this?" Benji said in a serious tone. "I am sure that it would only make you guys feel even worse."

Haruka remains in silence knowing that if the others learned about his suffering it would only make them suffer and feel depressed. "Why Michiru is ignoring me?" Haruka asked deciding to question him in something that for her is more pressing.

"How I would know that?" Benji replied. "I don't live with your girls have been a while and before that I didn't had a clue of why Michiru is giving you the cold shoulder." "You two are friends!" Haruka protested angrily. "And you two are lovers!" Benji shot back.

Haruka bites her lower lip trying to come up with a reply. "Look I don't know why Michiru is acting as she is, ask her and not me." Benji said standing up. "Whatever reason she has is between the two of you. Now if you excuse me I have to see Aki, is about time for her arrive today and she will be mad if I am not in the condo when she arrives. And Haruka I am quite sure that whatever reason Michiru has is important so think in what you might have done to her to make her act towards you as she is acting, for you might be something small but for Michiru is clearly important, you are a woman so you have better chances of understanding her than I will ever have."

Haruka stays in silence weighing his words, she feared that Benji was innocent and didn't know why Michiru is ignoring her and that forced her to look at herself to blame, something that she didn't wanted to do. Haruka sees Benji walking away holding his left side, he stops few meters away from Haruka and looks back.

"It just occurred to me." Benji said in a level tone. "How many times you flirted with a girl around Michiru? And would you like of seeing Michiru flirting with other girls around you? Think about it"

Haruka stares at Benji while he now walks away for good, his words struck a chord on her and she started to recall all the times that she had flirted with other girls with and without Michiru near her, and many times she was just moments away of doing more than flirting before something or someone interrupted her.

'He might be right…' Haruka thought as she gazes at the direction where Benji left. 'Michiru warned me countless times about it, I guess that she finally grew tired of seeing me straying…I took her for granted and now she is far from me even being so close of me…'

Back in Aki's condo Benji throws himself in a couch, he doesn't bother in moving to his assigned room, he was on the verge of fainting of exhaustion with his body begging for him to rest and stop moving, even breathing takes too much effort; slowing his breathing using a technique taught by one of Aki's doctor friends expert in cases of lung problems Benji tries to fully oxygenate his body with the minimal breathing possible.

A little under on hour later Aki enters on the condo and finds Benji lying on the couch, if was anyone else she would just smile and move to wake the person with a small playful scolding; but it was Benji and she knows very well his condition, her first thought is that he had a pulmonary collapse, and the second is that somehow the poison that caused his wounds killed him.

Aki rushes to his side and touches his neck with her middle and index finger and sighs with relief when finding his pulse strong and steady, moving her hand she holds it few centimeters away from his nose and feels the warm breath washing on her palm. 'Thank God…' Aki smiled once again sighing relieved.

"You should take easier on your perfume." Benji commented with his eyes closed. "It is quite strong on your hands." Aki smiled and sniffs her hand. "Well I reapplied it earlier and used some on my hands I hate the scent of the soap that I use before the surgeries." She replied playfully. "And why you are lying on the couch?"

"I felt too tired to reach my room." Benji answered, he was going to open his eyes but Aki prevents him by gently placing her hand over his eyes. "You don't have to move." She said in a gentle tone. "You continue to nap and I will go take a shower, afterwards I will fix us some dinner and you can tell me what you did today that tired you so much."

"Okay." Benji replied knowing that Aki wouldn't take a negative answer, Aki stands up and walks to her room glancing a couple of times to the couch. When her footsteps are distant Benji opens his eyes, he sighs inwardly for worrying Aki; he felt her ministrations, he wasn't truly sleeping or awake but somewhere in the between, Aki's touch was what made him fully awake.

'This can't continue…' He thinks running his right hand on his hair removing it from his forehead. 'I can't keep worrying Aki like this, I can't keep worrying the senshis like this…but what can I do to change this situation?'

End of the chapter nine:


End file.
